Falling Without You
by Crimson Wine
Summary: Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sungmin lekat. "Apa kau… tidak merasa begitu?" "Memang… familiar." Sungmin bergumam lirih. Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku tahu." Suara velvetnya mengalunkan tawa kecil. "Yang di mimpimu memang aku." KyuMin, HaeHyuk, slight!YeWook. Harap warning di dalam dibaca dulu. Chapter 9 is UP! R&R?
1. Nightmare

**Falling Without You**

by Kiri-chan

_Apa yang kau rasakan jika kau tak bisa menentukan jalan hidupmu sendiri? Cho Kyuhyun tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, hingga dia bertemu Lee Sungmin, pemuda manis yang tak pernah tersenyum dari dasar hatinya, seseorang yang sepertinya telah menyerah dalam hidup._

**Main Pair :** Kyuhyun/Sungmin

**Warning :** ada beberapa crack pair sebagai konflik dalam cerita, **it's SLASH! YAOI! Shounen-ai! Whatever a BoyxBoy FanFiction called! **Siapapun yang keberatan bisa menerapkan asas **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** bagi fanfiction ini.

~ Chapter 1 ~

**Nightmare**

oOo

"Stop disitu, Cho Kyuhyun." Mata teduh Kim Jongwoon berangsur dingin. "Nyanyianmu berantakan. Banyak sekali nada yang salah."

Suara merdu si pemuda Cho membeku. Jemari pucatnya meremas tepian kertasnya yang berisi lirik lagu. "Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi, Yesung hyung," sahut Kyuhyun dengan helaan napas berat.

"Berhenti mengeluh." Kim Jongwoon—yang lebih sering disebut Yesung—tampak tidak peduli. "Konser KRY akan digelar besok, tapi kau masih juga belum bisa menguasai lagu itu dengan baik."

"Berhentilah menekan Kyuhyun, hyung." Pemuda mungil yang bernama Kim Ryeowook menyela dengan tatapan simpati. "Kyuhyun sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik."

"Manja sekali." Yesung menatap datar. "Berhentilah bersikap berlebihan seperti itu, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya, tersinggung. "Batalkan saja konsernya."

"MWO?" Lee Donghae terbelalak shock. "Jangan sembarangan, Kyu!"

"Kau tidak perlu protes, hyung." Kyuhyun melirik Donghae sinis. "Kau bahkan bukan bagian dari KRY."

"YAH! Apa kau bi—"

"Donghae akan menggantikanmu." Pernyataan Yesung menginterupsi protes Donghae. "Jika kau terus bersikap sembarangan seperti ini."

_Evil smirk_ menghiasi wajah pucat Kyuhyun. "Kau hanya bercanda, Yesung hyung. Aku tahu," komentarnya ringan sebelum menyambar ranselnya sembarangan. "Aku pergi dulu."

"YAH! Bagaimana dengan sekolah malam—"

Bentakan Donghae hanya disambut dengan suara pintu klub musik yang menutup.

"Menyebalkan!" desis Donghae dengan gigi gemeratak. "Tak bisakah dia mendengarkanku sedikit? Terus saja bersikap serampangan!"

Ryeowook tertawa kecil. "Sudahlah, Hae hyung. Bila sudah menyangkut soal _dia_, Kyuhyun tidak akan mendengarkan siapapun."

"Ya, bahkan ayahnya sendiri juga tidak akan dia dengarkan." Tersirat nada cemas dalam suara datar Yesung.

"Itu bagus, bukan?" Ryeowook melipat tangannya di atas meja Yesung, mendongak dengan mata bersinar yang entah bagaimana terlihat seperti _puppy eyes _yang menggemaskan. "Kyuhyun semakin jadi pemberontak?"

Yesung menghela napas berat. "Tidak… sama sekali tidak bagus, Ryeonggu."

oOo

_Konser KRY?_

Kyuhyun mencibir. Dia paham Yesung memang selalu menyelipkan harapan di dalam kata-katanya. Tapi bayangkan… hanya sekedar perform tiga siswa di aula sekolah apa bisa disebut konser? Hah? Memangnya KRY itu siapa? Artis? Mereka bahkan hanya anggota biasa dari klub musik biasa di sekolah!

Walaupun prestasi yang diraih klub musik itu memang sudah luar biasa banyak, tapi bukan berarti Kyuhyun merasa superior. Dia hanya menyanyi untuk kesenangan, ya ampun. Memang Kyuhyun mencintai menyanyi, tapi dia tidak seserius Yesung yang sepertinya benar-benar bermimpi jadi vokalis terkenal suatu hari nanti.

"Sudah sampai, nak."

Kyuhyun mengerjap. Terlalu banyak memikirkan Yesung sepertinya membuatnya lupa sejenak pada kegelisahan yang membungkus hatinya seharian ini—atau lebih tepatnya, _seminggu ini_.

"Terimakasih." Kyuhyun membayar supir taksi itu sebelum melangkah menghampiri rumah mungil nan asri di hadapannya. Rumah yang hanya melihat bagian depannya saja sudah membuat suasana hati Kyuhyun berubah baik.

_Karena pemiliknya, tentu._

"Ah, Kyuhyun-ah!" Sesosok wanita paruh baya membukakan pintu rumah dengan senyum cerah.

"Selamat sore." Kyuhyun membungkuk sopan, yang membuat senyum wanita di hadapannya melebar—merasa beruntung pemuda seperti ini berpasangan dengan anaknya.

"Kondisinya sudah lebih baik. Kau bisa langsung menjenguknya di kamar, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun merasa lega seketika. "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Bolehkah saya masuk?"

"Tentu, silakan. Lagipula dia sudah menunggu Kyuhyun-ah sedari tadi." Wanita itu mengulum senyumnya saat rona merah pekat mulai mewarnai wajah pemuda di hadapannya.

oOo

"Jadi…" Kyuhyun tersenyum menggoda. "Ibumu bilang kau sudah menungguku sedari tadi?"

Pemuda manis itu tertawa pelan. "Iya, aku menunggumu. Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku." Kyuhyun menghela napas dibuat-buat, membuat pemuda lawan bicaranya tertawa lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, menyentuh pipi pemuda itu pelan. "Jika kau bisa tertawa begini, itu artinya kau sudah sembuh ya?" Kyuhyun merasakan bagian yang disentuhnya mulai menghangat.

"Hn… sudah seminggu aku sakit, mungkin saja sekarang sudah sembuh."

"Iya, seminggu," sambung Kyuhyun dengan mata sedikit menerawang. "Sudah seminggu tidak bertemu di sekolah ya?"

"Bukan hanya di sekolah, Kyu." Pemuda itu menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun di dekat wajahnya.

Menatap bola matanya lekat, Kyuhyun dapat merasakan jantungnya mulai berdebar di atas batas normal, hingga tak dapat merasakan apa yang mendorong wajahnya semakin mendekat pada wajah pemuda di hadapannya. Bibir keduanya bersentuhan pelan.

Kyuhyun membelai lembut rambut kecoklatan pemuda itu. "Besok kau sudah bisa masuk sekolah, kan?"

"Baiklah, demi kau," balasnya, tersenyum manis dengan wajah serius.

Sudah berpacaran dengannya selama lebih dari 2 tahun, membuat Kyuhyun terbiasa dengan semua kelakuan anehnya. Dia menepuk pelan dahi pemuda itu sampai ekspresinya berubah. "Jangan bicara sembarangan, bodoh," tegur Kyuhyun kesal.

Dan tawa riang yang sering didengar Kyuhyun mulai terdengar lagi.

oOo

"Oke, aku tak ingin menanggung protes gara-gara konser KRY hari ini ditunda," keluh Yesung stress membaca banyak e-mail gadis-gadis yang masuk ke _official fanpage_ mereka—website buatan Yesung sendiri maksudnya.

"Ohh… itu belum apa-apa, hyung! Bandingkan saja dengan gadis-gadis yang di luar." Nada bicara Ryeowook terdengar santai, mengindikasikan gadis-gadis yang berkerumun di luar ruang klub musik.

"Jangan pedulikan yang di luar, Ryeowookie. Itu urusan Kyuhyun," balas Donghae dengan seringai.

"Apa maksudmu itu urusanku?" Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya.

"Hei, semua gadis ingin berurusan denganmu, benar?" ejek Donghae.

Kyuhyun membanting tasnya kesal. "Oh ya? Yang benar saja."

"Kenapa pipimu, Kyuhyun-ah?" Ryeowook meletakkan kertas partiturnya, menyadari pipi kanan Kyuhyun yang berbeda warna.

Yesung memutar duduknya, menatap wajah Kyuhyun. "Kau tahu, Ryeonggu? Sudah kubilang tak bagus jadi pemberontak." Yesung bicara pada Ryeowook tapi matanya masih tertuju pada Kyuhyun.

"Apapun katamu, hyung. Terserah lah."

"Kurasa kau harus mendengarkan apa kata Yesung hyung, Kyuhyun-ah," sahut Donghae.

"Mendengarkan dia supaya aku mau mendengarkan ayahku? Begitu maksudmu?" jawab Kyuhyun sinis.

"Aku tak pernah bilang kau harus mendengarkan ayahmu," jawab Yesung.

"Tapi kau bilang setidaknya aku jangan terlalu sering melawan ayahku, begitu?"

"Ya, memang aku bilang begitu."

Kyuhyun tertawa hambar. "Aku tak melihat apa bedanya, Kim Jongwoon-ssi."

"Kau tampak aneh saat menyebut namaku seresmi itu, Kyuhyun-ah. Lagipula menuruti nasihatku tak ada ruginya."

"Aku tak melihat dimana untungnya menuruti semua perkataan orang tua arogan itu." Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya keras.

"Yah, orang tua arogan itu… bagaimanapun dia ayah kandungmu sendiri, Kyu," ucap Donghae pelan.

"Aku memang sial jadi anaknya!"

"Jangan bicara begitu, nanti kau sial sungguhan," tegur Yesung.

"Aku merasa sudah sial sedari dulu!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kesal. "Bayangkan saja! Setiap kali aku hanya sedikit keluar dari jalur yang dia atur, dia akan segera menghajarku tanpa pikir panjang!"

"Ya, aku tahu. Ayah yang keras." Ryeowook memandang prihatin memar di pipi Kyuhyun. "Tapi hal seperti itu tidak akan membuatmu mati, kan? Ayahmu begitu hanya karena dia terlalu disiplin."

"Dia keterlaluan, Ryeowookie."

"Sudahlah, Kyu. Dia mengatur semuanya demi kebaikanmu juga." Yesung berusaha menenangkan.

"Mengatur semuanya demi kebaikanku? Jangan bodoh! Kau pikir ini hidup siapa, hah? Sampai orang lain yang harus mengaturnya!"

"Bukan orang lain, dia _ayahmu_."

"Sama saja!"

"Jadi kau pakai alasan apa untuk bolos sekolah malam kemarin?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Aku tak pakai alasan apapun," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Ah, pantas saja kau dihajar."

"Haha… begitulah." Kyuhyun tertawa getir.

"Aku ingin lihat bagaimana reaksi ayahmu jika dia tahu kau pacaran dengan Lee Hyukjae sejak SMP," kata Donghae dengan nada mengejek.

"Benar sekali, Kyuhyun-ah memang mengerikan._ Backstreet_ selama 2 tahun!" sambung Ryeowook.

"Sekarang sudah lebih dari 2 tahun, Ryeonggu," koreksi Yesung.

"Kalau ahjussi tua itu tahu, mungkin dia akan membakar rumah," jawab Kyuhyun asal-asalan.

"Atau lebih buruknya lagi, kau akan dijodohkan," seringai Donghae.

Kyuhyun tersentak ngeri. "Jangan bicara seperti itu, hyung! Aku harap itu hanya terjadi dalam mimpi buruk saja!"

oOo

_Mimpi buruk?_

Boleh saja semua orang bicara sembarangan. Tapi hidup Cho Kyuhyun mungkin sudah jadi mimpi buruk gara-gara ayahnya sendiri. Kyuhyun tidak tahu bagian mana yang harus disesali, _mungkin semuanya._

Dia terlahir dari keluarga terpandang. Ayahnya direktur perusahaan yang masuk dalam barisan nomor 1 di Korea Selatan, sangat keras soal level dan status. Dan sialnya, dia adalah satu-satunya pewaris dari semua itu, jadi dia harus menanggung semua perintah ayahnya sendirian.

Hidup dalam tekanan ayahnya membuat Kyuhyun tumbuh menjadi seorang yang bertanggung jawab dan penurut. Tapi mungkin semua hal yang dimulai dari keterpaksaan ada batasnya juga. Sejak kelas 3 SMP, Kyuhyun mulai memberontak, banyak berbohong, dan melawan ayahnya. Membuat ayahnya semakin keras dan cepat naik darah. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

_Jika semua tekanan ini semakin menjadi-jadi, mungkin sebaiknya dia kabur saja. _

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya sebentar, kebetulan wajahnya menoleh ke arah kaca pintu sebuah toko. Kyuhyun menghela napas, memperhatikan luka memar di pipi kirinya. Tadi siang Hyukjae sampai panik habis-habisan, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyukai ekpresi yang jelas tampak merasa bersalah itu. Hyukjae sama sekali tidak salah, salah Kyuhyun sendiri yang kabur dari sekolah malam demi menjenguknya.

_Ahjussi tua sialan_, Kyuhyun menendang kaleng kosong di depan sepatunya.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, Kyuhyun mendengus saat mendapati nomor rumah terpampang di layarnya. "Ya?" tanya Kyuhyun sekenanya.

"Kau dimana? Ayahmu menunggumu di rumah, ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan." Terdengar suara kaku ibunya di seberang telepon.

"Ya, aku dalam perjalanan pulang," jawab Kyuhyun malas.

"Sampai nanti." Ibunya menutup telepon.

Kyuhyun memandang ponselnya muak.

_Hal penting apa? Semoga saja tidak menambah daftar kesialan hari ini. _

oOo

_Aish… wajah ahjussi tua itu lagi_.

Kyuhyun menghitung, _1 detik, 2 detik…_ masih terus duduk dalam posisi formal seperti itu. "Jadi hal penting apa yang harus dibicarakan?"

Cho Yeunghwan menatap tajam pada putra satu-satunya. "Kita tunggu ibumu, sebentar lagi."

Kyuhyun mendengus, wajahnya tampak tidak peduli. Tapi entah mengapa hatinya merasakan firasat buruk.

Ibunya datang, duduk di sebelah ayahnya. Dan firasat buruk itu semakin menekan Kyuhyun, membuatnya nyaris muntah meski dia belum mendengar apa-apa.

"Jadi begini…" Ayahnya memulai pembicaraan, Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam. "Direktur perusahaan relasi ayah, Lee Chunhwa—"

Kyuhyun nyaris memutar matanya. _Direktur perusahaan yang itu? Ah ya, tentu saja ahjussi tua ini hanya memilih relasi dari sesama level kelas 1 di Korea Selatan. _

"—sebenarnya teman lama ayah."

Mata Kyuhyun melebar, dia bingung sekarang. _Hei, jangan bilang hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan itu soal reuni dengan teman lamanya. Apa otak orang tua ini sudah bergeser?_

"Lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Jadi, setelah mengobrol lama dengannya, kami mengadakan kesepakatan." Kalimat ayahnya tampak memasuki inti pembicaraan.

Entah mengapa, Kyuhyun mulai merasa mual lagi.

"Jadi aku langsung beritahu saja padamu, Kyuhyun. Dalam waktu dekat kami akan mengadakan pertunanganmu dengan putra direktur Lee Chunhwa."

DEG!

Kyuhyun membeku, jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak saat itu juga.

_Jadi…_

_ternyata dia sudah berada dalam mimpi buruk itu?_

oOo

**To Be Continued**


	2. The Living Doll

**Falling Without You**

by Kiri-chan

_Apa yang kau rasakan jika kau tak bisa menentukan jalan hidupmu sendiri? Cho Kyuhyun tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, hingga dia bertemu Lee Sungmin, pemuda manis yang tak pernah tersenyum dari dasar hatinya, seseorang yang sepertinya telah menyerah dalam hidup._

**Main Pair :** Kyuhyun/Sungmin

**Warning :** ada beberapa crack pair sebagai konflik dalam cerita, **it's SLASH! YAOI! Shounen-ai! Whatever a BoyxBoy FanFiction called! **Siapapun yang keberatan bisa menerapkan asas **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** bagi fanfiction ini.

~ Chapter 2 ~

**The Living Doll**

oOo

"Aku menolak."

"Tidak ada penolakan." Cho Yeunghwan menatap sama kerasnya dengan tatapan putranya di seberang sofa sana.

Sudah sekian lama sejak putra satu-satunya itu mulai memberontak, dan sekarang sudah saatnya untuk menarik Kyuhyun kembali ke dalam garis aturannya yang benar sebelum terlalu terlambat.

"KAU TAK BERHAK MENGATURKU SEPERTI ITU!" Teriakan Kyuhyun membuat ibunya terbelalak dan membentak.

"KYUHYUN!"

Namun Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Tatapan tajamnya menusuk tepat ke dalam kedua bola mata ayahnya.

Cho Yeunghwan mengepalkan tinjunya, menahan diri karena dia tahu kekerasan tak lagi mempan untuk menundukkan Kyuhyun. "Ini demi dirimu, Kyuhyun." Suara pria itu melembut. "Kau tahu ayah selalu memikirkan kebaikanmu."

"Jangan beralasan!" Kyuhyun membentak tak percaya, telunjuknya menuding dengan tidak sopan tepat ke wajah ayahnya. "Dengar, Cho Yeunghwan-ssi! Aku tidak akan menerima pertunangan ini! Tidak akan pernah!"

Plak!

Tamparan melayang ke pipi kanan Kyuhyun. Bukan tangan sang ayah, melainkan tangan ibunya. Kim Hanna, wanita itu tampak menatap putranya dengan mata berkaca-kaca menyimpan kecewa. "Diam dan kembali duduk, Cho Kyuhyun," desis wanita itu tegas.

Kyuhyun menyentuh pipinya, shock. Ibunya tak pernah marah, dia wanita lemah lembut yang tak pernah menampakkan emosinya. Kyuhyun kembali duduk dengan wajah tertunduk, menyadari mungkin kali ini dia memang sudah keterlaluan.

Wajah sang kepala keluarga Cho memerah padam. Tampak menahan murka besar pada tingkah laku putranya yang semakin jauh dari sopan santun.

"Jika kau ingin menolak pertunangan ini—" Suara tuan Cho terdengar rendah, mengancam, "—temuilah Lee Chunhwa, dan paksa dia membatalkan pertunangan ini."

Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget. "A-apa…?"

"Jangan hanya sesumbar, nak." Seringai sinis mengembang di bibir Cho Yeunghwan. "Jika hanya hal seperti itu saja kau tak punya nyali, bagaimana kau bisa mengatur garis hidupmu sendiri?"

oOo

Kyuhyun menatap mansion besar di hadapannya, kediaman keluarga Lee yang mewah. Bibir penuhnya mencibir sinis.

"Orang kaya yang hobi berfoya-foya rupanya," komentarnya merendahkan pada keramaian yang tampak dari dalam sana. Ada pesta besar yang sedang digelar, terlihat dari gerbang dan pintu mansion yang terbuka lebar, dua bodyguard besar, dan seorang pria penerima tamu yang mengenakan _three-piece suit_ hitam elegan.

Kyuhyun hanya mengenakan T-shirt dan jaket sekenanya, bukan kostum yang tepat digunakan untuk menghadiri pesta kalangan elite. Jika dia berani menerobos masuk, sudah pasti dua bodyguard besar itu akan menendangnya keluar. Namun nampaknya Kyuhyun tak memperhitungkan itu semua.

"Aku ingin bertemu Lee Chunhwa-ssi." Gaya bicaranya yang _snarky_ membuat para penjaga di hadapannya menautkan alis.

"Menyingkirlah dari sini, nak."

Kyuhyun mendengus, melempar tatapan sinis pada pria penerima tamu yang barusan melontarkan semacam 'pengusiran yang halus' untuknya. "Aku, Cho Kyuhyun, ingin bertemu dengan Lee Chunhwa-ssi."

"Cho Kyuhyun?" Pria penerima tamu itu menautkan alisnya lagi. "Kau Cho Kyuhyun putra presdir Cho Yeunghwan?"

Kyuhyun hanya menatap datar, tak berminat memberi respon.

"Kau Cho Kyuhyun? Hahahahaha!"

Tiba-tiba gelak tawa meledak dari tiga lelaki di hadapannya—bahkan salah satu bodyguard yang badannya paling besar sampai memegangi perutnya saking kerasnya tertawa—membuat Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Jangan bercanda, nak." Pria itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan merendahkan. "Bagaimana mungkin putra direktur Cho Corporation tidak punya sopan santun seperti kau?"

Bola mata Kyuhyun melebar.

"Belum lagi, lihat penampilanmu. Sungguh pakaian yang hanya pantas dikenakan oleh golongan rendah. Tidak mungkin kau Cho Kyuhyun."

Gelak tawa terdengar lagi, bahkan lebih keras.

Kyuhyun merasakan giginya gemeratak. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran dangkalmu itu, tuan. Tapi kau tak berhak membagi manusia pada golongan tinggi maupun golongan rendah. Semua manusia itu sama."

"Tentu saja tidak sama, dasar bodoh." Pria itu tersenyum sinis. "Hanya manusia kalangan rendah yang berharap 'semua manusia itu sama'. Karena mereka hanya bisa bermimpi untuk menyaingi—"

BUAKKK!

Kyuhyun menyeringai, merasakan hatinya lega saat tinjunya berhasil membungkam ocehan tak berguna itu.

"K-kau…" Pria itu terpuruk dengan darah mengalir dari lebam di wajahnya. "K-kalian! Ringkus bocah tidak tahu adat itu!"

Untuk pertama kali, Kyuhyun bersyukur Cho Yeunghwan pernah memaksanya untuk menguasai _martial arts_ sebagai syarat mutlak jika Kyuhyun ingin masuk sekolah negeri—sekolah biasa yang tidak seharusnya dimasuki pewaris grup Cho Corporation sepertinya. Dengan mudah Kyuhyun menangkis serangan dua bodyguard besar—namun sepertinya kurang cekatan—itu, menyelusup di antara mereka berdua, dan berlari kencang menerobos halaman luas yang dipenuhi tamu-tamu pesta.

Kyuhyun hanya pernah beberapa kali melihat wajah Lee Chunhwa di televisi, sementara semua orang tampak memakai topeng yang membuat mereka sulit dikenali. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu merutuk dalam hati. Bagaimana dia bisa menemukan Lee Chunhwa jika seperti ini caranya? Belum lagi orang-orang yang mengejar di belakang semakin bertambah jumlahnya.

Kyuhyun mempercepat larinya. Asumsinya mengatakan Lee Chunhwa pasti berada di dalam mansion, sebagai pusat perhatian orang-orang karena dialah yang menggelar pesta. Mungkin sedang berpidato atau apa, yang jelas tidak akan sulit menemukan presdir Lee Corporation itu.

Pandangan Kyuhyun berputar, cekatan. Namun tak satupun petunjuk baginya untuk menemukan Lee Chunhwa. Terlalu banyak orang, dan tak ada tanda-tanda adanya pemilik pesta disini.

Grep!

Kyuhyun terkejut, menemukan dirinya diringkus tiga bodyguard sekaligus. "YAH! LEPASKAN AKU!" Teriakannya mengheningkan seisi pesta, memancing perhatian. "LEE CHUNHWA! KELUAR KAU! AKU, CHO KYUHYUN, PERLU BICARA DENGANMU! KELUAR KAU!"

BUAKK!

Satu pukulan membungkam gertakan Kyuhyun.

"Diam kau, bocah tak tahu diri! Sekarang seret bocah ini keluar!" Rupanya pria penerima tamu yang dipukul Kyuhyun tadi sedang membalaskan dendamnya.

Kyuhyun meludah darah, menyeringai saat ludahnya itu mengenai _suit_ mahal yang dikenakan si pria.

"KAU! KURANG AJAR SEKA—"

"Ada apa ini?"

Keributan menjadi hening. Semua orang memandang sosok yang menegur barusan. Para bodyguard dan si pria penerima tamu bahkan terlihat sedikit gemetar saat berbalik. "K-kami…"

"Lepaskan dia." Sosok itu menginterupsi sebelum telinganya banyak menangkap alasan tidak penting.

"T-tapi…"

"Lepaskan saja."

Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya terjatuh pelan ke lantai. Para bodyguard itu pergi, sementara si pria penerima tamu sempat melempar tatapan 'Kali ini kau beruntung, bocah. Tapi lihat saja lain kali!' pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau ingin bertemu Lee Chunhwa sajangnim? Ikuti aku jika kau ingin bertemu dengannya."

Kyuhyun mendongak, melihat sosok itu sudah berbalik pergi seolah tak peduli pada Kyuhyun yang masih mengelus bokongnya kesakitan. Batin Kyuhyun merutuk, _ish… apa-apaan orang itu?!_

Dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun mengikuti langkahnya. Kyuhyun merasa sepertinya orang ini punya kedudukan yang cukup penting melihat bagaimana para bodyguard tadi patuh begitu saja pada perintahnya yang sederhana.

_Padahal sepertinya dia hanya anak kecil, _batin Kyuhyun dengan mata mengawasi sosok itu dari atas sampai bawah. Gender sudah pasti lelaki dilihat dari pakaiannya yang berupa _white suit_ dengan kemeja _baby blue_, rambut pirang platinum, wajah tidak jelas di balik topeng biru yang menutup mata, tubuh kurus-mungil-pendek, umur sulit diidentifikasi—15 tahun? 14 tahun? 13 tahun?

Kyuhyun nyaris menegur pemuda itu jika tak menyadari mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Ruangan presdir Lee Chunhwa. Pintu dibuka lebar oleh si pemuda mungil, Kyuhyun hanya mengekor di belakangnya dengan mata menatap waspada. Tampak Lee Chunhwa di balik mejanya, sepertinya sedang menandatangani banyak tumpukan berkas. _Bagaimana dia bisa bekerja di tengah pesta besar begini? Apa dia tidak turun menyambut tamu? _pikir Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Sajangnim…"

Kyuhyun menyadari suara pemuda yang menjadi pemandunya itu punya _tone_ yang terdengar lembut.

"Pemuda ini ingin bertemu anda."

Lee Chunhwa mendongak, dengan gerakan kaku yang tampak elegan. Tatapan Kyuhyun bersirobok dengannya, tatapan yang sama-sama melempar pandangan penuh waspada. "Dia Cho Kyuhyun," ucap sang presdir setelah mengidentifikasi wajah Kyuhyun. "Jangan bertindak tidak sopan dengan tidak menyebut namanya."

Hening sejenak sebelum pemuda mungil tadi membungkuk sembari berkata, "Maafkan saya, sajangnim."

"Tidak perlu bertele-tele seperti ini." Kyuhyun memecah suasana kaku dengan suara sarkastiknya. "Langsung saja ke inti pembicaraan."

Lee Chunhwa menatap datar. "Kau persis seperti yang dibicarakan Yeunghwan."

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan Cho Yeunghwan-ssi tentangku." Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. "Batalkan pertunanganku dengan putramu."

"Begitu?" Lee Chunhwa menegakkan tubuhnya, bersandar pada kursi. Melempar pandangan tertarik pada Kyuhyun. "Berani sekali kau bicara seperti itu padaku, nak."

"Aku bukan anakmu, jadi jangan panggil aku seperti itu," bantah Kyuhyun tidak sopan. "Batalkan pertunangannya."

"Tidak bisa."

"Apa?!" Kyuhyun membentak kesal.

Lee Chunhwa tersenyum. "Kau bisa dengan mudah mengatakan 'batalkan pertunangannya', jadi aku juga bisa dengan mudah mengatakan 'tidak bisa'."

Tinju Kyuhyun terkepal. Lee Chunhwa bukan pria yang mudah naik darah seperti Cho Yeunghwan, namun justru karakter seperti ini yang lebih sulit dihadapi. "A-aku…"

"Dan kau…" Tatapan Lee Chunhwa beralih pada pemuda mungil di samping Kyuhyun. "Apa tidak ingin menyampaikan sesuatu juga?"

Pemuda mungil itu terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali menunduk sopan. "Tidak, sajangnim."

"Kontras sekali." Lee Chunhwa mengulum senyum dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

Membuat Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya bingung. Apa maksudnya itu? Apa ingin menyindir Kyuhyun karena perbedaan sikap Kyuhyun yang tidak sopan jika dibanding pemuda mungil di sampingnya ini? Wajar saja jika pemuda ini bersikap baik dan hati-hati, karena sudah sepantasnya karyawan bersikap sopan pada direkturnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak punya urusan dengan sang presdir Lee! Kalaupun ada urusan, sudah pasti hanya tentang pembatalan kontrak pertunangan yang tidak jelas itu!

"Berhentilah berbasa-basi." Kyuhyun mendengus keras. "Beritahu apa hal yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau membatalkan pertunangan ini."

"Kenapa harus dibatalkan? Pertunangan bukan hal yang sulit. Hanya berkenalan, mengikat hubungan, dan dilanjutkan dengan pertukaran cincin pada hari pernikahan."

Kyuhyun nyaris membentak protes. _Pernikahan?! _Bertunangan saja Kyuhyun tidak sudi apalagi menikah! Yang benar saja!

"Langkah pertama… berkenalan dulu, kan?" Lee Chunhwa menopang dagunya dan tersenyum ke arah si pemuda mungil. "Perkenalkan dirimu."

Kyuhyun membeku, perlahan menoleh ke samping dengan mata terbelalak shock. _Anak ini… jangan-jangan…_

Mendadak Kyuhyun merasa bodoh.

_Ah, ya. Tentu saja. Anak kecil mana yang disegani dan bisa memberikan perintah mutlak pada para bodyguard tadi jika bukan putra Lee Chunhwa sendiri? Tidak mungkin Lee Corporation mengangkat karyawan yang usianya semuda i—_

Pikiran Kyuhyun tercekat, matanya menangkap wajah di balik topeng biru yang baru saja dilepas itu. Wajah manis dengan kulit putih susu. Namun yang menginterupsi pikiran Kyuhyun adalah… sepasang _fox-like eyes _sewarna karamel cair yang jernih, tapi kosong, beku.

_Seperti boneka porselen yang hidup._

"Namaku Lee Sungmin. Salam kenal."

oOo

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

*mendadak cerewet karena sedang bahagia, nyahahahaha*

Well, curhat ini tidak penting, tapi tetep pengen curhat #plak!

Huhuhu beberapa hari ini saya stress karena pengumuman PPL yang mendadak dan micro teaching yang belum kelar, terbukti dari fanfic-fanfic yang saya publish akhir-akhir ini keliatan banget stress-nya (sebenernya dari dulu emang udah stress ye? =,=a *ngerasa*). TAPI HARI INI SEMUA MASALAH KELAR, NYAHOOOO (?), alhamdulillah banget.

Kepada reader dan tentu reviewer di fanfic 'Summer Snow' dan 'Your Choice, Drop It On Me!', saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak, dan komentar anda semua sudah saya 'save page as' dan saya baca baik-baik kok. Terimakasih banyak sudah sudi mereview dua oneshot yang belum sempurna itu. Salah saya karena seharusnya saya publish draft di wordpress, tapi entah kenapa malah jadi publish di FFn =,=a Jika misalnya ada yang menanti kelanjutan dua fanfic itu, saya berusaha untuk bertanggung jawab atas semua fanfic saya kok, **nanti saya kabari lagi setelah dua fanfic itu sudah menjadi oneshot yang utuh ya**, maafkan saya *bow*

Untuk fanfic 'Falling Without You' ini, sebenarnya saya lagi semangat-semangatnya tapi mendadak _stuck in the moment_ (?) setelah melihat 132 visitor yang tidak meninggalkan jejak. Mungkin mereka cuma buka fanfic ini bentar terus langsung close tab kali yah? O.O

It's okay~

**Special Thanks to :**

**sitara1083** : Kyuhyun telat ketemu Sungmin-nya, nyehehehe... ng... saya males sebenernya kalo Ming yang menderita. Setelah baca chapter 2 ini kira-kira udah ketebak belum karakternya Ming kayak gimana? :3

**MinYoungRa** : hu um, belum ketemu Sungmin jadinya Kyuhyun salah pilih pacar *LOL* gomawoyo, saengie :D

**Anonim** : jeongmal gomawo *deep bow* 2 ff sebelumnya saya pending dulu ya, kalo udah kelar ntar saya kabarin lagi, mianhae *bow* semua fanfic saya usahakan lanjut semua kok, walaupun ada yang lanjutnya lamaaa~ tapi insya Allah tetep lanjut :)

**guest** : ^^a

**Cho HuiChan** : kkk~ iya pasti nyesel tuh XD

**skittlecinth** : huhu iya ada kyuhyuk, otomatis ntar ada haemin #LOL *kyuhyuk dateng bawa parang*

**guest** : okee~ :D

**Cho Na Na** : okee~ haha iya main pairnya tetep kyumin lah selamanya :D

* * *

Pojok Promosi

Kunjungi crimsonwine . wordpress .com (hilangkan spasi) bila anda berkesempatan, hehehehe...

Kamsahamnida :D


	3. Love At First Sight

**Falling Without You**

by Kiri-chan

_Apa yang kau rasakan jika kau tak bisa menentukan jalan hidupmu sendiri? Cho Kyuhyun tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, hingga dia bertemu Lee Sungmin, pemuda manis yang tak pernah tersenyum dari dasar hatinya, seseorang yang sepertinya telah menyerah dalam hidup._

**Main Pair :** Kyuhyun/Sungmin

**Warning :** ada beberapa crack pair sebagai konflik dalam cerita, **it's SLASH! YAOI! Shounen-ai! Whatever a BoyxBoy FanFiction called! **Siapapun yang keberatan bisa menerapkan asas **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** bagi fanfiction ini.

~ Chapter 3 ~

**Love At First Sight  
**

oOo

"Namaku Lee Sungmin. Salam kenal." Pemuda itu membungkukkan tubuh mungilnya sopan.

Seolah energinya habis, Kyuhyun hanya bisa terpaku tanpa sepatah katapun terlontar. Entah pergi kemana Kyuhyun si pemberontak yang sarkastik dan emosian. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu hanya bisa terdiam dengan mata beberapa kali mengerjap.

1 detik, 2 detik, 40 detik…

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan, Kyuhyun?" Suara Lee Chunhwa memecah keheningan.

Kyuhyun tersentak, matanya menoleh ke arah sang presdir. "A-aku…"

"Sebenarnya aku sedang sibuk. Sangat sibuk." Lee Chunhwa seolah tidak sabar dengan respon Kyuhyun yang lambat. "Sebaiknya kau keluar sekarang. Kita bisa bicara lain kali."

Alis Kyuhyun bertaut. Teriakan protesnya tercekat di tenggorokan, hanya berupa bisikan ketika dia berkata, "Aku tidak—"

"Mari, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Suara halus itu berhasil kembali membekukan Kyuhyun.

"A-ah, baiklah." Seperti kerbau yang dicocok hidungnya, Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Sungmin dengan patuh.

oOo

"Kau setuju dengan pertunangan ini?" Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan untuk pertama kalinya setelah sampai di depan gerbang mansion.

Pemuda manis di hadapannya hanya terdiam, menatap Kyuhyun dengan bola mata kecoklatannya yang datar.

Kyuhyun merasa tenggorokannya kembali tercekat. _Mata Lee Sungmin…_ mungkin terlihat kosong, namun juga punya kekuatan untuk mengosongkan pikiran orang lain.

"Aku akan menelepon taksi untukmu."

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun terbelalak. Dengan sabar Kyuhyun menunggu jawaban pemuda itu, tapi dia malah diabaikan begitu saja. "YAH! Jangan seenaknya!"

Sungmin—lagi-lagi—hanya menatap datar saat Kyuhyun merebut ponselnya. "Teleponnya sudah tersambung. Kau langsung beritahu alamatnya sendiri saja ya."

Grep!

"Hei bocah…" Kesabaran Kyuhyun habis sudah. "Aku tidak ingin bertunangan denganmu."

Langkah Sungmin terhenti. Meski Kyuhyun mencengkeram lengannya, pemuda mungil itu sama sekali tak terpancing untuk menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku sudah punya kekasih." Kyuhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Jadi aku tidak bisa menerima pertunangan ini begitu saja."

Sungmin tak kunjung merespon yang membuat Kyuhyun menarik bahunya, memaksa pemuda mungil itu berbalik. Sebuah kesalahan besar. Karena saat mata mereka bertemu, Kyuhyun merasakan sekujur tubuhnya kembali membeku.

"Berjuanglah." Hanya itu yang dikatakan Lee Sungmin sebelum tubuh _petite_nya berbalik meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih mematung di depan gerbang.

oOo

"PERTUNANGAN?!" Donghae menyembur juicenya tepat ke wajah Kyuhyun.

"Hyung…" Kyuhyun mengelap wajahnya dengan tangan, menatap tajam dengan aura kegelapan. "Kau jorok sekali, heh."

"Ma-maaf…" Donghae menyeringai salah tingkah, sama sekali tidak berusaha membantu untuk membersihkan semprotan juicenya. "Apa—"

"Apa Hyukjae-ssi sudah tahu?" Suara Yesung menggantikan pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkan Donghae.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya. "Ini… sulit untuk dilakukan, hyung."

"Hyukjae-ssi harus tahu, Kyuhyun," ucap Ryeowook dengan tatapan prihatin. "Kapan acara pertunangannya?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Tidak tahu?" Donghae menyipitkan matanya. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku sedang berusaha membatalkannya." Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. "Tapi ini sulit."

Ketiga pemuda itu menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak begitu frustasi. "Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Ryeowook menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Tidak perlu, Ryeowookie. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan."

"Tapi kau _sudah_ merepotkan Eunhyuk, Kyu."

"Eunhyuk?" Mata Ryeowook melebar. "Siapa Eunhyuk?"

"Itu panggilan khusus dari Donghae untuk Hyukjae-ssi, Ryeonggu." Yesung menepuk-nepuk kepala Ryeowook, entah apa maksudnya.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, tanpa menyadari aura kegelapan Kyuhyun yang duduk di sampingnya mulai menguar semakin pekat.

"Hanya aku yang boleh memanggilnya seperti itu, hyung." Kyuhyun melempar tatapan tajam.

Donghae hanya membuka-buka kertas partitur musik milik Yesung dengan santai. "Aku sudah memanggilnya seperti itu sejak aku lahir, sulit diubah lagi."

"Semuanya sudah berubah sejak Eunseo-ssi datang, kau tak ingat?"

Donghae tersenyum.

Sementara Ryeowook melihat perang dingin antara pemuda Cho dan pemuda Lee itu dengan tatapan kebingungan. "Kalian ini sedang bicara apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa, Wookie. Astaga kau manis sekali~" Donghae tertawa mempesona seperti seorang _player_ yang sedang menggoda wanita, jemarinya mencubit pipi Ryeowook lembut. "Aku ada urusan. Jadi aku pergi dulu ya? Jam istirahat siang nanti aku akan kembali kemari."

"Tak usah kembali," interupsi Kyuhyun dingin. "Kau bukan bagian dari KRY, ingat itu."

Donghae tertawa lagi dan melambaikan tangannya. "Aku akan kembali. Aku janji."

Hening sejenak setelah pintu ruang klub musik itu tertutup. Jemari Yesung yang mendarat di pipi Ryeowook menjadi pemecah keheningan pertama. "Apa yang kau lakukan, hyung?" Ryeowook bertanya bingung karena Yesung terus mengelap pipinya seperti sedang membersihkan sesuatu.

"Bukan apa-apa," balas Yesung datar, matanya beralih pada Kyuhyun. "Jadi… siapa tunanganmu itu?"

"Lee Sungmin."

"Pewaris Lee Company, eh?" Yesung mengangguk paham. Pemuda bermata bulan sabit itu memang tampak pendiam, tapi wawasannya luas sekali. "Kudengar dia putra tunggal sama sepertimu, Kyuhyun. Pasangan yang cocok untuk pengembangan bisnis dua perusahaan besar."

"Perjodohan demi uang?" Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Basi."

"Sudah bertemu dengannya, Kyuhyun?" Ryeowook membulatkan matanya, tampak penasaran. "Bagaimana orangnya?"

"Hanya anak kecil." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponsel pink dari saku blazernya. "Siswa kelas 3 SMP dari Sapphire High School, umur 16 tahun. Setahun lebih muda dari kita, Ryeowookie."

Ryeowook terbelalak. "Kau sudah bertukar ponsel dengannya?! Hubungan kalian sudah sejauh itu?!"

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Tidak, aku hanya merebut ponsel ini darinya saat dia ingin memanggilkan taksi untukku. Dan dia pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja seolah ponsel ini bukan benda yang penting."

"Memanggilkan taksi?" Ryeowook menangkup kedua pipinya sendiri. "Dia manis sekali, Kyu~"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. Ryeowook memang hanya memanggilnya 'Kyu' jika pemuda mungil itu sedang jahil. "Sama sekali tidak manis, orangnya sangat datar."

"Datar sepertimu?" tanya Yesung spontan.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung sejenak. "Kurang lebih dia justru mirip denganmu, hyung. Tapi dia masih lebih dingin_._"

Yesung menautkan alisnya tidak terima. "Aku bukan orang yang dingin."

"Kau memang tidak sadar diri, hyung." Kyuhyun mencibir.

"Apa ada foto tunanganmu di dalam sana?" Ryeowook segera mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum debat kusir Yesung dan Kyuhyun berlanjut lebih jauh.

"Ada beberapa." Kyuhyun menggeser slide foto dalam layar sentuh ponsel pink di tangannya. "Tapi dia sama sekali tidak berekspresi dalam setiap foto."

Baru kali ini Kyuhyun melihat ponsel tanpa selca. Sepertinya Lee Sungmin bukan orang yang hobi berfoto. Semuanya berupa foto-foto kegiatan sekolah seperti organisasi atau ekstrakulikuler dalam seragam Sapphire High School yang elite. Tidak ada foto sendirian, tapi juga tidak ada foto dengan orang yang sama—sepertinya Lee Sungmin punya banyak teman tapi tak ada satupun yang dekat dengannya.

"Aku ingin lihat juga, Kyu."

"…"

"Kyu?"

"…"

"KYUHYUN!"

"MWO?" Kyuhyun tersentak, gerakan jemarinya yang masih menggeser slide foto terhenti seketika. "Kenapa berteriak seperti itu, Kim Ryeowook?! Mengagetkan saja!"

Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya. "Kau tidak mendengarku."

Kyuhyun mengerjap. "Memangnya kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Ryeowook dan Yesung terbelalak. "Kyuhyun…" Yesung sampai berdiri dari duduknya saat menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Kau serius sudah pacaran dengan Hyukjae-ssi selama 2 tahun?"

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya bingung. "Hah? Kau ini bicara apa, hyung? Tentu saja itu benar."

"Lalu… kenapa sepertinya kau cepat sekali berpindah hati?"

Mata Kyuhyun membulat lebar atas pernyataan Yesung yang kelewat frontal itu. "A-apa yang kau bicarakan? Siapa yang berpindah hati?!"

"Tentu saja kau," jawab Yesung serius. "Ini baru awal, Kyuhyun. Dan belum apa-apa Lee Sungmin sudah mengambil seluruh perhatianmu."

Kyuhyun tercengang. "Aku tidak mengerti—"

"Kau sama sekali tidak mendengar suara Ryeonggu saat kau sedang memandangi Lee Sungmin."

Kyuhyun terbelalak shock. "Aku…" Mata obskuritnya melirik ponsel pink di tangannya sekilas, sebelum cepat-cepat memasukkannya ke dalam saku blazer. "Aku hanya sedang konsentrasi. Kau sudah tahu kan, hyung? Tak ada orang yang bisa menggangguku saat aku sedang konsentrasi bermain Starcraft atau mengerjakan soal Matematika. Yah, hanya hal biasa semacam itu."

"Na'ah…" Yesung mencibir. "Belum apa-apa kau sudah membuatnya sebanding dengan dua hal yang paling kau sukai."

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun membentak, frustasi. "Yang paling kusukai itu Eunhyuk!"

Yesung melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan tatapan menantang. "Kita lihat seminggu ke depan, Kyu. Apa kau masih bisa memegang kata-katamu itu."

Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras. Yesung hanya memanggilnya 'Kyu' saat pemuda bermata bulan sabit itu sedang meremehkannya. "Berhenti memojokkanku, hyung." Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya, sempat menoleh ke belakang sebelum mencapai pintu. "Dan kau tahu aku tidak akan mengkhianati Eunhyuk!"

BRAK!

Pintu terbanting keras. Hanya Ryeowook yang berjengit kaget, Yesung tampak tidak terpengaruh.

"Kau membuatnya marah, hyung." Mata innocent Ryeowook mendongak menatap Yesung. "Apa kau serius berkata seperti itu?"

Yesung tersenyum lembut, senyum yang hanya dia tunjukkan pada Ryeowook seorang. "_Love at first sight_, Ryeonggu." Jemarinya mengusap rambut Ryeowook penuh sayang. "Hanya orang keras kepala yang terlambat menyadarinya."

oOo

_Apa-apaan Kim Jongwoon itu? Tidak masuk akal!_

Batin Kyuhyun terus merutuk dengan langkah kaki menghentak keras-keras. Tak mempedulikan siswa-siswi di sepanjang koridor yang menatapnya ngeri sejak tadi.

"Kyuhyun?"

"APA, HAH?!" Kyuhyun membentak pada seseorang yang menyentuh pundaknya dari belakang.

"K-kau kenapa…?"

Kyuhyun membeku, menyadari dia baru saja membentak kekasihnya sendiri. "A-aku minta maaf, Eunhyukkie," ucapnya dengan tatapan menyesal. "Aku sedang emosi."

"Ada masalah, Kyuhyun?" Hyukjae menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun penuh perhatian. "Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Grep!

"K-Kyuhyun?" Hyukjae tersentak, matanya bergerak gelisah pada seisi koridor yang menatap mereka. Baru kali ini Kyuhyun memeluknya di depan umum.

"Ibumu ingin kau menikah dengan orang kaya, kan?"

Alis Hyukjae bertaut. "K-kenapa tiba-tiba—"

"Oleh karena itu kau dijodohkan dengan ahjussi kaya itu, kan?"

"Kyuhyunnie…" Hyukjae membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. "Kenapa tiba-tiba membahas hal ini? Kau tahu perjodohanku sudah dibatalkan sejak ibuku tahu aku sudah punya kau."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Menurutmu—" bisiknya tajam, "—jika aku bukan pewaris Cho Corp, apa ibumu akan tetap membatalkan perjodohanmu?"

Hyukjae meremas lengan blazer Kyuhyun kuat. Dia tahu itu, dia tahu. "K-kau keberatan? Kau marah dengan ibuku?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Mendadak menyadari dari sekian banyak pasang mata yang mengawasi momennya dengan Hyukjae, ada Donghae di antara mereka. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, sengaja menyandarkan dahinya di bahu Hyukjae.

"Tidak, hanya saja…" Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hyukjae. "Bagaimana jika hal semacam itu terjadi padaku, Eunhyukkie?"

Mata Kyuhyun menangkap sosok Donghae yang mengepalkan tangannya dan berbalik pergi. Kyuhyun menyeringai, sejenak melupakan isi percakapannya dengan Hyukjae, batinnya malah dipenuhi rasa kemenangan atas Donghae.

Pikiran bodoh yang membuatnya lengah, masih ada banyak pasang mata lain yang mengawasi mereka.

oOo

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Info lewat :**

Yesung, Donghae, Eunhyuk = 2 SMA, 18 tahun (umur Korea)—umur asli 17 tahun.

Kyuhyun, Ryeowook = 1 SMA, 17 tahun (umur Korea)—umur asli 16 tahun.

Sungmin = 3 SMP, 16 tahun (umur Korea)—umur asli 15 tahun.

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Well, another short chapter, guys~

Saya agak kehilangan passion dalam menulis sepertinya. Rasa cinta pada KyuMin semakin bertambah, tapi semangat nulis fanficnya nggak sebesar waktu tahun 2011 atau 2012. Mungkin _shipping_ dan _writing _adalah masalah yang berbeda. Buat yang author pernah merasakan tidak, semangat pengen bikin fanfic, ide udah meledak-ledak, pengen banget ngetik, tapi begitu ngetik jadi nggak semangat? Apa cuma gue disini yang begitu? =,=

Buat yang protes soal **'Sungmin itu nggak kurus, kenapa kamu bilang Sungmin kurus?'**, maaf yaaa… KyuMin versi High School di mata saya emang pake KyuMin jaman dulu. Dimana Sungmin masih kurus belum berotot, dan Kyuhyun yang kurus bermuka tirus. Jelas berlawanan dengan KyuMin jaman sekarang yang Sungminnya montok berotot (walaupun tetep mungil dan super cute) dan Kyuhyun yang udah rada gemuk dengan pipi chubby mengembang bulat. Seringnya ada kombinasi dengan jaman sekarang juga, misalnya badannya badan Sungmin jaman dulu, tapi gaya rambutnya yang jaman sekarang.

Buat yang protes soal **'ciri-ciri Sungmin yang masih menggunakan topeng itu mirip dengan ciri-ciri Eunhyuk'**, jujur saya sendiri sama sekali nggak ngerasa ada ciri-ciri Eunhyuk disana. Coba kita flashback bentar yah…

_Gender sudah pasti lelaki dilihat dari pakaiannya yang berupa __white suit__ dengan kemeja __baby blue__, rambut pirang platinum, wajah tidak jelas di balik topeng biru yang menutup mata, tubuh kurus-mungil-pendek. _

_Kyuhyun menyadari suara pemuda yang menjadi pemandunya itu punya __tone__ yang terdengar lembut._

Yang mana ciri-ciri Eunhyuk? Yang lelaki? Yang pake jas putih kemeja biru? Yang rambut pirang platinum? Yang topeng biru? Yang kurus? Yang mungil? Yang pendek?

Wah yang bener aja deh… Sungmin jelas lelaki, rambut pirang platinumnya Sungmin mempesona banget pas di SFS, dan iya sih Eunhyuk emang kurus, tapi Eunhyuk jelas-jelas NGGAK MUNGIL DAN NGGAK PENDEK, kan? *dicapslock* Dan suaranya Eunhyuk nggak lembut, kan?

Buat yang nanya soal **'sekolah dan jurusan'**, saya udah kuliah teman~ iyap di FKIP a.k.a fakultas keguruan dan ilmu pendidikan, doakan saya cepat lulus ya :D

Overall, thanks a lot for review, dan buat yang silent readers ya thanks for reading aja :D

Kamsahamnida chingudeul~ *hug*

* * *

Pojok Promosi

Kunjungi crimsonwine . wordpress .com (hilangkan spasi) bila anda berkesempatan, hehehehe...

Kamsahamnida :D


	4. Two Lovers

**Falling Without You**

by Kiri-chan

_Apa yang kau rasakan jika kau tak bisa menentukan jalan hidupmu sendiri? Cho Kyuhyun tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, hingga dia bertemu Lee Sungmin, pemuda manis yang tak pernah tersenyum dari dasar hatinya, seseorang yang sepertinya telah menyerah dalam hidup._

**Main Pair :** Kyuhyun/Sungmin

**Warning :** ada beberapa crack pair sebagai konflik dalam cerita, **it's SLASH! YAOI! Shounen-ai! Whatever a BoyxBoy FanFiction called! **Siapapun yang keberatan bisa menerapkan asas **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** bagi fanfiction ini.

~ Chapter 4 ~

**Two Lovers**

oOo

Prak!

Tumpukan kertas _glossy_ itu menghajar wajah Kyuhyun, membuat sepasang bola mata obsidiannya terbelalak shock. "I-ini…"

"Lee Hyukjae."

Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak panik saat nama yang selama ini dia sembunyikan rapat-rapat dari keluarganya kini terlontar tegas dalam suara presdir Cho.

"Jadi pemuda ini yang membuatmu bersikeras masuk sekolah negeri, Kyuhyun?"

Sudah lama amarah seorang Cho Yeunghwan tak membuatnya ketakutan, namun kali ini bahu Kyuhyun gemetar. Di lantai bertebaran foto-foto dirinya dan Hyukjae saat berpelukan di koridor sekolah kemarin.

"K-kami hanya teman…"

PLAK!

Kesadaran Kyuhyun disentak saat tamparan itu melayang keras ke pipi kirinya. Mata gelapnya menatap nyalang. "JIKA DIA KEKASIHKU SEKALIPUN ITU BUKAN URUSANMU, CHO YEUNGHWAN!"

BUAKKK!

Punggung Kyuhyun tertahan dinding saat dua tangan ayahnya mencengkeram kerah seragamnya kuat. "Inilah yang kukhawatirkan jika melepasmu di antara rakyat jelata, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau sudah terlalu jauh."

Kyuhyun meludah darah yang dia tahan dalam mulut, menyeringai sinis tanpa rasa takut pada wajah dingin Cho Yeunghwan. "Rakyat jelata, kau bilang? Kita bahkan bukan keluarga kerajaan, Yeunghwan-ssi. Kau terlalu banyak membaca dongeng?"

Wajah presdir Cho memerah, kepalan tangannya kembali mengeras. "Jauhi Lee Hyukjae."

"Apa hakmu?" Kyuhyun masih bersandar pada pintu, tak berniat menegakkan tubuh meski ayahnya telah berbalik memunggunginya.

"Kau tidak bisa lagi berhubungan dengan Lee Hyukjae atau siapapun, Kyuhyun." Suara dingin Cho Yeunghwan terdengar tajam, menusuk. "Kau sudah dijodohkan dengan Lee Sungmin."

_Bayangan mata beku itu, suara lembut itu, wajah datar itu… _Kyuhyun memejamkan mata saat amarah dalam dadanya mendadak lenyap dengan cara yang aneh. "Lee Sungmin?" Kyuhyun mendengus, berusaha bersikap sinis meski suaranya terdengar lemah. "Aku yakin kau sama sekali tak melihatnya saat menyetujui perjodohan ini, bukan? Kau hanya melihat seberapa banyak kekayaan yang akan dia warisi—"

Grep!

"Jangan sembarangan bicara."

"Huk…" Kyuhyun tercekik, tangan besar Cho Yeunghwan kembali mengunci kerah seragamnya kuat.

"Tentu saja aku tahu Lee Sungmin. Aku tahu anak seperti apa dia." Tangan presdir Cho menjauh dari Kyuhyun yang terengah-engah meraih napas. "Aku tahu hanya putra Lee Chunhwa yang pantas berdampingan denganmu."

_Apa bedanya? _Kyuhyun merutuk dalam hati. _Putra Lee Chunhwa, pewaris Lee Corporation, penyatuan dua perusahaan besar di Korea Selatan. _

"Jika kau tak segera mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Lee Hyukjae…"

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang.

"… aku tak bisa menjamin apa yang akan terjadi pada anak itu."

Kyuhyun terbelalak. "JANGAN—"

"Karena itu jauhi dia." Kalimat tajam Cho Yeunghwan menebas protes Kyuhyun cepat. "Jika kau ingin Lee Hyukjae hidup tenang."

oOo

Seragam Seoul Senior High itu sama sekali tak kelihatan mencolok di depan gerbang sekolah Sapphire High School. Jika bukan karena wajahnya yang kelewat tampan, tidak ada seorangpun yang akan melirik Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang menyandarkan tubuh tingginya pada dinding—berpose bak lukisan di mata gadis-gadis.

"Siapa pemuda tampan itu?"

"Apa ada yang mengenalnya?"

Bisik-bisik tersebar. Jika ini sekolah negeri, sudah tentu para gadis itu akan berteriak-teriak histeris. Namun segalanya jadi lain di Sapphire High School, sekolah elite yang mengajarkan sopan santun dan tata krama tingkat tinggi bagi siswa-siswinya yang merupakan putra-putri dari direktur perusahaan ini-itu.

"Apa yang dilakukan anak sekolah negeri disini?" Beberapa pemuda mendekati Kyuhyun dengan tatapan angkuh. "Ini bukan tempatmu."

_Dasar bocah sok kuasa._

Kyuhyun melirik, sudut bibirnya tertarik tipis. "Aku mencari Lee Sungmin."

Ekspresi terperangah muncul dari setiap orang yang mendengar ucapan tegas Kyuhyun.

"Dia mencari Lee Sungmin?"

"Beraninya…"

"Memangnya siapa dia?"

Bisik-bisik semakin keras. Bahkan gadis-gadis yang tadinya menatap kagum pada Kyuhyun kini berubah sinis. Salah seorang dari mereka memberanikan diri mendekati Kyuhyun. "Maaf, tapi Lee Sungmin-ssi kami bukan orang yang bisa anda temui sembarangan."

'_Lee Sungmin-ssi kami?'_

Alis Kyuhyun naik mendengar ungkapan gadis itu. "Aku tak tahu apa maksudmu, tapi sebaiknya kau cepat panggilkan dia. Aku ada urusan dengannya."

Mata gadis itu terbelalak. "Beraninya kau—"

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

Tangan gadis itu—yang ditujukan untuk menampar wajah Kyuhyun—terhenti di udara. "C-Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Pemuda itu Cho Kyuhyun?!"

"Calon tunangan Lee Sungmin-ssi?"

"Mustahil!"

"Bagaimana bisa putra direktur Cho bersekolah di SMA negeri?"

Kyuhyun tak sempat menggubris keributan yang terjadi, matanya menatap lurus pada sumber suara yang menyebut namanya pertama kali.

"Lee Sungmin…" Langkah Kyuhyun mendekat. "Aku perlu bicara denganmu."

Sungmin mendongak, memperlihatkan sepasang mata rubah yang berkilau di bawah sinar matahari. "Kita bicara di tempat lain saja…"

Kyuhyun terpaku saat Sungmin berbisik dengan suaranya yang terlalu lembut di telinga Kyuhyun.

"… terlalu banyak orang disini."

oOo

"Mencari Kyuhyun?"

Suara itu membekukan Hyukjae yang sedang mondar-mandir gelisah di depan ruang klub musik. "D-Donghae-ssi?"

Donghae tersenyum meremehkan. "Ryeowookie bilang Kyuhyun tak masuk sekolah seharian ini jika kau ingin tahu, Hyukjae-ssi," ujarnya dengan jemari membelai pipi Hyukjae. "Sudah lupa dengan kekasihnya ini, mungkin?"

Plak!

Hyukjae menepis pelan tangan Donghae. "Jangan menyentuhku, Lee Donghae."

"Sudah dengar tentang perjodohan Kyuhyun?" Donghae masih tersenyum, tak menggubris tatapan tajam Hyukjae yang berubah terluka.

"K-Kyuhyun bilang dia akan segera membatalkan perjodohan itu." Mata Hyukjae berusaha terlihat tegar meski jelas tampak ketakutan.

Donghae mendengus. "Dan kau percaya pada bocah itu, Lee Hyukjae?"

"Aku harus percaya pada siapa lagi jika bukan pada Kyuhyun?" Hyukjae menatap sinis. "Apa aku harus percaya padamu?"

Tinju Donghae terkepal dalam saku blazernya, meski begitu parasnya masih terlihat tenang dari luar. "Ngomong-ngomong aku melihat presdir Cho di daerah rumahmu tadi pagi."

Hyukjae menegang.

"Dia sedang bicara dengan… mmm… penyewa rumah yang kau tinggali dengan ibumu itu?"

Wajah Hyukjae memucat, bahunya gemetar gelisah sebelum berlari panik meninggalkan Donghae. Ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan ibunya, mungkin.

Donghae menatap datar. "Kau pikir berhubungan dengan orang kaya akan membuat hidupmu selalu nyaman? Dasar bodoh."

oOo

"Jadi… kau ingin bicara apa?"

Café ini terlalu tenang, bahkan suara pelan Sungmin jadi terdengar begitu jelas.

"Perjodohan ini…" Kyuhyun mengaduk cappucinonya asal, "… kau tidak keberatan?"

"Bukankah yang keberatan itu kau?"

"Aku bertanya soal pendapatmu." Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin dengan napas terhela berat. "Jadi kau tidak keberatan?"

"Keberatan atau tidak," Bibir _pinkish_ Sungmin tampak sewarna dengan es krim strawberry yang sedang dia makan, "aku tetap tidak bisa membantumu membatalkan perjodohan ini, Kyuhyun-ssi."

_Terlalu tenang._

"Apa kau tidak punya perasaan?" Kalimat tajam Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitas makan Sungmin. "Kau dijodohkan dengan orang asing yang sama sekali tidak kau kenal. Bagaimana kau bisa begitu santai menghadapinya?"

Sungmin terdiam, menatap Kyuhyun lekat hingga membuat pemuda di hadapannya itu sedikit bergetar. "Karena percuma saja."

Kyuhyun tersentak.

"Meski kau berontak sekeras apapun, takdir yang mengekang hidup kita tidak akan bergeming. Tidak akan ada yang berubah. Jadi untuk apa dilawan?"

"Ini bukan takdir!" Kyuhyun berteriak membantah, tak peduli suaranya memancing perhatian seisi café. "Ini hanya aturan bodoh yang dibuat manusia!"

"Kau lahir sebagai putra Cho sajangnim, itu namanya takdir kan?" Sungmin membalas tanpa emosi. "Jadi terima saja nasib—"

"LEE SUNGMIN!" Kyuhyun mencengkeram bahu Sungmin putus asa.

_Anak ini… kenapa begitu dingin? Kenapa begitu kosong? Kenapa begitu tidak punya perasaan?_

Wajah frustasi Kyuhyun tercermin dalam bola mata bening Sungmin. Napas keduanya beradu. Detak normal jantung Sungmin terdengar samar-samar. Menyadarkan Kyuhyun jika manusia di hadapannya ini benar-benar makhluk hidup.

Deg… deg… deg…

Dan tanpa sadar jantung Kyuhyun sendiri sudah berdebar di luar batas normal.

"Ma-maaf." Kyuhyun tidak mengerti mengapa wajahnya memanas, tangannya melepas Sungmin dan kembali duduk dengan kepala tertunduk. "Aku tidak bermaksud bersikap kasar padamu."

Hening sejenak sebelum Kyuhyun merasakan sentuhan lembut memeluk jemarinya, hangat. Mata obsidian itu terbelalak kaget.

"Aku tahu ini menyulitkanmu." Sepertinya Sungmin sedang berusaha menghibur.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. Membalas genggaman tangan mungil Sungmin yang entah mengapa terasa begitu nyaman. "Menyulitkan _kita berdua_, lebih tepatnya," koreksi Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerjap, _fox-like eyes _itu masih terlihat kosong. Dan perasaan aneh yang membuncah dalam dada Kyuhyun membuatnya ingin segera memenuhi kekosongan di dalam sana.

"Sekali-kali pikirkan soal dirimu juga, Lee Sungmin." Mata obsidian Kyuhyun menatap mata karamel Sungmin lembut. "Karena yang berhak mengatur hidup kita hanyalah diri kita sendiri."

oOo

"Namamu Lee Hyukjae?"

Hyukjae mengerem larinya secara mendadak. Matanya terbelalak saat menemukan ibunya bersimpuh dengan wajah menangis ketakutan di teras kecil rumah mereka. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA EOMMA?!" bentak Hyukjae sembari menghampiri ibunya tergesa. "Eomma, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tak melakukan apapun." Mata dingin lelaki paruh baya yang menjulang angkuh di hadapan Hyukjae dan ibunya tampak merendahkan. "Dia menangis histeris sendiri setelah aku mengatakan akan mengambil alih tanah rumah ini secepatnya."

"A-apa…" Hyukjae tersentak. "K-kau akan mengusir kami dari rumah ini?!"

Ibunya menangis semakin keras, Hyukjae segera memeluknya erat. Emosinya naik. "Memangnya kau siapa berani sekali mengganggu hidup orang!" teriaknya marah. "Apa kau tidak punya hati atau—"

"H-Hyuk…" Sentuhan lemah ibunya memotong kemarahan Hyukjae. "Bersikaplah sopan pada calon mertuamu."

Hyukjae terperangah shock. Sementara wajah lelaki paruh baya di hadapannya berubah merah padam.

"BERANINYA KAU BICARA BEGI—"

PLAKKK!

"EOMMA!" Hyukjae merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak sempat mencegah tangan kurang ajar yang barusan menampar wajah lemah ibunya. "KAU TAK PERLU BERSIKAP KASAR—"

"Hyuk…" Cengkraman di blazer seragamnya lagi-lagi menghentikan luapan amarah Hyukjae. Ibunya merangkak lemah, mendekati pria tak punya hati itu dan bersimpuh di kakinya. "T-tuan Cho… kuharap kau bisa menerima uri Hyukjae, dia anak yang baik, dia anak yang dapat membahagiakan Kyuhyun…"

GREP!

"Hanya pria tak punya harga diri yang tega berbuat kekerasan pada wanita lemah, tuan presdir." Hyukjae berhasil menahan tangan yang nyaris melayang kembali pada wajah ibunya.

Emosi sang presdir Cho Yeunghwan siap meledak kapan saja. Tatapan matanya tampak tajam membunuh. "Ajari soal 'harga diri' pada mulut ibumu yang tak tahu adat itu."

Gigi Hyukjae gemeratak, marah. Tapi Hyukjae tak ingin apa yang dia lakukan berakibat buruk yang bisa menimpa ibunya juga nanti.

"Kau sudah menjadi taruhan Kyuhyun." Mata tuan Cho terpejam, mati-matian menahan amarah. "Aku datang hanya untuk memberi peringatan."

Hyukjae tak perlu penjelasan lebih panjang demi mencerna situasi. "Aku tak peduli!" tegasnya tanpa rasa takut. "Aku tak akan melepaskan Kyuhyun! Meski aku harus jadi gelandangan sekalipun!"

Rahang Cho Yeunghwan mengeras.

PLAK!

Hyukjae terkejut, jemarinya perlahan menyentuh sebelah pipinya yang memerah. Bukan presdir Cho yang barusan menamparnya, melainkan _ibunya sendiri_.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu, anak bodoh?!" Dua tangan wanita itu mencengkeram kerah seragam Hyukjae. "Mana mungkin kau diizinkan bersama Kyuhyun jika bicaramu kasar begitu?! Dan 'jadi gelandangan' katamu?! Kau ini punya otak, tidak?! Aku tidak sudi punya anak yang mau jadi gelandangan sepertimu! Sekarang memohonlah pada tuan Cho! Kau harus memohon!"

Cho Yeunghwan menaikkan sebelah alis saat wanita itu memaksa putranya sendiri untuk bersujud di kakinya.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk mengurusi orang-orang bodoh seperti kalian," gumamnya dingin sebelum berbalik pergi menuju limousine mewahnya.

oOo

_Karena yang berhak mengatur hidup kita hanyalah diri kita sendiri._

"Kata-kata seperti itu…" Sungmin menyentuh sebelah pipinya yang memar, "… hanya harapan palsu belaka, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Amarah tergambar jelas dalam mata Kyuhyun, tinju pemuda berkulit pucat itu terkepal kuat. Tubuh tingginya nyaris mendobrak pintu ruangan direktur Lee yang telah tertutup rapat jika tangan Sungmin tak segera menahannya. "Kau mau apa?"

"AYAH MACAM APA YANG TEGA MEMUKUL ANAKNYA SENDIRI?!" Kyuhyun membentak berang.

"Bukankah ayahmu juga begitu?"

Kyuhyun menggeretakkan giginya. Dia memang biasa diperlakukan kasar oleh ayahnya. Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa dipukul, dihajar, bahkan sampai babak belur. Tapi dia tak bisa menerima kenyataan saat mengetahui Sungmin juga menerima perlakuan yang sama.

"Hentikan…" Sungmin menahan lengan Kyuhyun kuat-kuat saat calon tunangannya itu kembali bernafsu ingin mendobrak pintu.

Sayangnya emosi terlalu menguasai Kyuhyun, pemuda berkulit pucat itu bahkan berhasil menepis cekalan Sungmin keras.

Grep!

"Cho Kyuhyun, kumohon."

Kyuhyun membeku.

"Jangan memperpanjang masalah." Sungmin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Kyuhyun. Pelukannya terlalu lemah, Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun bisa menghempaskannya kapan saja. Tapi setidaknya dia sudah mencoba.

Hening sejenak sebelum Sungmin mendongak pelan, mencoba menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Sungmin tak bisa membaca ekspresi wajah pucat itu, hanya saja dia tahu Kyuhyun sudah kehilangan amarahnya. Perlahan Sungmin melepas pelukannya, _namun…_

Grep!

… _kedua lengan Kyuhyun mengunci tubuhnya kembali._

Sungmin mengerjap. "Kyuhyun… ssi?"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya kuat.

Dia masih bersama Sungmin di café tadi, dengan tautan jemari yang saling menggenggam, dengan kontak mata yang saling menyelami isi hati masing-masing—atau hanya Kyuhyun sendiri yang mencoba mencari tahu isi hati Sungmin—sebelum para bodyguard suruhan keluarga Lee itu datang dan meminta Sungmin untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Kyuhyun berhasil memaksa ikut, sayangnya dia tak berhasil meminta ikut masuk ke ruangan presdir Lee—_hal yang saat ini disesalinya._

"Aku—" Kyuhyun berbisik lemah, "—benar-benar minta maaf."

"Bukan salahmu."

"Tidak, ini memang salahku." Kyuhyun menggeleng keras. "Salahku yang mengajakmu kabur dari sekolah. Aku tidak menyangka ayahmu sama kerasnya dengan ayahku. Aku minta maaf."

"Kau berlebihan, Kyuhyun-ssi." Sungmin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun lembut. "Kau sendiri tahu kalau hal semacam ini sudah biasa."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Tidak, _batinnya miris, _tidak boleh dibiasakan. _

_Tidak boleh seperti ini terus._

"Kyuhyun-ssi?" Sungmin mengerjap lagi saat pelukan Kyuhyun semakin menguat.

"Aku akan membebaskanmu." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar tegas dari dasar hatinya. "Aku akan membebaskan kita berdua dari jeratan takdir bodoh ini."

oOo

**To Be Continued**


	5. Fallen Destiny

**Falling Without You**

by Kiri-chan

_Apa yang kau rasakan jika kau tak bisa menentukan jalan hidupmu sendiri? Cho Kyuhyun tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, hingga dia bertemu Lee Sungmin, pemuda manis yang tak pernah tersenyum dari dasar hatinya, seseorang yang sepertinya telah menyerah dalam hidup._

**Main Pair :** Kyuhyun/Sungmin

**Warning :** ada beberapa crack pair sebagai konflik dalam cerita, **it's SLASH! YAOI! Shounen-ai! Whatever a BoyxBoy FanFiction called! **Siapapun yang keberatan bisa menerapkan asas **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** bagi fanfiction ini.

~ Chapter 5 ~

**Fallen Destiny**

oOo

"Hm… jadi kau menerima pertunangan itu?"

Plak!

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertanya dengan wajah sedatar itu, hyung?!" Ryeowook mencengkeram gulungan kertas yang baru dia layangkan ke jidat Yesung itu gemas. "Kyuhyun, kau…" Matanya kembali melotot ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kau serius?!"

"Ya, tentu saja aku serius."

Ryeowook terperangah. Mematung selama beberapa detik demi memastikan pemuda-kelewat-santai yang duduk di hadapannya ini memang Kyuhyun asli. "Kau… benar-benar jatuh cinta pada calon tunanganmu itu?"

Kyuhyun terbelalak. "YAH! JANGAN BICARA SEMBARANGAN, KIM RYEOWOOK!"

"Hoo…" Yesung menatap tertarik. "Jadi kau menerima pertunangan itu bukan karena cinta, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. "Tentu saja tidak! Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan, hyung?!"

"Aku hanya bertanya-tanya, bagaimana dengan—"

"Bagaimana dengan Hyukjae?" Suara itu seolah menggantikan Yesung.

Kyuhyun tersentak dari duduknya. "Donghae hyung?!"

Donghae menyandarkan tubuhnya di ambang pintu, tersenyum mengejek. "Jika kau menerima pertunangan itu, bagaimana dengan Hyukjae, Kyuhyun?"

"Keluar dari sini, hyung." Kyuhyun menatap dingin. "Kau bukan bagian dari KRY."

"Baiklah." Donghae mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah menyerah. "Lanjutkan pembicaraan kalian, tuan-tuan. Aku sebagai orang luar klub akan menyingkir sebagaimana mestinya."

Donghae benar-benar menutup pintu setelah itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. "Tumben sekali otaknya bisa merespon dengan baik."

"Kyuhyun—"

"Jadi, Kyuhyun…" Ryeowook menggebrak meja pelan, menginterupsi Yesung yang sepertinya juga ingin bicara. "Apa yang dikatakan Donghae hyung benar, bagaimana dengan Hyukjae-ssi?"

"Ini yang terbaik untuknya."

"Mwo?" Ryeowook menautkan alisnya heran. "Maksudmu apa?"

"Hubungan kami—" Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, "—sudah ketahuan."

"MWOYA?!" Ryeowook terperangah. "Bagaimana… bagaimana bisa?!"

"Ahjussi tua tak tahu diri itu…" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Mudah saja baginya untuk mengirim mata-mata ke sekolah ini. Tsk… padahal dia sudah janji tidak akan ikut campur urusanku seputar sekolah."

"Tapi masalahnya Lee Hyukjae berbeda dari sekedar 'masalah sekolah', Kyuhyun." Yesung menanggapi. "Dan wajar jika ayahmu menyelidikinya, bagaimanapun kau akan dijodohkan."

"Dan kau sudah menerima perjodohannya," sambung Ryeowook menegaskan.

"Kalian seperti membela ahjussi tua itu." Kyuhyun mendengus. "Aku melakukan semua ini demi Eunhyuk juga tahu."

Mata Yesung melebar seolah baru ingat sesuatu. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal Lee Hyukjae…" ucapnya dengan mata menatap serius. "Apa kau yakin setelah mendengar percakapan kita tadi, Donghae tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Hyukjae-ssi?"

Kyuhyun terbelalak. Mendadak menyadari mengapa Donghae tumben-tumbennya mau pergi dengan sukarela tadi.

oOo

Plak!

Hyukjae menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang berniat menyentuh bahunya. "Menyingkir dariku!"

"Yah! Kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun mendekat meski Hyukjae berusaha memalingkan wajah darinya. "Apa Donghae hyung mengatakan sesuatu?"

Hyukjae menyeringai sinis. "Sesuatu apa? Sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

_Lee Donghae… sialan! _Kyuhyun merutuk sekasar tangannya yang menarik dagu Hyukjae.

PLAK!

"KAU MASIH BERANI MENYENTUHKU SETELAH MENERIMA PERTUNANGAN ITU, CHO KYUHYUN?!" Murka Hyukjae tumpah sudah. "AKU TIDAK TAHU APA BEDANYA KAU DENGAN LEE DONGHAE!"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, menahan marah. Tangannya menutup sebelah pipinya yang memerah. "Kau memancing perhatian semua orang, Hyuk."

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" Lengkingan Hyukjae bahkan naik beberapa oktaf. "AKU BUKAN LELAKI MURAHAN YANG BISA KALIAN PERMAINKAN BEGITU SAJA!"

_Kalian… kalian… kalian… _Gigi Kyuhyun gemeratak keras. Selalu ada kata 'kalian' setiap kali emosi Hyukjae meluap. Selalu ada kata 'kalian' dalam isi hati Hyukjae yang sesungguhnya. Selalu dua orang itu, _Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Donghae_, atau _Lee Donghae dan Cho Kyuhyun_, entah siapa yang menempati posisi pertama.

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah mempermainkanmu, Eunhyukkie." Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan amarah Hyukjae. "Kau tak boleh percaya terhadap apa yang Donghae hyung katakan. Jika kau ingin tahu soal diriku, kau harus menanyaiku secara langsung."

"Tapi dia benar kan?" Tangan Hyukjae masih terkepal. "Kau menerima pertunangan itu?"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Siap menerima pukulan, tamparan, atau apapun. "Kau tahu aku terpaksa, Eunhyukkie."

"_Chagiya, kau tahu aku terpaksa."_

"_TERPAKSA KATAMU?! SETELAH AKU BERSABAR MENUNGGU PENJELASANMU SELAMA 2 BULAN INI DENGAN GAMPANGNYA KAU BILANG 'TERPAKSA'?!"_

"_HAN SUNHWA! KAU TAHU 30 JUTA WON ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN BISA KULUNASI BAHKAN SAMPAI AKU MATI SEKALIPUN!"_

"_ITU HANYA ALASANMU! BILANG SAJA KAU MEMANG INGIN MENIKAHI WANITA JALANG ITU! APA BEDANYA DIA DENGANMU HAH?! KALIAN BERDUA SAMA-SAMA MURAHAN! SAMA-SAMA JA—"_

_PLAKKK!_

"_LIHAT DIRIMU SENDIRI! WANITA MISKIN SEPERTI DIRIMU ITU YANG MURAHAN!"_

"Hentikan… hentikan…" Hyukjae menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Lututnya gemetar, lemah, nyaris terjatuh. Teriakan-teriakan menyakitkan itu terus bersahut-sahutan memenuhi gendang telinganya.

"E-Eunhyukkie?"

"HENTIKAN!" Hyukjae menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang berusaha menyentuhnya. "HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN!"

Kyuhyun memucat, tak mengerti mengapa Hyukjae kini berteriak-teriak frustasi—memancing perhatian sepanjang koridor gedung sekolah, bahkan guru BP memutuskan untuk mengambil alih situasi.

oOo

"Minumlah."

Kyuhyun menenggak habis air mineral yang disodorkan guru itu. Suara tenggorokannya terdengar keras hingga guru berwajah lembut di hadapannya sampai menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Air dingin cukup bagus untuk meredakan emosi."

Kyuhyun meletakkan botol mineralnya yang telah tandas. Wajahnya masih memerah dengan napas terengah, tapi setidaknya dia sudah bisa diajak berpikir jernih.

"Nah, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau bisa ceritakan apa yang terjadi, cobalah bicara pelan-pelan."

Kyuhyun menatap kosong _name tag_ 'Park Jungsoo' yang tersemat di dada sang guru. "Aku tidak tahu, seonsaengnim."

"Begitu?" Jungsoo seonsaengnim membenarkan letak kacamatanya sekilas. "Setidaknya izinkan aku tahu apa isi pembicaraan kalian sebelum itu."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. "Lee Donghae…" Nama itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Kyuhyun, "… mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya dia katakan pada Eunhyukkie."

"Hm… masalah pribadi rupanya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, menegaskan bahwa hal ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa dicampuri oleh seorang guru konselor sekalipun.

"Apapun itu." Jungsoo seonsaengnim menutup mapnya dan menatap Kyuhyun tegas. "Sepertinya ini masalah yang berat untuk Lee Hyukjae. Kuharap kau cukup dewasa untuk bicara baik-baik dengannya setelah dia tenang nanti."

"Apa saya bisa menemui Eunhyuk sekarang?" Mata Kyuhyun bersinar penuh harap.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan." Tangan Jungsoo seonsaengnim menyapa rambut hazel Kyuhyun, mengusap-usapnya penuh kasih sayang. "Kalian masih terlalu muda untuk tenggelam dalam suatu masalah pelik."

oOo

"Hyuk…"

"Aku tak ingin bicara lagi denganmu." Hyukjae menatap jendela besar di sisi ruang kesehatan. "Keluarlah, Kyuhyun."

"Ini tempat umum—"

Hyukjae terbelalak saat Kyuhyun menarik kursi ke samping ranjangnya.

"—jadi kau tidak berhak mengusirku dari sini. Ruang kesehatan ini kan milik sekolah, bukan milikmu." Kyuhyun duduk dengan santai, mengabaikan Hyukjae yang menggeram dengan mata melotot. "Dan tentu saja aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu terus menerus salah paham."

Hyukjae meremas selimut tipisnya. "Apa maksudmu 'salah paham'? Kau sendiri sudah dengan tegas menyatakan bahwa kau menerima pertunangan—"

"Lalu kenapa?" Kyuhyun menginterupsi dengan sangat tidak sopan. "Aku memang menerima pertunangan itu, tapi tetap saja aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku—"

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Hyukjae erat.

"—tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang telah dilakukan Donghae hyung."

Kilat marah kembali terpancar pada mata Hyukjae. "Dengan menerima pertunangan itu, kau sudah mengkhianati dan meninggalkanku sekaligus, Kyuhyun."

"Ini satu-satunya cara." Kyuhyun mendesah putus asa. "Semakin aku memberontak maka semakin tidak ada jalan keluar. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menerimanya, lalu pelan-pelan mencari cara untuk melepaskan diri."

Alis Hyukjae bertaut. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Bertunangan dengannya, menikah dengannya—"

"MENIKAH?!"

"—mewarisi saham perusahaan, mengambil alih posisi direktur," Kalimat Kyuhyun terus berlanjut lancar, "setelah semua menjadi milik kami, kami akan bebas, dan menentukan jalan hidup kami masing-masing."

Mulut Hyukjae terbuka, lalu menutup. Tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan.

"Kami akan berpisah pada akhirnya, Hyuk." Kyuhyun mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Hyukjae. "Dan pada saat itu, aku akan kembali padamu. Bisakah kau menunggu sampai saat itu?"

"Ini…" Hyukjae menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun, "sungguh konyol."

"Tidak ada cara lain!" Suara Kyuhyun meninggi. "Jika tidak seperti ini maka kau juga akan—" Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya cepat, menyadari ada hal yang tidak seharusnya dia lontarkan.

Hyukjae menatap datar. "Ya, aku tahu. Aku juga akan terkena imbasnya, kan?"

Kyuhyun terbelalak.

"Tak perlu menyembunyikannya dariku, Kyuhyun. Aku tahu ayahmu pasti mengancammu, karena dia… mengancamku juga."

Kyuhyun terperangah, emosi tergambar jelas di wajahnya. "Breng—"

"Tak perlu memaki." Hyukjae mencengkeram lengan blazer Kyuhyun. "Tapi sekarang, ya… aku memahami keadaanmu."

Bahu Kyuhyun merosot, matanya menatap Hyukjae penuh harap. "Kau… mengerti, kan? Tidak marah padaku, kan?"

"Aku mengerti, tapi tetap saja aku khawatir."

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Aku percaya padamu, Kyu." Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tapi bagaimana dengan calon tunanganmu? Bagaimana jika dia jatuh cinta padamu dan tidak mau melepaskanmu?"

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Tidak mungkin."

"Mwo?"

"Dia tidak mungkin mencintaiku." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan dia bisa mencintai seseorang."

oOo

"Besok?"

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak belajar untuk ujian nasional. Jadi_ break_ satu hari saja kurasa tidak masalah." Lee Chunhwa terus menandatangani tumpukan dokumen. "Kau bersedia kan, Sungmin?"

Sungmin membungkuk sopan. "Apapun untuk anda, sajangnim."

Aktivitas Lee Chunhwa terhenti. Memandang Sungmin yang selama 15 tahun ini selalu menjadi putra yang penurut. "Kau…" lirihnya dengan mata menatap lurus wajah Sungmin. "Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Tidak ada, sajangnim."

"Sayang sekali." Lee Chunhwa tersenyum tipis. "Padahal aku ingin tahu apa pendapatmu soal Cho Kyuhyun."

Sungmin terdiam agak lama. "Dia…"

"Kau boleh keluar sekarang." Lee Chunhwa memilih mengabaikan respon Sungmin yang lambat. "Kau bisa jawab pertanyaanku lain kali."

"Aku mengerti." Sungmin membungkuk sopan sekali lagi sebelum melangkah meninggalkan ruangan.

oOo

"_Lee sajangnim, aku akan menerima perjodohan ini. Tapi dengan satu syarat, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab penuh soal Lee Sungmin."_

Sungmin memandang tangannya—yang saat kejadian itu terus digenggam Kyuhyun dengan begitu erat. Tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berubah pikiran. Padahal Sungmin masih ingat bagaimana orang itu begitu menentang perjodohan mereka pada awalnya.

"_Aku akan membebaskanmu." _

Suara Kyuhyun kembali berkelebat di benaknya.

"_Aku akan membebaskan kita berdua dari jeratan takdir bodoh ini."_

Sungmin meniup poninya. Helaian pirang platinum berterbangan lembut ke udara, sebelum kembali menutup dahinya yang sempurna. _Kalimat Kyuhyun, sentuhan Kyuhyun, tatapan Kyuhyun…_ Sungmin tidak bisa memahami semuanya.

"Orang itu…" Sungmin menatap cakrawala kelam bertabur bintang di luar jendela. "Sebenarnya apa maunya?"

oOo

"_Pertunangan kalian akan dilaksanakan besok."_

Kalimat Cho Yeunghwan semalam masih terngiang di telinga Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun merasakan malam yang sangat panjang karena dia tidak bisa tidur, sama sekali. Beberapa sapuan _make up_ bahkan diperlukan demi menutupi lingkaran hitam yang terlihat jelas di sekitar matanya.

"Kau tampan." Tangan lembut Kim Hanna merapikan _suit_ hitam yang dikenakan Kyuhyun. "Berdirilah tegak, jangan sampai terjatuh di depan tamu."

"Eomma…" Kyuhyun menautkan alis. "Itu tidak mungkin terjadi."

Tapi nyatanya Kyuhyun memang nyaris terjatuh saat presdir Lee datang dengan putra tunggalnya.

"Sungmin-ah~" Kim Hanna memeluk sang putra tanpa ragu dan mencium pipinya sekilas. "Kau temani Kyuhyun-ah disini, aku akan mengantar ayahmu menemui Yeunghwan, ne?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

Sementara Kyuhyun masih terdiam kaku walaupun Lee Chunhwa dan Kim Hanna sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"N-ne?"

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat sekali."

"Wajahku memang begini." Kyuhyun berpaling. Tidak mengerti kenapa mata datar yang sedang memperhatikannya itu malah membuat jantungnya semakin tidak tenang.

Pikiran Kyuhyun melayang pada kejadian kemarin lusa yang membuatnya berdiri disini, saat ini.

**~ Flashback : ON ~**

"_Lee sajangnim, aku akan menerima perjodohan ini."_

_Wajah Lee Chunhwa tampak terkejut dengan mata melebar tak percaya ke arah Kyuhyun._

"_Tapi dengan satu syarat, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab penuh soal Lee Sungmin."_

"_Apa maksudmu dengan 'bertanggung jawab penuh'?"_

"_Kau pernah dengar, sajangnim? Setelah menikah seorang istri menjadi tanggung jawab suaminya. Orangtuanya tidak berhak lagi ikut campur dalam urusan rumah tangga."_

"_MWO?" Wibawa sang presdir seketika runtuh saat ia tergelak dengan suara tawa yang menggema hingga ke sudut langit-langit, dan kembali bicara dengan nada meremehkan setelah tawanya mereda. "Jangan berlebihan, Cho Kyuhyun. Pernikahan masih jauh. Kalian berdua masih di bawah umur."_

"_Aku bisa menunggu untuk itu."_

_Lee Chunhwa bungkam._

**~ Flashback : OFF ~**

Dan sumpah demi apapun, Kyuhyun ingin membenturkan jidatnya yang lebar itu ke tembok terdekat keras-keras. Dapat keberanian darimana dia sampai bisa bicara soal pernikahan segala di depan Lee Chunhwa? Aish! Kyuhyun memang menerima perjodohan ini, hanya saja dia tak menyangka momen pertunangannya akan datang secepat ini.

"Sepertinya kau menyesal, Kyuhyun-ssi." Sungmin memecah lamunan Kyuhyun.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu memandang Sungmin sejenak, sebelum menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, memang ini yang seharusnya terjadi."

Sungmin menautkan alisnya, sangsi.

"Ini satu-satunya cara." Kyuhyun meraih tangan mungil Sungmin, dan mendadak dia tahu darimana dia mendapat kekuatan untuk bicara soal perjodohan—bahkan pernikahan—di depan Lee Chunhwa saat itu. "Kita jalani dulu apa yang mereka mau, dan waktu yang akan membebaskan kita dari semua ini."

"Aku mengerti." Sungmin menatap ke bawah tangga, ke arah tamu-tamu yang mulai banyak berkumpul. "Bukankah itu… agak licik? Seperti kejahatan terencana."

"Ini sudah cara yang paling jujur, Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Kau bisa diajak kerja sama, kan?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli." Suara Sungmin masih sama, datar. "Tapi terserah kau saja."

"Tuan muda Cho, tuan muda Lee… kalian diminta untuk segera bergabung di ruang utama."

Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menoleh pada kepala pelayan yang datang memperingatkan itu. Matanya menatap ke dalam mata Sungmin, mengaitkan tautan jemarinya dengan Sungmin lebih erat.

"Kajja."

oOo

Berlian dengan warna _sapphire_ itu terpasang anggun pada cincin platina yang baru saja dipasangkan Kyuhyun ke jari manis Sungmin. Cincin yang sama juga sedang dipasangkan Sungmin pada jari manis Kyuhyun.

Dengan cara yang tidak dipahami Kyuhyun, dia merasakan aliran listrik menyengat hingga ke jantung saat cincin itu perlahan melingkari jarinya.

Tepuk tangan terdengar riuh setelah prosesi itu selesai, ucapan selamat terdengar bersahutan dari berbagai arah.

Mata Lee Chunhwa mengirim peringatan yang dipahami Sungmin, pemuda mungil itu segera menggamit lengan Kyuhyun—yang mana berhasil menyentak si pemuda yang lebih tinggi.

"Benar-benar pasangan yang serasi."

"Terimakasih." Sungmin memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya pada tamu yang barusan melempar pujian, senyum palsu sederhana yang entah bagaimana mampu mengejutkan debar hati Kyuhyun.

"Sejak kapan saling mengenal? Usia tuan muda Cho dan tuan muda Lee masih sangat belia."

"Kami bertemu belum lama ini." Sungmin menjawab jujur.

"Bertemu belum lama dan langsung bertunangan? Apakah cinta pada pandangan pertama?" Suara tamu itu terdengar menggoda.

Sontak wajah Kyuhyun memanas. _Situasi macam apa ini? _Dia benar-benar merasa terjebak.

"Ya, mungkin bisa dikatakan seperti itu."

DEG!

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan mata membulat lebar. Tapi Sungmin sama sekali tak balas memandangnya. Pemuda mungil itu hanya tersenyum, tersenyum, dan tersenyum pada setiap tamu yang menyapa. _Akting yang sangat bagus. _Namun _eye smile_ itu, lesung pipi tipis itu, deretan gigi putih itu, saking manisnya Kyuhyun yakin tidak akan ada seorangpun yang menyadari senyum itu hanya pura-pura.

"Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"N-ne?" Kyuhyun terkejut saat seorang pria berwajah kebapakan menepuk bahu kirinya, salah seorang tamu sepertinya.

"Haah… masa muda memang indah ya? Dari tadi kau terus menatap Sungmin-ssi dengan wajah memerah dan mengabaikan keadaan sekitar." Terdengar setengah menyindir, setengah menggoda.

Sontak rona merah pada wajah Kyuhyun bertambah semakin pekat. "Ah, a-aku…" Kyuhyun mati-matian mengendalikan diri, menegakkan tubuh dan tersenyum palsu seperti yang Sungmin lakukan. "Rasanya memang sulit mengalihkan tatapanku darinya."

Kyuhyun sendiri tak yakin yang dia ucapkan barusan itu bohong atau tidak. Jantungnya berdebar keras sekali.

Keriuhan semakin menyebar di antara para tamu berkat kalimat blak-blakan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa pelan dan berusaha menarik Sungmin menjauh dari para tamu. Sayangnya sebelum Kyuhyun sempat undur diri, seorang wanita setengah baya meluncurkan kalimat yang membuat Kyuhyun ingin menghilang saja dari muka bumi.

"Aku ingin melihat kemesraan pasangan baru ini, bagaimana jika kalian berciuman?"

_Petir menyambar,_ dalam imajinasi Kyuhyun.

Tubuh tingginya menegang. _God, _bisakah dia menolak saja request aneh ini? Membayangkannya saja Kyuhyun tidak berani!

Cup!

Darah panas itu berdesir hebat dalam jantung Kyuhyun. Matanya terbelalak, menatap Sungmin yang memalingkan wajahnya. Dan seketika Kyuhyun menyadari sosok Lee Chunhwa yang tersenyum puas dari kejauhan.

"Kami permisi." Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan, mengabaikan keributan dan menarik Sungmin pergi darisana.

_Lee Chunhwa, _Kyuhyun menggeram dalam hati. _Bahkan dalam jarak sejauh itupun dia masih saja mengendalikan gerak-gerik Lee Sungmin._

oOo

"Maaf."

_Tolong jangan bicara._

"Kau marah?"

_YAAAH! KAU MAU MEMBUAT JANTUNGKU MELEDAK?!_

Kyuhyun melepas genggamannya dari tangan Sungmin saat sudah tidak ada seorangpun selain mereka berdua di sekitar. Merebahkan tubuh di ranjang dengan tarikan napas frustasi. Ya, pertunangan dilaksanakan di mansion keluarga Cho. Dan entah bagaimana Kyuhyun malah menarik Sungmin ke kamarnya dalam misi melarikan diri dari serbuan para tamu yang mungkin akan menyuruh mereka mempraktekkan _hal-hal yang wajar dilakukan oleh pasangan_ lagi.

"Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Diam sebentar." Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangan kirinya, sementara lengan kanannya dia gunakan untuk menutup matanya sedari tadi.

Sungmin benar-benar terdiam, dan Kyuhyun menyadari pemuda mungil itu perlahan mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang.

Hening yang cukup lama.

Sungmin tak mendengar apapun. Hanya Kyuhyun yang sibuk meredam keributan dari jantungnya yang tak mau tenang sedari tadi.

"Jangan… lakukan itu lagi." Desisan lirih Kyuhyun memecah kebekuan.

"Aku minta maaf," balas Sungmin tanpa emosi. "Kupikir hanya ciuman di pipi itu bukan masalah."

Kyuhyun mendesah, frustasi. "Bukan itu maksudku!" sentaknya keras sebelum bangkit dan mensejajarkan matanya dengan mata Sungmin. "Berhentilah bertingkah seperti robot yang tak punya perasaan!"

Sungmin terbelalak. Hanya sedetik, sebelum pandangan matanya berangsur dingin. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Kau—" Kyuhyun menggeram tajam, "—seperti anjing yang terus menuruti perintah tuannya."

Tatapan Sungmin berubah kaku. Kyuhyun dapat melihat rahang pemuda manis itu menegang. Namun Sungmin tak melakukan apapun selain bangkit dari duduknya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Grep!

"Kau tak bisa marah padaku, Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin tak merespon.

"Apa tuan Lee juga melarangmu untuk membantahku, hm?"

Pemuda mungil itu masih tak bergerak meski napas Kyuhyun mulai terasa panas di sisi lehernya. "Lepaskan aku, Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Sudah kuduga." Kyuhyun menyeringai sinis. "Kau menjalankan semuanya dengan sempurna, anak baik."

Sungmin merasa belakang kepalanya semakin melesak dalam dada bidang Kyuhyun saat pemuda pucat itu mengeratkan dekapannya. "Kyuhyun-ssi, kau mau apa?"

"Kau pikir?" Punggung tangan Kyuhyun membelai pipi Sungmin halus. "Apa yang akan kulakukan bersama tunanganku di kamarku?" bisiknya seduktif dengan jemari meraih dagu Sungmin.

BUAKK!

"Kau…" Bola mata rubah itu menatap garang. "Jangan berani-berani—"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sungmin mengerjap. Menatap bingung ke arah Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba tertawa lepas meski darah mengalir dari pipi kirinya. "K-Kyuhyun-ssi…"

"Argh! Untuk ukuran anak kecil sepertimu ternyata kau kuat juga." Kyuhyun meringis saat nyeri lukanya mulai terasa.

"Aku bukan anak-anak." Sungmin mendekat, berlutut di depan Kyuhyun yang terkapar. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun terdiam menatap Sungmin. "Kau bertanya padaku karena benar-benar khawatir atau karena kau takut ketahuan memukul tunanganmu sendiri?"

"Dua-duanya." Sungmin bangkit berdiri. "Dimana kotak obat?"

"Hanya luka kecil, tak perlu berlebihan." Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin. "Lagipula para orangtua itu terlalu sibuk dengan tamu-tamu, mereka tidak akan punya waktu untuk mengecek kondisi kita."

"Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa dibiarkan."

"Benar-benar merasa bersalah ya?" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Kau memukul orang yang berniat menciummu, padahal kau sudah mencium orang itu duluan."

Alis Sungmin bertaut. "Kenapa sepertinya kau begitu mempermasalahkan? Aku hanya menciummu di pipi, tidak lebih."

"Memangnya kau mengira aku akan menciummu dimana?" balas Kyuhyun santai.

"Itu…" Suara Sungmin tercekat. "Lupakan saja. Kotak obatmu ada dimana?"

"Lee Sungmin, dengarkan aku." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin, memaksa pemuda mungil itu duduk di hadapannya. "Berhentilah menjadi boneka Lee Chunhwa. Aku menerima pertunangan ini karena aku tidak ingin kau terus-terusan hidup jadi manekin."

Sungmin hanya balas menatap Kyuhyun, seperti biasa.

"Denganku kau bisa melawan, kau bisa marah, kau tak perlu melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kau inginkan. Kau tak perlu pura-pura tersenyum, atau memaksakan diri bersikap mesra denganku seperti tadi." Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya di kedua bahu Sungmin. "Sekarang aku, hanya aku, yang ada di sampingmu. Jadi jangan pikirkan soal ayahmu lagi. Kau mengerti?"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, meski ragu-ragu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Anak baik~" ujarnya sembari mengacak rambut Sungmin lembut. "Kotak obatnya ada di lemari pojok sana, loker nomor 3, kalau kau masih bersikeras ingin mengobati lukaku."

Sungmin melangkah ke arah yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun tanpa banyak bicara. Sementara mata Kyuhyun masih lekat mengawasi Sungmin yang sibuk mencari kotak obat yang dimaksud.

"Ngomong-ngomong…" Suara Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan Sungmin meski pemuda mungil itu tak menoleh. "Kau jauh lebih manis saat marah daripada saat tersenyum."

Kalimat janggal itu berhasil membuat Sungmin berbalik, namun suaranya—lagi-lagi—tercekat saat menemukan Kyuhyun sedang tersenyum hangat ke arahnya.

_Apa pendapatmu soal Cho Kyuhyun?_

Sungmin menyambar kotak obat yang akhirnya dia temukan.

_Cho Kyuhyun hanya__… orang aneh._

oOo

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Happy Teukie Day~

생일축하합니다 우리 날개없는 천사! Wish you all the best! :)

Anyway, big thanks to :

Adelia Santi, Fishy kece, Mingre, manize83, yui hyunmin, minhyunniecho, Ayu Fitria II, skittlescinth, sitara1083, dhian930715ELF, Cho Na Na, YoonMinGi, kyuminsaranghae, .1, sparkyu amore, minoru, sissy, aryaahee, guest, Maximumelf, Liana Peini, MinYoungRa, KyuMin Child Clouds, fuji, danhobak15, Justme137, deviyanti137, Cho Kyuri Mappanyuki, sha, QMingKyutez137, elfkyulover, leefairy, lee sunri hyun, KYUMINTS, Diamond, binbin, Lee Sanghyun, deba pratiwi, Princess Pumkins ELF, evilbunny, Kuroify, Ryusei Aki, han young hee, winecouple, Zahra Amelia, lenyclouds, silenceclips, QQ KyuminShipper, kyumin4ever, ChoJH, ZaAra eviLKyu, MinnieMin, andin, tripler lee, Adekyumin joyer, Han Neul Ra, keleDAY Semok, Ria, yutaelfmyworld, melsparkyu, 137Real Aiyu, Cho Yooae, JOYersElFeu, evil vs bunny, Sung Hye Ah, MINLOVA, Rubirubiwine, Kitsune Diaz isHizuka, roroputri7692, mademoiselle, Kanaya, and IchigoYesung.

I also wish you all the best :D

Have a nice day!

* * *

Pojok Promosi

Kunjungi crimsonwine . wordpress .com (hilangkan spasi) bila anda berkesempatan, hehehehe...

Kamsahamnida :D


	6. Say My Name

**Falling Without You**

by Kiri-chan

_Apa yang kau rasakan jika kau tak bisa menentukan jalan hidupmu sendiri? Cho Kyuhyun tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, hingga dia bertemu Lee Sungmin, pemuda manis yang tak pernah tersenyum dari dasar hatinya, seseorang yang sepertinya telah menyerah dalam hidup._

**Main Pair :** Kyuhyun/Sungmin

**Warning :** ada beberapa crack pair sebagai konflik dalam cerita, **it's SLASH! YAOI! Shounen-ai! Whatever a BoyxBoy FanFiction called! **Siapapun yang keberatan bisa menerapkan asas **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** bagi fanfiction ini.

~ Chapter 6 ~

**Say My Name**

oOo

"_Namanya Lee Hyukjae. Panggil dia 'Hyukjae hyung'. Karena yang boleh memanggilnya 'Eunhyuk' hanya aku."_

Sejak awal Kyuhyun sudah iri dengan nama panggilan itu. Artinya bisa perak, atau permata yang bersinar. Orangnya memang benar seperti itu, bersinar dan hangat. Membuat Kyuhyun merasa aman di sampingnya.

"_Hyukjae hyung, a__pa aku boleh menggenggam tanganmu seperti ini?"_

"_Kau… benar-benar seperti anak kecil, Kyu."_

"_Jangan anggap aku anak kecil. Aku tidak suka menangis seperti Donghae hyung."_

Tapi sore itu, justru Hyukjae yang dia temukan menangis di balik perosotan anak-anak di taman. Tubuh kurusnya tertekuk dan menggigil kedinginan. Dia lupa memakai syal, apalagi mantel.

Dan keesokan harinya, Kyuhyun melihat Donghae menggenggam mesra tangan seorang gadis di sekolah.

"_Mulai hari ini, kau bukan 'hyung'ku lagi. Eunhyuk-ah."_

oOo

Srat!

"M-mimpi…" Hyukjae mengusap peluh yang menetes di pelipis. Dadanya berdebar kencang. Napasnya masih memburu. "Mimpi… apa?"

Matanya berputar cepat ke sekitar, mencari ponsel yang semalam teronggok di balik bantal.

PIPIPIPI!

"Yah! Kenapa bisa ada disini?!" Jari-jari Hyukjae menyambar cepat dering ponsel yang ternyata jatuh ke bawah ranjang. "Yeoboseyo?"

"Hei, pagi."

DEG!

Hyukjae merutuk. Merutuk kenapa dia tidak mengecek _caller ID_nya lebih dulu. Eh, tunggu. Nomor ini tidak punya ID. Sudah Hyukjae hapus.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?"

Tangan kurus itu membentuk tinju keras saat mendengar nada meremehkan terselip dalam suara si penelepon. "Maumu apa, Lee Donghae-ssi?"

Suara di seberang terkekeh. "Mendengar suaramu yang indah, Eunhyuk-ssi."

"Jangan panggil aku Eunhyuk!" Sentak suara Hyukjae sengit. "Hanya Kyuhyun yang boleh memanggilku begitu!"

"Kyuhyun?" Suara seberang mendadak terdengar polos. "Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun memanggilmu seperti itu? Kau bilang hanya kekasihmu yang boleh memanggilmu 'Eunhyuk'?"

"Kyuhyun keka—"

Dengusan merendahkan terdengar saat suara Hyukjae tercekat.

"Kau kesiangan. Kau sudah terlambat sekolah, Hyukkie." Ada jeda sedikit, mungkin memastikan Hyukjae mendengar setiap katanya dengan jelas. "Kalau kau tidak terlambat, kau bisa melihat benda di tangan kiri Kyuhyun yang menghebohkan seisi sekolah hari ini."

"A-apa?"

"Kurang jelas? Di jari manis Kyuhyun yang sebelah kiri."

"…"

"Platina, berlian warna _sapphire_. Warna kesukaanmu, haha."

PRAK!

Ponsel menghantam tembok, pecah dengan baterai terlempar keluar.

_Lee Donghae… brengsek!_

oOo

Kyuhyun berjalan lurus, tanpa menoleh kanan kiri. Kerumunan siswi_—urgh… anggap saja mereka burung beo yang cerewet—_terus melontarkan nama Kyuhyun dari bibir mereka.

"Kyuhyun oppa! Apa ini belum cukup?!"

"Aku sudah cukup patah mendengarnya pacaran dengan Lee Hyukjae! Dan sekarang dia bertunangan?!"

"Oppa! Jika kau mau meninggalkan Lee Hyukjae kenapa kau tidak memilihku saja?!"

"Ini kejam! Oppa, kenapa—"

"YAH! YAH! DIAMMMMMMMMM!"

Kyuhyun tersentak. Suara terakhir berasal dari tenor khas Ryeowook yang melengking. Pemuda mungil itu berkacak pinggang dengan mata melotot galak. Tak peduli banyaknya gadis-gadis yang barusan dia bentak memenuhi sepanjang koridor.

"JANGAN BERMIMPI DI SIANG BOLONG BEGINI! AISH! BUBAR KALIAN! BUBAR!"

"Kau terlalu galak." Kyuhyun meraih bahu Ryeowook saat teriakan pemuda kecil itu justru makin meramaikan kasak-kusuk para gadis. "Diamkan saja mereka."

"Lihat… dia menggoda Kyuhyun oppa."

"Padahal dia sudah mengambil Yesung oppa kita."

"Cih… Kim Ryeowook."

SRAT!

Pisau imajiner itu menyambar dari _death glare_ Kyuhyun. Suasana mendadak senyap.

_Diam atau mati._

Pesan itu tergambar jelas dari mata Kyuhyun, yang membuat para gadis berbalik kabur dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Apanya yang 'oppa'?" Ryeowook mencibir. "Senior-senior itu lebih tua darimu. Tidak sadar umur apa?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Tidak lama lagi mereka menghadapi ujian negara, mungkin karena itu mereka jadi stress dan bicara ngawur."

Ryeowook tergelak.

"Semoga ujiannya tidak terlalu berat."

"Heh?" Ryeowook mendongak heran mendengar kalimat lirih Kyuhyun barusan.

"Apa?"

"Kau mengkhawatirkan ujian negara?"

"Urm… yah." Kyuhyun tersenyum, tanpa sadar memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam saku blazer. "Tidak juga." Tangan kanannya bergerak ke tengkuk, mengusap salah tingkah.

"Kyuhyun…" Ryeowook menautkan alis, mencoba menganalisa situasi.

"Mengkhawatirkan tunanganmu, eh?"

"Ye-Yesung hyung?!" Kyuhyun terlonjak. Entah sejak kapan wajah datar Yesung terpampang di sampingnya.

"Kenapa khawatir?" Ryeowook tampaknya tidak terkejut, malah memiringkan kepala dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Tunangan Kyuhyun masih kelas 3 SMP kan? Sebentar lagi ujian."

"AH!" Ryeowook bertepuk tangan dengan mata berbinar. "Aku mengerti!"

"Ti-tidak seperti itu!" Kyuhyun membantah, kepalanya menggeleng keras. "Jangan ambil kesimpulan sembarangan!"

"Reaksimu itu justru menunjukkan jika kesimpulanku memang benar, Kyu." Yesung tersenyum miring. "Sepertinya pikiranmu semakin mengarah padanya. Apa karena benda ini sudah menjadi koneksi kalian berdua?"

Kyuhyun terdiam saat Yesung menarik paksa tangan kirinya keluar dari saku, memperlihatkan cincin platina dengan berlian biru berkilau terpasang elegan disana.

"Aku tahu kau memang sudah menerima pertunangan ini, Kyuhyun. Tapi aku sungguh tidak menyangka kau mau memakai cincin ini di sekolah."

"Bukan urusanmu, hyung." Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dari genggaman Yesung. "Ini bukan mauku, cincin ini tidak bisa dilepas."

Srat!

Kyuhyun melotot.

Seseorang menarik cincinnya dengan mudah, seolah tergelincir begitu saja dari jari Kyuhyun.

"Gampang." Orang itu menyeringai. "Apanya yang tidak bisa di—"

"DONGHAE HYUNG!" Kyuhyun membentak kasar, tapi lebih kasar lagi saat merebut cincinnya dari tangan Donghae. Mata hitamnya melotot lebih parah, sampai terlihat warna merah disana. Memamerkan raut wajah marah. "KAU… KAU…"

"Kelihatannya berharga sekali untukmu, Kyu," ujar Donghae sarkastik. "Apa tidak bisa melupakan jemari halus tunanganmu yang memasangkan cincin itu untukmu sampai kau tidak rela melepasnya?"

Deg!

"Berisik." Kyuhyun melangkah dingin, melewati Donghae begitu saja. "Bukan urusanmu, hyung."

"Hoo… kau mengakui—"

Grep!

Kalimat Donghae terhenti saat tangan Yesung mencekal lengannya.

"Diamlah."

"Apa?" Donghae malah balas menatap kesal. "Kau ingin menghalangiku?"

"Daripada sibuk mencari kata-kata untuk menyindirnya habis-habisan, lebih baik kau gunakan otakmu untuk hal yang lebih penting kan?" Suara Yesung terdengar datar, tapi menusuk. "Kau punya banyak… banyak sekali masalah yang harus kau selesaikan."

Donghae mendengus.

"Kau tahu tidak?" Pemuda Lee itu melepas lengannya dari cekalan Yesung pelan. "Kim Jongwoon, kau ini… sok tahu."

Yesung menghela napas saat Donghae berbalik pergi.

Mungkin Yesung memang tidak tahu secara mendetail, tapi dia tahu garis besarnya. _Meskipun hanya dari curhatan tidak jelas Kyuhyun yang terlalu subyektif. _Setidaknya Yesung tahu bagaimana Donghae mencampakkan Hyukjae, bagaimana Kyuhyun menjaga Hyukjae setelah pemuda itu ditinggalkan.

"Hyung…"

"Hm?" Tatapan Yesung melembut saat Ryeowook memeluk lengannya erat.

"Apa menurutmu… Lee Sungmin ini memiliki kemiripan dengan Lee Hyukjae?"

Yesung terdiam sejenak. "Orang yang membutuhkan perlindungan, maksudmu?"

Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Aku tidak tahu." Yesung menatap langit di luar jendela koridor. "Aku tidak bisa memberikan penilaian kalau belum melihat orangnya."

oOo

"Namanya Lee Hyukjae."

Sungmin tak bisa melihat apa-apa selain kesederhanaan yang polos. Sepertinya Lee Hyukjae ini orang yang bahagia, melihat dari senyumnya yang super lebar sampai memperlihatkan gusinya itu.

"Dia… bersinar."

Cho Yeunghwan mengerjap berkat komentar jujur Sungmin. "Aku memperlihatkan foto ini bukan untuk kau puji-puji, Sungmin-ah."

"Maafkan aku." Sungmin menunduk.

Presdir Cho Corporation itu hanya tersenyum. "Tak perlu minta maaf. Aku hanya ingin kau mengingat orang ini, dan waspadalah padanya."

"Kenapa?" Sungmin tahu itu pertanyaan bodoh, tapi dia tetap membutuhkan penjelasan dari persepsi sang presdir.

"Kyuhyun berubah sejak mengenal pemuda ini."

"Berubah?"

"Dulunya dia putra yang patuh dan penurut sepertimu, Sungmin-ah. Tapi dia berubah sejak bertemu Lee Hyukjae. Pemuda ini… merupakan pengaruh buruk bagi Kyuhyun."

Sungmin menatap datar. Dia tidak terlalu sependapat dengan opini tuan besar Cho.

"Aku akan mendaftarkanmu ke Seoul High School setelah kau lulus."

Bola mata Sungmin membesar.

"Mungkin ini berat bagimu." Senyum bersalah sang presdir terlihat tulus. "Sebenarnya aku ingin memindahkan Kyuhyun ke Sapphire Senior High, tapi aku tak bisa menjilat ludahku sendiri. Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengganggunya seputar masalah sekolah."

Sungmin mengangguk, tak terlihat tertarik namun Cho Yeunghwan masih terus bercerita.

"Saat Kyuhyun masih di tingkat akhir SDnya, dia menuntut untuk didaftarkan ke sekolah negeri. Sudah tentu aku menentangnya. Tapi dia begitu bersikeras hingga aku memberinya satu syarat. Aku akan mengizinkannya memilih sekolah yang dia sukai jika dia bisa meraih sabuk kuning taekwondo dalam waktu 1 tahun."

Cho Yeunghwan terkekeh sejenak.

"Itu bukan hal yang mungkin untuknya. Kyuhyun anak yang lemah. Dia tak pernah berolahraga dan sering sakit-sakitan. Jadi dia tidak mungkin sanggup menguasai bela diri semacam itu dalam waktu singkat."

"Tapi kau lihat, kan? Dia bisa memenuhi syaratku dengan mudah. Bahkan dia sudah meraih sabuk hitam sekarang. Tidak ada hal yang tidak mungkin untuknya, kukira."

Sungmin bertanya-tanya, apa Kyuhyun pernah melihat sinar penuh sayang itu dari mata Cho Yeunghwan? Jika Kyuhyun pernah melihatnya, kenapa pemuda itu masih begitu membenci ayahnya?

"Jagalah dia, Sungmin-ah…" Genggaman presdir Cho melingkupi tangan mungil Sungmin. Detik itu Sungmin merasakan kehangatan dari tangan besar seorang ayah. "Aku tak bisa mempercayakan Kyuhyun pada orang lain selain dirimu."

Alis Sungmin bertaut bingung. Tapi tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku… akan berusaha."

oOo

_To : Cho Kyuhyun_

_Kyuhyun-ssi, aku sudah di rumahmu._

Sungmin menutup flap ponsel pinknya dengan tatapan mata menengadah ke arah langit kelam yang ditaburi bintang-bintang. Sebenarnya dia ingin pulang dan istirahat di rumah saja. Tapi apa boleh buat jika duo presdir—Cho dan Lee—itu mewajibkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun untuk melakukan sesi belajar bersama setiap malam.

Sungmin menghela napas, berniat duduk di salah satu bangku taman belakang itu sebelum sebuah suara mengganggunya.

Srak!

Jantung Sungmin tersengat. _Apa itu tadi? Kucing? Tapi tidak mungkin suaranya bisa sekeras itu._

Srak! Srak! Srak!

PIPIPIPIPI!

Sungmin ingin merutuki dering keras ponselnya. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan, bunyi 'srak srak srak' tadi juga ikut berhenti. _Apa ada orang? _Sungmin merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Tangannya dengan cepat membuka flap ponsel, berusaha mengabaikan jemarinya yang sedikit gemetar.

_From : Cho Kyuhyun_

_Pelajarannya sebentar lagi selesai. Hah… aku bosan! Aku sudah memahami semua yang guru tak berguna itu ajarkan! Apa kau sudah menunggu lama? Kau bisa tidur dulu kalau mengantuk. Aku akan membangunkanmu setelah pulang ^^ _

Sungmin menatap ponselnya datar. Ternyata Kyuhyun versi SMS terlihat lebih cerewet dibanding Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Apa dia benar-benar sedang bosan?

_To : Cho Kyuhyun_

_Biasanya aku tidak bisa bangun lagi kalau sudah tidur._

Itu bukan candaan, tapi juga bukan hal yang serius. Sungmin hanya tidak tahu harus membalas apa.

PIPIPIPI!

_From : Cho Kyuhyun_

_Tidak apa-apa. Tapi jangan lupa mimpikan aku, chagiya ;)_

Alis Sungmin bertaut.

Buk!

Suara itu menyentak Sungmin dari apapun yang sedang dia pikirkan. Bulu kuduknya berdiri lagi. _I-itu apa…? _Matanya menangkap apel menggelinding dari salah satu pohon yang agak jauh darinya.

_Kelelawar? Kucing? Burung hantu? _

"M-meoowwww…"

Sungmin terlonjak. Suara kucing barusan terdengar sangat, sangat aneh. _Apa perampok? Maling? Pembunuh? _

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya keras, berusaha menyadarkan diri. Untuk apa dia punya sabuk biru taekwondo jika hal remeh begini saja sudah membuatnya ketakutan?

Langkah mungil itu mulai melaju mantap, mendekati pohon apel yang menjadi sumber suara. "Siapa di—"

SRAKKK!

Sungmin terbelalak. _ITU BENAR-BENAR ORANG!_ Sosok bayangan yang berkelebat, melompat dari dahan pohon ke dinding yang langsung terhubung ke bagian luar mansion. Sungmin ingin berteriak memperingatkan namun sesuatu jatuh di dekat kakinya.

"Strap handphone?" Sungmin memiringkan kepala, berusaha meneliti benda itu lebih seksama. "Bentuk ini…"

oOo

"DONGHAE HYUUUUUUUUNGGGG!"

Kyuhyun tak peduli meski semua orang di kelas malam itu harus terkena serangan jantung dadakan. _Lee Donghae sialan! Sialan! Sialan!_ Wajah Kyuhyun sudah merah padam seperti kepiting rebus. Gelak tawa Donghae bahkan membuat darahnya semakin mendidih sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"BERANINYA KAU! BERANINYA KAU!"

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Guru di kelas itu berusaha melerai.

"AKU KELUAR!" Tapi Kyuhyun malah balas membentak guru muda yang kini memucat itu. Dia menyambar tasnya kasar, dan tak lupa leher Donghae juga dia tarik semena-mena.

"Y-YAH! CHO KYUHYUN!"

BRAK!

"O-oi! SESAK TAHU!" Donghae berhasil menghempas cengkraman Kyuhyun. Semarah apapun Kyuhyun saat ini, jemari pemuda pucat itu gemetar dan siapapun bisa lepas dari cengkramannya yang tidak stabil.

"H-hyung… k-kau…"

"Apa?" Donghae merapikan kerah kemejanya cuek. "Aku menggunakan kata-kata yang tepat, kan? Bukankah seharusnya memang seperti itu percakapan dua orang yang sudah bertunang—"

"ITU BUKAN URUSANMU, HYUNG!" Kyuhyun membentak lebih keras. Tak masalah mau berteriak seperti apapun saat ini, toh mereka berdua sudah menjauh dari kelas.

"Aissshh… aku hanya membantumu, Kyu! Apa-apaan gaya SMSmu itu! Seperti anak kecil! Sama sekali tidak romantis! Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku karena sudah mengirimkan kata-kata yang JAUH LEBIH BAIK!"

Kyuhyun ingin membenturkan kepalanya—atau mungkin lebih baik kepala Donghae—ke tembok sekeras-kerasnya. "A-AKU PULANG!"

"Hah?" Donghae melongo saat Kyuhyun berbalik pergi dengan langkah menghentak cepat.

"AKU HARUS MENJELASKAN SEMUANYA PADA SUNGMIN! SIALAN KAU, DONGHAE HYUNG!"

Donghae makin melongo.

"Memangnya dia tidak bisa menjelaskan lewat SMS saja?" gumam Donghae sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Dasar… terlalu berlebihan."

oOo

Brak!

"SUNGMIN!"

Para pelayan di ruang tamu mansion keluarga Cho nyaris jantungan melihat tuan mudanya membanting pintu dan berteriak-teriak seperti orang kalap. Apalagi ada warna merah konyol yang memenuhi wajah yang biasanya terlihat pucat itu.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Sungmin mendongak tenang. Sepertinya dia menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca majalah yang tersedia di samping sofa.

Ditatap Sungmin, secara instan Kyuhyun membeku seketika. Meski dia masih mengatur napasnya yang ngos-ngosan dengan tangan terkepal kuat.

"I-itu tadi…"

"Hn?"

"SMS terakhir tadi…"

"Kenapa?"

BLUSSSHHH!

Wajah Kyuhyun semakin memerah.

"I-itu bukan aku yang kirim! SUMPAH! Itu tadi Donghae hyung yang—" Suara Kyuhyun tercekat, gerakan tangannya terlihat sama hebohnya dengan kata-katanya yang terlontar cepat.

"Aku mengerti." Sungmin hanya mengangguk tenang menanggapi penyangkalan Kyuhyun

"M-mwo?" Kyuhyun melongo.

"Itu tidak terlihat seperti pesan darimu. Aku sudah menduga ada yang menggunakan ponselmu untuk mengirim SMS."

Mulut Kyuhyun membulat. "O… oke."

Bruk!

"Kyuhyun-ssi?" Sungmin menatap bingung saat Kyuhyun terhempas tepat di sampingnya. Pemuda itu menutupi wajah merahnya dengan tangan.

"A-aku hanya tidak ingin kau salah paham."

Suara itu lirih, tapi Sungmin dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Tidak akan. Aku tahu kau punya kekasih."

"Kami sudah putus."

Mata Sungmin membulat, tidak menyangka akan mendapat jawaban semacam itu. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin siapapun mengganggunya, apalagi Cho ahjussi."

"Kyuhyun-ssi…" Sungmin menegur ragu, tidak yakin harus mengatakan hal ini atau tidak. "Bisakah kau bersikap lebih sopan pada ayahmu? Bagaimanapun dia ayahmu. Dan kelihatannya… dia baik."

Kyuhyun melotot. Sebelum senyum terkembang di bibir merahnya bersamaan dengan tangan yang mengacak rambut pirang Sungmin gemas. "Dia membujukmu ya?" Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Jangan tertipu, dia itu memang pintar berpura-pura. Kau ini masih polos, jadi gampang dipengaruhi."

Sungmin menautkan alis. Tidak setuju dengan ucapan Kyuhyun, tapi dia diam saja.

"Jadi, kita mau belajar apa sekarang? Aku yakin kau sudah memahami semua pelajaran yang akan diujikan."

"Aku bawa bukunya." Sungmin memeriksa isi tasnya. "Tolong terangkan materi yang ini."

"Tidak perlu terlalu serius." Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Ini hanya formalitas, kan? Selama kita sudah duduk bersama seperti ini pasti Cho dan Lee ahjussi sudah puas."

"Tapi kita tetap harus—"

"Sungmin-ah…" Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya di bahu pemuda mungil itu. "Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu kaku denganku. Kau sudah belajar terlalu banyak, kan? Aku yakin kau tidak perlu pengajaran dariku lagi."

Sungmin terdiam. "Baiklah, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun tertegun. "Kau masih memanggilku dengan panggilan formal begitu?"

"Apa itu salah?"

Mata Sungmin yang mengerjap membuat Kyuhyun berpikir, _apa semua anak SMP memang terlihat menggemaskan begini atau hanya Sungmin?_

"Tentu saja salah." Kyuhyun menggoyangkan telunjuknya, seperti seorang kakak yang menasihati anak kecil. "Apa kau tidak melihat aku ini siapamu?" Tangan kiri Kyuhyun meraih tangan kiri Sungmin, menegaskan sepasang cincin safir yang melingkar di kedua jari manis mereka.

Sungmin mengangguk, meski terlihat agak bingung.

"Jadi… kau harus memanggilku apa?" Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Sungmin mendongak. Astaga… mata rubahnya itu tak memerlukan matahari untuk membuatnya terlihat bersinar. "Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya, pura-pura kecewa. "Hanya begitu saja?"

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, terlihat berpikir keras.

Kyuhyun baru saja berpikir untuk mencubit wajah manis yang terlihat dua kali lipat lebih _cute_ dengan pose itu jika mata bening Sungmin tak kembali menatap matanya.

"Kyu…?"

Deg!

"Itu cukup?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang mendadak mematung.

"Hn…" Kyuhyun tampak tidak fokus. "Sekali lagi?"

"Kyu…"

Demi apapun, rasanya Kyuhyun ingin merekam suara _creamy _itu dan mendengarnya berulang-ulang!

_Apa aku salah lagi? _Sungmin menautkan alis, salah mengartikan kediaman Kyuhyun. "Ng… chagiya?"

Kyuhyun terperangah. Tak menyadari tatapan ragu-ragu Sungmin yang sepertinya tidak yakin harus menggunakan sebutan itu untuk Kyuhyun. "A…"

"Tidak perlu sejauh itu kan?" Kalimat datar Sungmin menyentak lamunan Kyuhyun.

"I-iya…" Kyuhyun merasa asap menguar dari pipinya yang mendadak panas. "Panggil namaku tanpa _–ssi_ saja sudah cukup, lebih baik dengan _hyung_."

"Baiklah, Kyuhyun hyung."

Kyuhyun ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke lantai. _Aish! Kau bodoh, Cho Kyuhyun! Padahal panggilan 'Kyu' tadi manis sekali T^T,_ rutuk batinnya dengan tangan terkepal.

"H-hyung…?" Sungmin mengerjap bingung saat Kyuhyun mulai memukuli sofa. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ti… rrr… maksudku aku baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun menarik buku Sungmin dan mulai membuka halaman-halamannya asal. "Jadi… kau mau belajar yang mana dulu?"

oOo

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Posting dadakan, huhu... ini baru pulang sekolah dan setengah jam lagi kuliah.**  
**

Terimakasih, terimakasih, terimakasih banyak buat semua yang sudah mereview chapter-chapter sebelumnya *deep bow*

Hae-Hyuk-Kyu belum terlalu banyak dibahas. Baru sehari tunangan Kyu udah nyaman banget sama Ming tuh, sampai keceplosan bilang 'Sungmin-ah', padahal selama ini manggilnya selalu pake nama lengkap 'Lee Sungmin'.

Fanfiction yang di wordpress pending dulu, huhu... belum ada ide dan waktu.

Minta reviewnya lagi untuk chapter ini ya? Hehehe...

Have a nice day, yeorobun~ :D

* * *

**Pojok Promosi**

Kunjungi crimsonwine . wordpress .com (hilangkan spasi) bila anda berkesempatan, hehehehe...

Kamsahamnida :D


	7. Powerless

**Falling Without You**

by Kiri-chan

_Apa yang kau rasakan jika kau tak bisa menentukan jalan hidupmu sendiri? Cho Kyuhyun tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, hingga dia bertemu Lee Sungmin, pemuda manis yang tak pernah tersenyum dari dasar hatinya, seseorang yang sepertinya telah menyerah dalam hidup._

**Main Pair :** Kyuhyun/Sungmin

**Warning :** ada beberapa crack pair sebagai konflik dalam cerita, **it's SLASH! YAOI! Shounen-ai! Whatever a BoyxBoy FanFiction called! **Siapapun yang keberatan bisa menerapkan asas **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** bagi fanfiction ini.

~ Chapter 7 ~

**Powerless**

oOo

"Kau kelihatan baik-baik saja, Kyu."

Ada yang tidak beres jika Yesung sudah menyebut Kyuhyun dengan nama 'Kyu'. "Kau ingin protes soal apa, hyung? Katakan saja langsung. Tidak usah bertele-tele."

"Berpisah dengan kekasihmu, bertunangan dengan orang yang tidak kau sukai. Tapi kenapa kau kelihatan masih baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun meletakkan lembar-lembar partitur yang sedari tadi sibuk dia baca. "Lalu apa yang kau harapkan, hyung? Kau ingin aku menangis? Memasang wajah menderita berhari-hari?"

"Kau ini santai sekali."

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya. Yesung selalu seperti itu. Di luar wajahnya yang tampak tidak pedulian, mulutnya itu selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata tajam yang entah mengapa terdengar menusuk bagi Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, kau pikir… aku menikmati semua ini?"

"Apa aku salah?"

Kyuhyun menatap tajam. Yesung masih membereskan buku-buku yang berantakan ke dalam rak, tapi Kyuhyun tahu pemuda yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu sedang mengawasi reaksi Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin bukan orang jahat, hyung."

Kali ini Yesung menoleh. Kalimat Kyuhyun tadi sepertinya sudah di luar dugaan Yesung. "Maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Mata Kyuhyun kembali membaca not-not balok dalam kertas partiturnya. "Aku baik-baik saja bersamanya. Dia tidak akan menghalangiku, atau menuntutku soal apapun. Kau harus bertemu dengannya, hyung. Kau akan mengerti maksudku."

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun serius. "Lee Sungmin tidak akan menghalangimu bersama Lee Hyukjae, itu maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Aku tidak bicara soal Lee Sungmin, Kyuhyun. Aku bicara soal dirimu."

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya. Lama-kelamaan wajah pucatnya itu berubah kesal. "Yah! Hyung! Kenapa kau selalu… aish! Berputar-putar seperti itu, hyung?! Bisakah kau mengatakan langsung intinya saja?!"

"Kau jatuh cinta pada Lee Sungmin."

Kyuhyun terbelalak.

"Itulah mengapa kau baik-baik sa—bukan, lebih tepatnya kau bahkan tampak bahagia, Kyuhyun."

oOo

"Selamat, Sungmin-ssi!"

"Sungmin sunbae cepat sekali lulusnya."

"Aku akan sangat kehilanganmu."

Sungmin mengangguk sopan berkali-kali. Para siswa menepuk bahunya, sementara para siswi—terutama dari angkatan yang lebih muda—memberinya bunga dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Andai saja Sapphire ini sekolah negeri, bisa dipastikan siswi-siswi itu sudah menangis meraung-raung sebab kelulusan Sungmin. Gedung Sapphire untuk SMP dan SMA memang berbeda dan jauh jaraknya.

Tapi ini Sapphire High School, semuanya berjalan dengan tenang. Terlalu tenang.

"Sungmin sunbae, maaf."

Sungmin menoleh saat menemukan siswi dengan dasi biru muda—dasi anak kelas 1—mendekat ke arahnya dengan wajah malu-malu yang menunduk. "Ya?"

"Apa… aku boleh meminta satu kancing kemejamu?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Seungyeon-ssi!" Salah satu temannya memekik pelan, sangat pelan, tapi cukup ditangkap telinga Sungmin. "Itu tidak sopan."

"Tapi… tapi… Gyuri-ssi…" Gadis itu balas menatap dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Siswi-siswi sekolah lain biasa melakukan hal semacam itu pada sunbae—"

"Kau ingin mengikuti gaya para rakyat jelata?!"

Mata Sungmin meredup.

"A-aku…"

"Lupakan saja, Seungyeon-ssi! Sungmin sunbae, maafkan temanku." Kedua gadis itu membungkuk pada Sungmin, meski salah satunya membungkuk karena dorongan tangan si teman.

Tak!

"Ini untukmu."

Gadis yang dipanggil Seungyeon terbelalak, dia masih tak percaya kancing di tangannya benar-benar nyata. Dia sudah membeku seperti itu sejak Sungmin mencabut kancing teratas kemejanya tadi.

"Jangan menangis, oke?" Jemari mungil Sungmin mengusap rambut gadis itu, sangat lembut.

Walaupun Sungmin tak tersenyum sama sekali, tapi tindakannya cukup membuat jantung gadis tadi berdebar begitu cepat.

Bruk!

Langkah Sungmin terlanjur berbalik, tak menyadari gadis tadi terjatuh lemas di belakang sana. Matanya menatap gedung sekolah Sapphire, menatap lambangnya yang menyerupai sayap berwarna biru dan perak. Sejak kecil Sungmin biasa menuntut ilmu di bawah lambang sekolah yang sama. Tapi dia tak merasakan apapun saat akan beranjak meninggalkannya.

Sungmin akan pindah, tanpa seorangpun yang tahu.

Dia bukannya takut jika semua orang tahu seorang Lee Sungmin akan pindah ke sekolah negeri, sekolah biasa. Dia hanya merasa itu bukan hal penting untuk dibicarakan. Lagipula Sungmin tidak peduli.

Hidupnya ini, memang selalu berjalan sesuai kehendak orang lain bukan? Jadi dia tidak perlu banyak bicara, tidak perlu banyak protes.

Toh meski dibicarakan sekalipun tetap tidak akan ada yang berubah.

oOo

Tatapan tajam Yesung masih bersarang pada mata Kyuhyun yang membelalak. Ryeowook yang baru masuk ruang musik hanya bisa mengerjap melihat suasana yang begitu tegang.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya pemuda mungil itu heran.

"Ah, Ryeonggu." Mata Yesung beralih, sinarnya berubah lembut. "Sudah siap perform?"

"Ya." Ryeowook mengangguk. "Tapi kurasa 5 lagu terlalu banyak, hyung. Kau dan Kyuhyun terlalu lama mengobrol disini sampai tidak sadar menghabiskan seperempat waktu istirahat."

"Begitukah?" Mata sipit Yesung melebar. "Hahaha… maafkan aku, Ryeonggu. Kita akan ke aula sekarang."

"Hyung…"

Langkah Yesung berhenti sebab suara Kyuhyun, mata bulan sabitnya itu kembali melempar tatapan tajam. "Kenapa, Kyuhyun?"

"Aku…" Tangan pucat itu terkepal, "… tidak jatuh cinta padanya."

Mata Ryeowook membulat. Ingin bertanya namun kedua wajah di hadapannya tampak begitu kaku dan serius, membuat rasa penasaran Ryeowook terpaksa ditahan sementara waktu.

"Begitu menurutmu?" Yesung memasang ekspresi bosan.

"Meski aku jatuh cinta padanya—" Tinju itu terkepal lebih kuat lagi, hingga buku-buku jemarinya mengeras, "—aku akan jatuh sendirian, hyung. Dan Eunhyuk akan ada untuk menangkapku kembali."

Yesung membeku, wajahnya tampak dua kali lipat lebih kaku dari yang pernah terlihat. _Oke… _Jadi Kyuhyun memang bukan orang bodoh. Bocah itu tahu persis soal perasaannya sendiri, dan dia juga tahu apa resikonya.

"Dengan kata lain…" Yesung bersuara setelah sekian lama—hampir 10 menit—terdiam. "Kau memanfaatkan keadaan selagi bisa, Kyuhyun? Kemudian kau siap menerima konsekuensinya suatu hari nanti?"

Tubuh kurus Kyuhyun tersentak. "Aku tidak memanfaatkan apapun!"

"Kau akan bersenang-senang menghabiskan hari-harimu dengan Lee Sungmin, kemudian pada akhirnya kembali pada Lee Hyukjae, itu apa namanya kalau bukan memanfaatkan?!"

"HYUNG!" Kyuhyun membentak.

Ryeowook menutup pintu ruang klub secara reflek, mencegah agar perdebatan Kyuhyun dan Yesung tak bocor keluar. Ruangan ini kedap suara, untungnya.

"KAU TAHU AKU MENERIMA PERTUNANGAN INI BUKAN UNTUK MEMANFAATKAN KEADAAN!"

"Untuk melindungi Lee Sungmin, untuk menyelamatkan kalian berdua, begitu menurutmu?" desis Yesung angkuh. "Rencana ini tidak sesimpel yang kau kira, Kyuhyun. Apalagi dengan perasaanmu yang seperti itu. Saat ini mungkin masih ada Lee Hyukjae di hatimu, tapi ikatanmu dengan Lee Sungmin bukan hal sepele. Kau akan bersama Lee Sungmin sampai kalian berdua mandiri dan bisa sepenuhnya menguasai perusahaan, kau bilang? Itu akan menghabiskan waktu 9 tahun, 12 tahun, entah sampai kapan. Saat itu kau pasti sudah—"

"Soal hatiku, aku yang akan mempertanggung jawabkannya sendiri. Siapapun tidak bisa ikut campur." Kyuhyun menatap sengit. "Suatu hari nanti aku akan kembali pada Eunhyuk, aku pastikan itu."

"Meski pada saat itu kau sudah jatuh cinta sepenuhnya pada Lee Sungmin?"

"Ya, meskipun begitu."

Yesung terhenyak. Ryeowook bahkan menutup mulutnya yang terperangah dengan kedua tangan.

"Kau… sok kuat sekali, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring mendengar kalimat meremehkan Yesung. "Kau tahu aku memang kuat, hyung."

"Kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri."

"Terserah aku."

"Keras kepala."

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa saja, hyung. Aku tidak peduli."

"Kyuhyun…" Kali ini Ryeowook yang bersuara dengan wajah menatap cemas. "Kenapa… bisa begitu cepat?"

"Huh?" Kyuhyun berkedip bingung.

"Kenapa perasaanmu pada Lee Sungmin begitu cepat tumbuh? Ini baru seminggu sejak pertunangan ka—"

"_Love at first sight, _kata Yesung hyung." Kyuhyun mendengus. "Terserah Yesung hyung saja."

"Tinggalkan Lee Hyukjae sepenuhnya kalau begitu." Yesung melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku tidak bisa." Kyuhyun menjawab tegas. "Aku ini pria bertanggung jawab, hyung."

Hening, yang benar-benar lama. Tiga anggota grup KRY itu saling menatap kaku, kecuali Ryeowook yang lebih menunjukkan ekspresi prihatin.

"Tak usah menatapku seperti itu, Ryeowook-ah." Kyuhyun menampilkan senyum yang jelas terlihat dipaksa. "Aku belum jatuh cinta pada Sungmin, jadi aku baik-baik saja."

"Belum jatuh cinta, berarti _akan_."

"Huh… aku tahu, hyung." Kyuhyun menatap kesal Yesung yang lagi-lagi mengeluarkan komentar sinis. "Apa menurutmu aku ini orang brengsek?"

"Ya, mungkin begitu."

Kyuhyun mendengus geli mendengar jawaban datar Yesung.

"Tapi… sebenarnya kau tidak seperti itu, Kyuhyun." Kalimat lanjutan Yesung membuat mata Kyuhyun membulat. "Banyak orang mendekatimu selama ini, bahkan banyak dari mereka jauh lebih cantik dan lebih tampan dari Lee Hyukjae. Tapi kau tak pernah sedikitpun berpaling. 2 tahun lebih hanya bersama Lee Hyukjae sudah cukup membuktikan kau orang yang setia, Kyuhyun. Mungkin Lee Sungmin ini kasus lain."

"Begitu?" Wajah Kyuhyun menunduk dengan ekspresi tertutup di balik poninya, tapi siapapun dapat melihat bibir merahnya yang tersenyum. "Jangan beritahukan percakapan ini pada siapapun, hyung. Kau juga, Ryeowookie."

Yesung mendengus. "Kau tahu, Kyu. Semua aibmu memang ada disini. Di ruang musik KRY."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal KRY…" Mata Ryeowook membulat lebar. "Kita tidak jadi perform."

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kalimat Ryeowook, bel selesai istirahat berbunyi keras.

oOo

"Kau sudah lama sekali tidak bicara dengan Kyuhyun ya?"

Hyukjae tersentak saat menemukan Donghae persis di belakangnya. "M-mau apa kau?!"

"Mengawasimu, yang sedari tadi menatap pintu ruang KRY dengan wajah memelas." Donghae menyeringai.

"YAH! Aku tidak memasang wajah memelas!" Hyukjae nyaris memukul Donghae, tapi buru-buru menurunkan tangannya saat menyadari ada ponsel dalam genggamannya.

"Huh?" Donghae memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku tahu kau putus dengan Kyuhyun, tapi aku tidak menyangka kau akan membuang barang pemberiannya."

Hyukjae terbelalak. "Barang… barang apa?"

"Strap ponselmu, tentu saja." Donghae memutar bola matanya. "Gantungan monyet bodoh yang sedang makan pisang itu."

"ITU TIDAK BODOH!"

"Tentu saja bodoh, buktinya kau membuangnya."

"AKU TIDAK MEMBUANGNYA!"

Donghae menyeringai. "Jadi kau menghilangkannya?"

Hyukjae terkesiap. _Sial… rasanya seperti dijebak._ "Bukan urusanmu, Lee Donghae."

"Bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun ya?" Donghae mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh rambut di dekat telinga Hyukjae. "Jika dia tahu _mantan kekasih tercinta_nya ini sudah menghilangkan barang pemberiannya?"

PLAK!

Donghae terkekeh. Hyukjae sudah biasa menepis tangannya sekasar itu, sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi.

"Eunhyukkie~"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu!"

"Hyukkie chagi…"

TAP!

Telapak tangan Hyukjae berhenti tepat di sebelah pipi Donghae, hanya sampai disitu saja sebab cekalan Donghae lebih cepat menghentikannya.

"Sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, coba kau hitung sudah berapa kali kau menamparku?"

"Itu salahmu sendiri kan?" Hyukjae menggeram, berusaha meloloskan tangannya dari Donghae namun pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu menahannya begitu kuat.

"Kupikir kesalahanku sudah terbayar."

"Terbayar?!" Hyukjae terbelalak bingung.

"Aku meninggalkanmu selama 3 bulan. Kau meninggalkanku selama 2 tahun. Impas?"

DUAKKK!

Donghae terhempas telak saat kaki panjang Hyukjae menendang tulang keringnya sekuat tenaga.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, sialan!" Hyukjae melempar tatapan sengit sebelum berbalik pergi dengan langkah menghentak marah.

Meninggalkan Donghae yang masih bisa menyeringai dalam kesakitannya.

"Kau dan prasangka bodohmu itu yang sialan."

oOo

Kyuhyun merasa hari ini begitu panjang. Kepalanya berdenyut, dan dalam setiap denyutannya terbayang kalimat-kalimat menusuk Yesung—juga cercaan pertanyaan Ryeowook—yang membuat otaknya semakin lelah.

"Jatuh cinta pada Sungmin?" Kyuhyun mendesis miris.

Apa jadinya jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi? Kyuhyun akan menjadi orang yang paling diuntungkan dalam pertunangan ini, bukan? Dan pada akhirnya Kyuhyun akan menjadi orang egois yang mengikat Sungmin erat-erat meski pemuda itu ingin lepas darinya.

Kyuhyun kenal betul dirinya sendiri. Dia egois. Dia tahu bagaimana dia tetap berusaha menarik Hyukjae meski pemuda itu jelas-jelas mencintai Donghae. Dia tahu bagaimana cara memanfaatkan kesempatan saat Hyukjae terpuruk, bagaimana agar Hyukjae mau berpaling padanya, memilih bersamanya. Dan Kyuhyun berhasil melakukannya tanpa merusak persahabatannya dengan Donghae.

Dan… _ya Tuhan… Kyuhyun tidak mungkin melakukan hal semacam itu pada Sungmin._

Bagaimana dia bisa memaksa sosok rapuh itu tetap terikat bersamanya? Sungmin sudah banyak melakukan hal-hal yang tidak dia inginkan sejak lahir, apa Kyuhyun harus membebaninya lebih lagi?

Kyuhyun mengacak poninya, entah mengapa mendadak merasa frustasi.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Kyuhyun berbalik, menemukan sosok mungil yang dengan seenaknya mendebarkan jantungnya sejak pertama kali dia datang.

"Ini hari istimewamu, jadi aku tidak akan mampir kemana-mana." Kyuhyun tersenyum, tangan pucat itu dengan ringannya menyentuh helaian pirang platinum Sungmin. "Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Min."

"Min?" Pantulan bintang dalam mata rubah yang mengerjap heran itu membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdebar lebih lagi.

"Iya, Min." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebih lembut. "Min, Sungmin."

"Kalau begitu…" Sungmin memberi jeda pada kalimatnya sejenak, terlihat seperti menimbang-nimbang keputusan. "Apa aku harus memanggilmu 'Kyu'?"

_Kyuhyun tahu. Sepenuhnya tahu. _Sejak hari pertunangan mereka, saat Sungmin memasangkan cincin itu di jarinya, saat Sungmin mencium pipinya, saat Sungmin mengobati lukanya, saat Kyuhyun mendapat kesempatan menatap wajah Sungmin dalam jarak sekian senti.

_Jantungnya tak kunjung berhenti berdebar begitu keras._

"Harus, mungkin…" Mata obskurit Kyuhyun menatap teduh. "Aku tidak ingin memaksamu, tapi aku lebih senang kau memanggilku seperti itu."

"Aku mengerti, Kyu."

Berlawanan dengan Lee Hyukjae yang bersinar terang, berlawanan dengan Lee Hyukjae yang sanggup mencairkan kebekuan hati Kyuhyun, berlawanan dengan Lee Hyukjae yang ceria dan begitu hidup.

Lee Sungmin, dia dingin dan datar, seolah tak punya perasaan, namun hanya dengan melihatnya saja Kyuhyun merasa hatinya berubah hangat.

"Min…" Jemari Kyuhyun di puncak kepala Sungmin mulai turun, perlahan meraih dagunya dan mengangkat wajah manis itu lembut. "Jangan… jangan sampai jatuh cinta padaku."

"Baiklah." Sungmin mengangguk. "Itu tidak akan terjadi."

_Dia memang boneka yang akan mematuhi apapun yang kau katakan. _

Kyuhyun merasa seserpih kaca tajam menusuk hatinya. Perih. Kenapa rasanya seperti ini? Apa dia sudah mulai jatuh? Kyuhyun bahkan belum sempat mencari pijakan yang kuat. Kyuhyun baru mengenal Sungmin. Kyuhyun belum mempersiapkan apapun.

Mungkin, Kyuhyun benar-benar akan jatuh sendirian.

oOo

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Dari pembaca :**

_KyuMin momentnya kurang, porsi konfliknya (seperti perseteruan Kyuhyun-Donghae, perdebatan KRY, pertengkaran HaeHyuk, atau bahkan masalah Eunhyuk-Kyuhyun) lebih banyak dari KyuMin momentnya._

**Jawaban :**

KyuMin moment ada waktunya kok, bahkan Kirito dan Asuna nggak langsung banyak moment di episode-episode awal Sword Art Online. Ada waktunya. Kalau konflik-konfliknya nggak segera dibahas, emang mau dibahas kapan lagi? Hehehe…

Lagian fanfic "Falling Without You" ini udah difotokopi orang, cast KyuMin-nya diganti WonKyu. Saya mau bikin KyuMin moment jadi kesel sendiri kalo inget KyuMin moment yang udah saya tulis sepenuh hati pake cinta seenaknya diganti nama jadi WonKyu =,=

Kalau ketemu tukang fotokopi macam itu, langsung klik aje cerita-ceritanya, ke kolom **report abuse** yang paling bawah, klik **go**, typenya pilih **not the property of uploading writer**, terus bagian descriptionnya diisi "**this story belongs to someone else, it's PLAGIARISM of other person's story**". Siapapun bisa report abuse kok, bahkan yang nggak punya akun FFn pun bisa. Gak perlu dikasih review, sayang jari-jari kalian yang cantik-cantik dipake buat komen orang nggak penting :p

**Dari pembaca :**

_Coba nggak ada KyuHyuk di fanfic ini._

**Jawaban : **

Lho? Terus warning di atas buat apa dong? O.O

**Dari pembaca :**

_Fanfic ini dijadiin KyuHyuk dan HaeMin aja._

**Jawaban :**

Iya emang ada warning crack di atas, tapi main pairnya kan tetep KYUMIN. Walaupun warning tetep berlaku, tapi jujur kalo ada yang sengaja nyari moment crack pair (apalagi crack!Kyu) mungkin nggak bakal nemu banyak-banyak =,=

**Dari pembaca :**

_Updatenya jangan lama-lama dong!_

**Jawaban :**

Huhu... biasalah manusia, keinginan sering nggak sesuai kenyataan, pengennya update cepet tapi ada aja halangannya, apalagi mahasiswa semester akhir kayak saya, harap maklum ye?

Anyway, matur nuwun buat semua yang review di chapter yang lalu-lalu :

**lovelykyumin, Kanaya, imAlfera, Mingre, Guest, PrinceJoy, sha nakanishi, Zebri JOY, melsparkyu, aryaahee, Cywelf, abilhikmah, Melodyna, deviyanti137, miekkye, Kitsune Diaz isHizuka, Adekyumin joyer, Lee Sanghyun, zaAra evilkyu, IchigoYesung Putri, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki , tripler lee, sissy, minoru, lee sunri hyun, ika kyuminss, lena ELF, Jotha aurigth, Cho Na Na, fuji, MademoiselleBabys, BabyRiihyun, danhobak15, Santiyani febby, Aninda Gatia, leefairy, epildedo, pumpkinsparkyumin, sitara1083, Minge-ni, QMingKyutez137, rubirubiwine, QQ KyuminShipper, Zahra Amelia, 137, Ranny, adelia santi, Fishy kece, Debaa, dhian930715ELF, hatake andrion junior, Maximumelf, 1307, Unykyuminmin, aniya1004, Andin, ayachi casey, reaRelf, Lee Hyun Ri, KMalways89, minhyunniecho, Ria, Gyumina, Rianichi, han young hee, beMINe, choi leo goo, Yc KSH.**

Yang punya akun-akun di atas sungguh memberi saya semangat. Maaf kalo ada akun yang kelewat *bow* *bow*

Have a nice day, yeorobun~

Mind to review this chapter? :)

* * *

**Pojok Promosi**

Kunjungi crimsonwine . wordpress .com (hilangkan spasi) bila anda berkesempatan, hehehehe...

Kamsahamnida :D


	8. Brand New Day

**Falling Without You**

by Kiri-chan

_Apa yang kau rasakan jika kau tak bisa menentukan jalan hidupmu sendiri? Cho Kyuhyun tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, hingga dia bertemu Lee Sungmin, pemuda manis yang tak pernah tersenyum dari dasar hatinya, seseorang yang sepertinya telah menyerah dalam hidup._

**Main Pair :** Kyuhyun/Sungmin

**Warning :** ada beberapa crack pair sebagai konflik dalam cerita, **it's SLASH! YAOI! Shounen-ai! Whatever a BoyxBoy FanFiction called! **Siapapun yang keberatan bisa menerapkan asas **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** bagi fanfiction ini.

~ Chapter 8 ~

**Brand New Day**

oOo

"_Kau akan menikah denganku."_

Seseorang menggenggam jemarinya, hangat. Disertai suara khas anak-anak yang berhembus di telinganya.

"_Harus denganku. Jangan lupakan itu, Min."_

Deg!

Sungmin tersentak. Mata rubahnya yang terbelalak kembali meredup saat menemukan dirinya berada di kamarnya yang biasa. Angin musim semi menyapa dari arah ventilasi, tapi selimutnya merapat sebab suhu AC yang agak kelewat dingin.

"Min?" Bibir _pinkish_ itu bergumam. _Siapa yang pernah memanggilnya seperti itu?_

"_Min, Sungmin."_

Tiba-tiba saja suara bass Kyuhyun terngiang.

Alis Sungmin bertaut.

_Apa sebelum ini—, _Sungmin memandang jemarinya, _—ada seseorang yang memanggilku 'Min' selain Kyuhyun? _

oOo

Musim semi, hari pertama tahun ajaran baru. Siswa-siswi Seoul High School berkumpul dengan semangat di depan papan pengumuman besar di halaman sekolah. Ada perputaran kelas di setiap tahunnya, dan daftar murid selalu dicantumkan di papan pengumuman itu.

"Kelas 3-B? HOREEEE! Kita sekelas, Eunhyukkie! Akhirnya kita sekelas lagi setelah 2 tahun terpisah!"

"Jangan panggil aku Eunhyuk! Dan aku tidak peduli meski kita berpisah sampai selamanya sekalipun!"

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang, mata tajamnya menemukan Donghae yang sedang tertawa-tawa riang seolah tak mendengar kalimat jutek Hyukjae barusan. Pemuda berwajah innocent itu bahkan berusaha memeluk Hyukjae meski yang akhirnya dia dapat hanyalah teriakan-teriakan marah.

Tinju Kyuhyun terkepal kuat. "Manusia ikan sialan itu…"

Grep!

"Mau apa, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menoleh, menemukan Yesung mencekal tangan kirinya.

"Aku ingin melihat papan pengumuman, hyung." Kyuhyun menepis cekalan Yesung.

Yesung menatap datar. "Kita baru saja melihatnya tadi."

"Aku ingin melihatnya lagi, mungkin saja aku salah lihat," sangkal Kyuhyun tidak masuk akal.

"Banyak alasan." Ryeowook melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, memasang wajah cemberut. "Kau di kelas 2-A, Kyuhyun. Sekelas denganku, kalau kau lupa."

Kyuhyun mencibir. "Aku tidak lupa, aku hanya ingin melihatnya lagi. Sudah kubilang mungkin saja aku salah li—"

"KAU SERIUS?!" Teriakan heboh siswi barusan menginterupsi kalimat Kyuhyun.

"Tunangan Cho Kyuhyun ada disini?!"

Kyuhyun terbelalak.

"Dia wakil siswa baru di upacara kemarin!"

"Hyaaa! Siapa namanya? Aku akan mencari kelas—"

"Minggir."

Semua orang menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun—dengan wajah bekunya—menatap tajam pada gadis-gadis yang berkerumun, seolah meminta mereka segera menyingkir dari papan pengumuman. Cara yang sudah tentu efektif, karena terbukti para gadis itu buru-buru memberi jalan pada Kyuhyun.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu maju mendekat, matanya bergerak cepat menelusuri nama-nama murid kelas 1 hingga dia benar-benar menemukan nama familiar itu disana.

_Lee Sungmin. 1-A._

oOo

"MIN!"

Seisi kelas terlonjak. Semua siswi disana bahkan terperangah melihat kehadiran senior tampan macam Kyuhyun dan mulai berbisik-bisik dengan wajah memerah. Tak peduli dengan keributan di sekitarnya, mata obskurit Kyuhyun menyisir cepat setiap sisi ruangan.

_Dia… benar-benar ada disini. _

Itu benar-benar Lee Sungmin. Dengan rambut pirang halus dan wajah cantiknya yang khas terlihat mencolok meski dalam balutan seragam sederhana Seoul Senior High sekalipun.

Grep!

"Kita perlu bicara." Kyuhyun mencekal pergelangan tangan Sungmin tegas.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan bangkit dari duduknya, mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Pemuda itu menariknya agak tergesa, memancing keributan di sepanjang koridor sekolah.

_Apa yang dua sajangnim itu rencanakan? _Kyuhyun menggeretakkan giginya kesal.

Menempatkan Sungmin di tempat yang jelas-jelas bukan lingkungannya. Belum lagi penampilan dan wajahnya yang mencolok itu akan jadi incaran orang. Bahkan cincin di jari manis Sungmin sudah jadi pusat perhatian sejak awal.

"_Tunangan Cho Kyuhyun ada disini!"_

"_Hyaaa! Siapa namanya? Aku akan mencari kelasnya!"_

Suara gadis-gadis penggosip itu kembali terngiang di telinga Kyuhyun. Suara yang sejenis dengan yang dia dengar di sepanjang koridor saat ini. Orang-orang bahkan tak mau repot-repot mengecilkan volume suara mereka lagi.

_Sialan… SIALAN!_

BRAK!

Kyuhyun menutup pintu besi atap sekolah itu keras. Punggungnya bersandar pada pintu, berusaha mengatur napas yang terengah. Menahan emosi memang menghabiskan energi yang banyak bagi Kyuhyun.

"Kyu?" Suara halus itu terdengar heran.

"Siapa yang memaksamu, Min?" Kyuhyun bertanya frontal di tengah napas beratnya. "Presdir Lee? Presdir Cho?"

Sungmin terdiam.

Kyuhyun tahu itu. Sungmin masih tetap pada karakter awalnya, hanya diam mematuhi semua perintah yang diberikan padanya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan?" Kyuhyun mendongak, melempar tatapan kecewa pada Sungmin. "Denganku kau tidak perlu melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kau inginkan. Tapi kenapa kau tidak berubah, Min? Bahkan kau sama sekali tidak memberitahuku soal ini."

Sungmin menunduk. "Maaf."

"Berhenti minta maaf!" Kyuhyun membentak putus asa, jemari panjangnya mencengkeram bahu mungil Sungmin kuat. "Apalagi yang mereka perintahkan padamu?! Kau harus terus mendampingiku?! Atau jangan-jangan kau juga mendapat perintah untuk mengawasiku dan Eunhyuk di sekolah ini?!"

Sungmin tak merespon.

"Jawab aku, Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun mengguncang Sungmin kesal.

"Tidak ada yang salah—" Suara datar Sungmin terdengar lemah, "—dari kata-katamu."

Tangan Kyuhyun terjatuh. Matanya menatap Sungmin nanar. "Setidaknya…" bisikannya terdengar tidak bertenaga. "Kau bisa memberitahuku lebih dulu. Apa kau tidak percaya padaku, Min?"

Sungmin tersentak.

Mata Kyuhyun yang menatapnya saat ini jelas tampak terluka. Sungmin membeku di tempatnya. Merasakan ada yang tidak beres dalam hatinya saat melihat tatapan itu.

"Aku—"

Dering keras bel pelajaran pertama memotong kalimat Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap dingin. "Kita bicarakan lagi nanti," ujarnya datar sebelum berbalik pergi.

Meninggalkan Sungmin di belakang.

oOo

"_Apa yang dilakukan tuan muda itu disini?"_

"_YAH! Pergi kau dari sini! Ini bukan tempatmu!"_

"_Sok sekali setiap hari diantar jemput pakai mobil, memangnya kakimu ini tidak bisa berjalan sampai rumah, hah?!"_

"_Sekolah ini bukan tempat untuk bocah manja sepertimu!"_

"Hyun… Kyuhyun?"

"Huh?" Kyuhyun tersentak.

Mata innocent Ryeowook menatapnya khawatir. "S-Seonsaengnim memanggilmu."

"CHO KYUHYUNNNNNNN!"

Kyuhyun membatu. Di depan sana, tatapan murka Heechul seonsaengnim tampak menyala-nyala garang. Bahkan rambut panjangnya itu seolah berkibar menakutkan mirip nenek sihir yang siap membunuh tumbalnya.

"KELUAR KAU DARI KELASKU!"

"B-baiklah, seonsaengnim." Kyuhyun menyeret langkahnya buru-buru. Bulu kuduknya sudah berdiri semua.

_Serammm… _batin Kyuhyun sembari mengurut dada.

Tak ada yang berani melawan guru _moody _bernama Kim Heechul itu bila bulan-bulan sensitifnya (?) sedang kambuh. Dengar-dengar dia jadi sensitif begitu sejak kekasihnya yang masih mahasiswa melakukan pertukaran pelajar ke Beijing, entahlah. Mungkin efek _long distance relationship_.

Kyuhyun membawa langkahnya tak tentu. Dia biasa memainkan PSPnya jika sedang bosan, tapi apa boleh buat kalau PSPnya ketinggalan di tas. Lebih baik Kyuhyun berjalan-jalan sepanjang koridor, mengamati sekolah yang dia tinggal selama liburan musim dingin kemarin.

Hingga dia berhenti di depan kelas 1-A.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kesal. _Kelas Sungmin. _Entah apa yang menariknya kembali kesini. Suara guru yang mengajar terdengar samar-samar. Itu Jungsoo seonsaengnim yang sedang memberikan pengarahan, suaranya memang terkesan lemah lembut. Kyuhyun bisa menebak beberapa murid pasti sudah ketiduran sebab ceramahnya yang membosankan.

Kepalanya melongok pelan ke sudut jendela. Sebisa mungkin mengintip kondisi kelas tanpa ketahuan orang dalam.

Sungmin tampak duduk tegak. Mata datarnya itu memberi perhatian penuh pada guru yang bicara di depan. Khas murid teladan. Kyuhyun tersenyum geli, sedikit heran kenapa Sungmin bisa bertahan sementara murid yang lain sudah—

Mata Kyuhyun menggelap.

Sebagian murid sudah jatuh tertidur, memang. Tapi sebagian besarnya lagi sedang mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Sungmin, bahkan ada yang menatap terang-terangan.

Api imajiner mulai menyelubungi tubuh Kyuhyun. _HOW DARE YOU—_

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersentak. "Eunhyukkie?"

oOo

"Haaah… lamanyaa!" Donghae mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpennya tidak sabar.

Sebentar lagi bel istirahat, dan Hyukjae masih belum kembali juga. Padahal dia hanya izin ke kamar mandi saja tadi. Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan disana? Apa dia sedang buang air besar dari makanan yang dia makan selama seminggu ini? Kenapa bisa lama sekali?

"Seonsaengnim!" Donghae berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku sakit! Kepalaku pusing! Perutku mulas! Pokoknya aku sakit! Aku izin ke ruang kesehatan dulu!"

Dan Donghae langsung melesat pergi sebelum ada yang memberi respon.

"Tidak ada disini." Donghae membuka setiap pintu toilet yang kosong.

"Disini juga tidak ada," keluhnya setelah mengintip ruang klub dancer.

"Disini juga tidak."

"Disini juga—ah! Ahjumma! Aku pesan ramyeon satu!"

Mengitari satu sekolah demi mencari Hyukjae memang menghabiskan banyak tenaga. Donghae melahap ramyeonnya dengan semangat, mengabaikan kantin yang mulai ramai setelah bel istirahat berbunyi. Beberapa gadis terkikik ke arahnya yang makan dengan kuah ramyeon tercecer kemana-mana persis anak kecil. Donghae hanya melempar senyum maut sekilas yang membuat gadis-gadis itu menunduk malu dan pura-pura tak melihatnya.

"Kenyaaaang…" Donghae menepuk-nepuk perutnya puas sebelum buru-buru berdiri. "Sekarang aku harus mencari Eunhyuk la—"

Brak!

"Hyaaa! Maaf!" Jeritan Donghae tercekat, seketika diam terpaku saat melihat sosok yang ditabraknya tadi.

_HUWAAAAA! PRINCESS-NIM (?)~!_

"_I'm sorry, young lady._" Tingkah playboy Donghae kumat, pemuda berwajah innocent itu berlutut dengan tangan terulur lembut. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku laki-laki."

Pernyataan barusan berhasil meluluhlantakkan imajinasi Donghae dengan sukses. "A-apa?"

"Dan aku baik-baik saja, terimakasih."

Suara itu halus, tapi Donghae dapat merasakan angin musim dingin seolah meniup bulu romanya. "T-Tunggu—"

Donghae kembali tercekat.

Benda yang terjatuh di dekat sepatunya membuat mata ramah Donghae berubah dingin.

"Ini… milikmu?"

oOo

Dua pemuda yang sama-sama tinggi kurus itu berdiri kaku menunggu mesin penjual minuman mengeluarkan satu kaleng soda lagi.

"Kutraktir." Kyuhyun menyerahkan soda melon yang terakhir.

"Terimakasih." Hyukjae menerimanya dengan sungkan.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok, membiarkan cairan merah softdrink mengaliri tenggorokannya yang entah mengapa terasa kering. Hyukjae masih berdiri di tempat yang sama, meminum sodanya dengan canggung.

"Apa… tidak masalah kita bicara berdua begini?" Suara lirih Hyukjae nyaris tidak terdengar karena koridor mulai ramai pada jam istirahat. "Orang-orang melihat kita, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mendengus muak. Gadis-gadis itu… apa mereka tidak punya kerjaan selain mengawasi kehidupan Kyuhyun dan bergosip di belakang? "Tadi kau yang mendekatiku duluan, Hyuk. Jadi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku."

Jemari Hyukjae meremas kalengnya yang setengah kosong. "Kau berdiri di depan kelas tunanganmu."

"Darimana kau tahu kelas tunanganku ada disana? Kau yang mencari tahu? Atau Donghae hyung memberitahumu?"

Hyukjae menautkan alis. "Kau seharusnya menjawab, bukannya balik bertanya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. "Aku khawatir, Hyuk."

Mata Hyukjae membulat.

"Anak itu… Sungmin, dia mirip denganku yang dulu. Kau masih ingat? Aku yang selalu terkurung di rumah, tidak tahu kondisi dunia luar, dan berakhir ditindas sejak hari pertama aku menginjakkan kaki di sekolah negeri." Kyuhyun menenggak tetes terakhir softdrinknya. "Orang-orang membenciku, hanya karena aku putra direktur. Mereka bilang aku tak pantas disini, tak pantas jadi siswa sekolah negeri. Kalau tak ada kau dan Donghae hyung saat itu, mungkin aku sudah memilih untuk menyerah dan keluar dari sekolah."

Hyukjae tersenyum kecil, mengingat masa-masa awal pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Dan aku tidak ingin Sungmin mengalami nasib yang sama denganku, Hyuk. Dilihat dari sisi manapun dia lebih rapuh dariku, jauh lebih rapuh."

Mata obsidian yang meneduh itu membuat jantung Hyukjae seolah ditekan. "Kau…" Hyukjae merasa suaranya berubah serak. "Kau akan melindunginya, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun merespon pertanyaan itu dengan reaksi yang tidak seharusnya dia perlihatkan pada Hyukjae. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut,_ sangat lembut._

Membuat Hyukjae merasa posisinya sudah tidak aman lagi.

oOo

"Ini… milikmu?"

Alis Sungmin bertaut saat pemuda aneh di hadapannya bertanya dengan nada yang berubah dingin menusuk. "Bukan, itu—"

"Jadi ini bukan milikmu?"

Sungmin mundur selangkah. Mata gelap pemuda di hadapannya entah mengapa memancarkan aura berbahaya. Pemuda itu mendekat, terus mendekat, hingga pinggang belakang Sungmin menabrak salah satu meja kantin, tak bisa mundur lagi.

"Lalu ini milik siapa?"

Napas dua pemuda itu beradu, terlalu dekat. Memancing perhatian orang-orang saat pemuda yang lebih tinggi meletakkan satu tangannya di meja, mengunci pergerakan pemuda yang lebih mungil.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Seringai itu mengembang sinis. "Tidak tahu? Apa Kyuhyun tidak memberitahu siapa pemilik benda ini saat memberikannya padamu?"

_Kyuhyun?_ Alis Sungmin bertaut. _Orang ini mengenal Kyuhyun?_

"Bukan Kyuhyun yang memberikannya padaku."

"Bukan Kyuhyun?!" Pemuda itu membentak terkejut. "Jadi dari siapa kau mendapatkannya? Kau mengambilnya sendiri?!"

"Ya, aku mengambilnya sendiri."

BRAK!

Semua orang terlonjak saat pemuda itu menendang kursi di sampingnya kasar. Bola mata Sungmin hanya melebar terkejut. _Orang ini kenapa?_

"KAU!" Telunjuk itu menunjuk tepat wajah Sungmin. "BERANI SEKALI—"

"DONGHAE!" Seseorang membentak keras.

Sungmin menemukan pemuda bermata bulan sabit buru-buru mendekat dan menarik pemuda aneh tadi sigap, seperti ingin mengendalikan situasi atau apa. Sungmin hanya merasakan dirinya bisa bernapas lebih lega karena pemuda aneh itu dijauhkan darinya.

"Kami minta maaf." Seorang pemuda mungil—yang bahkan lebih mungil dari Sungmin—membungkuk dengan penuh rasa bersalah. "Donghae hyung kami memang agak bodoh, jadi—"

"YAH! SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG BODOH, KIM RYEO—MMMPH! MMMPH!" Pemuda aneh—yang bernama Donghae—itu tak bisa lagi melanjutkan amukannya sebab si pemuda bermata bulan sabit membungkam mulutnya erat-erat.

"Jangan pedulikan dia, rrr… Lee Sungmin-ssi?" Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya, agak malu saat mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Kim Ryeowook, salam kenal."

Sungmin tak tahu harus merespon apa selain membalas uluran tangan Ryeowook. Dia masih belum bisa mencerna situasi disini.

"Dan yang baru bicara denganmu ini Donghae hyung, yang di belakangnya Yesung hyung." Ryeowook memperkenalkan dua pemuda yang masih saling bergulat. "Kami bertiga seniormu, tapi kuharap kau tidak terlalu kaku dengan kami karena kami teman-teman Kyuhyun."

_Teman-teman Kyuhyun? _Sungmin mengerjap. "Mohon bantuannya, hyung-nim." Pemuda mungil itu membungkuk sopan.

"Sudah kubilang tidak perlu sungkan-sungkan." Ryeowook mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan senyum lebar. "Mungkin lain kali kita bisa bicara lagi, rrr… Sungmin-ah. Saat ini kami harus menenangkan Donghae hyung lebih dulu."

Pembicaraan itu berakhir dengan Yesung dan Ryeowook yang menarik Donghae susah payah keluar dari kantin.

oOo

"Kupikir Cho Kyuhyun sudah bertunangan."

"Dan tunangannya jelas-jelas ada disini."

"Tapi kenapa sepertinya dia masih berhubungan dengan Lee Hyukjae?"

Bisik-bisik itu seolah menjadi awan panas di udara. Kyuhyun bisa mengamuk jika dia mendengarnya. Tapi dia sama sekali tak mendengar, tidak satupun dari kata-kata itu.

"Kyu… Kyuhyun…"

Hyukjae menangis, di bahu Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu mencengkeram lengan blazer Kyuhyun dengan jemarinya yang gemetar.

Bola mata Kyuhyun melebar. Tak dapat memahami situasi, tak mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini. "H-Hyuk…? Kau kenapa?"

"Jangan… jangan tinggalkan aku."

Kyuhyun tersentak.

_Apa maksudnya?_

_Siapa yang akan meninggalkan Hyukjae? Siapa?_

Tinju Kyuhyun terkepal. "Kau tidak percaya padaku, Hyuk?" Suara _velvet_ yang biasanya halus mendayu itu kini berubah dingin.

"A-apa…?" Hyukjae mendongak.

"Kau—" Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya miris, "—tidak percaya padaku?"

"Kyuhyun… aku…"

Brak!

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Hyukjae agak keras hingga pemuda kurus itu terhuyung. Matanya menatap putus asa sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae.

_Aku sudah mengambil keputusan yang benar, bukan?_

_Tapi kenapa tidak ada yang percaya padaku?_

oOo

"BOCAH ITU MENCURINYA DARI EUNHYUKKIE!"

PLAKKK!

"SAKIIIIITTTT! YESUUUUNG!"

Yesung menepuk gulungan koran di tangannya emosi. Tidak bisa membayangkan jika Donghae berteriak-teriak seperti itu di kantin tadi, entah fitnah macam apa yang akan menimpa Lee Sungmin.

"Ini hari pertama Lee Sungmin masuk sekolah, Hae." Yesung mengambil strap handphone dengan gantungan monyet makan pisang dari genggaman Donghae. "Kau pikir kapan dia bertemu Lee Hyukjae dan mengambil gantungan ini?"

"MUNGKIN BODYGUARDNYA YANG MENGAMBILNYA! DIA PASTI PUNYA MATA-MATA! DAN DIA TAHU STRAP ITU BARANG PEMBERIAN KYUHYUN PADA EUNHYUKKIE JADI DIA MENYURUH BODYGUARDNYA UNTUK MENGAMBIL—"

PLAKKKK!

"AAARRGHH! SAKIIIIT!"

"Donghae, kau…" Yesung memijit kepalanya kesal. "Sepertinya terlalu banyak menonton film."

"Aku merasa dia anak baik-baik, Hae hyung. Wajah aslinya bahkan jauh lebih manis daripada fotonya." Ryeowook memilin jemarinya. "Jadi kau jangan menuduhnya macam-macam, hyung."

"KAU YANG TERLALU POLOS, RYEOWOOK-AH!" Donghae menggebrak meja kesal. "JANGAN TERTIPU WAJAH CANTIKNYA ITU! DIA PASTI PUNYA MOTIF BURUK—"

PLAKKK!

"HENTIKAN ITU, KIM JONGWOON!"

Total tiga benjol bersarang di kepala Donghae, tapi Yesung tak peduli. Kepala pemuda ikan itu memang perlu dibenturkan pada realita. Sudah SMA tapi khayalannya masih aneh-aneh. Pemuda itu bahkan percaya 100% tentang keberadaan alien. Tidak heran cara pikirnya jadi error begitu.

"Pantas saja Lee Hyukjae memilih Kyuhyun. IQ Kyuhyun memang jauh lebih tinggi darimu."

Kalimat datar itu membungkam Donghae. "Yesungie… kau…"

"Aku tidak bercanda." Yesung menatap tanpa ekspresi. "Kau ini memang bodoh, Lee Donghae."

Mulut Donghae terbuka nyaris membantah.

"Kau ingat saat gadis itu—Seo Eunseo-ssi—mengaku mengidap penyakit leukemia akut? Kau langsung percaya dan menuruti semua kata-katanya." Kalimat Yesung kali ini membekukan Donghae. "Kebodohanmu itu yang membuatmu kehilangan Lee Hyukjae. Dan kebodohanmu juga yang membuatmu masih mau berteman dengan Kyuhyun meski bocah itu sudah mengambil Lee Hyukjae darimu."

"Yesung hyung!" tegur Ryeowook kaget.

"Yang terlalu polos itu bukan Ryeonggu." Yesung masih melanjutkan kata-kata tajamnya. "Tapi kau, Lee Donghae."

oOo

Bel selesai istirahat berbunyi nyaring.

Tapi Sungmin malah menemukan Kyuhyun dengan mata merahnya yang terlihat lelah bersandar di koridor kelas 1 yang sudah sepi.

Sungmin mendekat. "Kau kenapa?" _Fox-like eyes_ itu mendongak, dingin seperti biasa namun juga terlihat innocent karena ada rasa ingin tahu di dalam sana.

"Berikan tanganmu." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar berat.

Alis Sungmin bertaut sejenak, meski akhirnya dia tetap menyerahkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meraihnya, menyatukan jemari mereka erat.

_Aku tidak mengerti, tapi saat aku menggenggam tanganmu seperti ini— _

"Kau tahu, Min?" Kyuhyun bergumam sembari memejamkan matanya. "Kau dingin, tapi tanganmu hangat."

—_aku merasa bisa melakukan apapun._

Sungmin menunduk, memperhatikan tautan jemari mereka yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba terasa familiar.

"Kyu…"

"Hm?"

"Apa sebelum ini kita pernah bertemu?"

oOo

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**a/n : **hontou ni arigatou, terimakasih banyak untuk review dalam bentuk apapun (komentar, protes, keluhan, junk, pujian, rayuan (?), kritik, curhat, dst.) dan terimakasih banyak untuk supportnya :D

Ini chapter 8 euy, masih penuh dengan obrolan teman dan masih konsentrasi pada konflik, romancenya masih pending ke belakang, huhu... tapi sinyal-sinyal romancenya udah ketangkep sedikit belum?

Yang nunggu KyuMin moment, coba dilihat dulu baik-baik... karakter Kyuhyun-nya kayak gitu, karakter Sungmin-nya kayak gitu, belum lagi mereka jarang ketemu. Kalo momentnya berlebihan apa nggak terlalu maksa? Untuk saat ini ya yang wajar-wajar dulu aja lah, daripada ntar malah jadi aneh dan nggak nyambung.

Mulai chapter ini KyuMin udah semakin dekat (terutama secara lokasi), berterimakasihlah pada Lee appa dan Cho appa yang maksa KyuMin harus barengan, nyahahaha...

Latar belakang Hae-Hyuk-Kyu udah jelas belum? Aku males ngasih flashback, hahahaha... pengennya mengungkap masa lalu mereka lewat hint-hint aja. Tapi kalo terpaksa belum jelas ya mungkin nanti bisa dikasih flashback :)

Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak untuk dukungannya *bow*

Mind to review this chapter?

* * *

**Pojok Promosi**

Kunjungi crimsonwine . wordpress .com (hilangkan spasi) bila anda berkesempatan, hehehehe...

Kamsahamnida :D


	9. Memories

**Falling Without You**

by Kiri-chan

_Apa yang kau rasakan jika kau tak bisa menentukan jalan hidupmu sendiri? Cho Kyuhyun tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, hingga dia bertemu Lee Sungmin, pemuda manis yang tak pernah tersenyum dari dasar hatinya, seseorang yang sepertinya telah menyerah dalam hidup._

**Main Pair :** Kyuhyun/Sungmin

**Warning :** ada beberapa crack pair sebagai konflik dalam cerita, **it's SLASH! YAOI! Shounen-ai! Whatever a BoyxBoy FanFiction called! **Siapapun yang keberatan bisa menerapkan asas **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** bagi fanfiction ini.

~ Chapter 9 ~

**Memories**

oOo

"_Apa sebelum ini kita pernah bertemu?"_

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang terlelap dengan earphone pink menutup kedua telinganya. Dia benar-benar tampak innocent dan manis jika bola mata esnya itu tak terbuka. Nyaris membuat _black honda insight_ Kyuhyun selip di jalan.

"_Maksudmu, Min?"_

"_Entahlah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja."_

Tatapan Kyuhyun kembali ke depan, meski pikirannya masih melayang-layang entah kemana.

"_Pulang sekolah nanti… kau dijemput supir pribadimu?"_

"_Tentu saja aku—Kyu, aku lupa menyampaikan sesuatu padamu."_

Kyuhyun menekan klakson mobilnya sekali, menginstruksi agar pagar _automatic_ yang berdiri megah sebagai sekuriti bagian luar mansionnya dibuka. Gerbang besar itu mulai bergeser menyambut kedatangan sang tuan rumah. Kyuhyun menginjak pedal gas dan memutar kemudinya pelan, meminimalisir guncangan yang bisa mengganggu tidur Sungmin.

"_Mulai hari ini aku tinggal di rumahmu."_

Kyuhyun menarik napas sejenak sebelum memutar kunci mobil demi mematikan mesin. Jemarinya bermain sekilas di kemudi saat menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang masih terlelap tenang.

"Min?"

Hening.

Kyuhyun memperhatikannya lekat. Sebelum dorongan hati membuat jemarinya terangkat, menyentuh pipi Sungmin hati-hati.

"Min?"

Deg!

Alih-alih jemari yang terlibat kontak langsung, justru pipi pucatnya yang memanas. Kyuhyun menarik tangannya, merasa bodoh kenapa jantungnya mesti berdetak tidak beraturan hanya dengan menyentuh _milky skin_ pemuda mungil itu sekilas. Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang, agak lama. Sebelum menyentuh Sungmin sekali lagi, kali ini di bahunya.

"Min…" Kyuhyun menepuk dua kali, membuat sosok mungil itu membuka matanya perlahan. "Kita sudah sampai."

Sungmin mengerjap. "Maaf… aku ketiduran."

Ekspresi Sungmin saat menguap lembut entah mengapa menarik senyum lebar Kyuhyun. "Tidak apa-apa. Apa hari pertama begitu melelahkan?"

"Sebenarnya tidak." Sungmin mengucek sebelah matanya, terlihat sangat _adorable_ dalam pandangan Kyuhyun. "Mungkin karena aku begadang semalam."

Kyuhyun tampak terkejut. "Kau belajar?"

"Bukan." Sungmin meraih ransel di jok belakang. "Ayahku mengajak bicara lama sekali. Soal pindah sekolah, pindah rumah, dan…"

"Dan?" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, penasaran.

"Soal kau dan Lee Hyukjae."

Mata Kyuhyun melebar. "Presdir Lee sampai bicara soal itu?" Pemuda berkulit pucat itu mendengus geli. "Terlalu cemas, huh?"

"Entahlah." Sungmin menatap datar para maid yang keluar dari mansion, bersiap untuk membawakan barang-barang mereka. "Ngomong-ngomong, Kyu…"

"Hm?"

"Apa Lee Hyukjae punya kekasih?"

Kyuhyun tersentak, sebelum bola mata gelapnya itu tampak semakin menggelap. "Tidak, kami sudah putus."

"Maksudku…" Sungmin menahan suaranya, agak ragu. "Apa dia punya kekasih lain?"

Kyuhyun menatap dingin, paling dingin dari yang pernah dilihat Sungmin dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang biasanya hangat. "Tidak, dia tidak punya. Kau dengar dari siapa?"

"Ada seseorang—" Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi mobil, "—yang melepas semua emosinya demi Lee Hyukjae, sampai lepas kendali."

_Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Donghae?_

"Dimana kau bertemu dengannya, Min?" selidik Kyuhyun tajam.

"Kantin sekolah," Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. "Aku punya barang yang ternyata milik Lee Hyukjae, dan orang itu marah padaku."

_Barang? _Alis Kyuhyun bertaut. "Barang apa? Dan bagaimana—"

"Strap handphone, terjatuh di halaman belakang rumahmu. Aku memungutnya dan membawanya tanpa mengetahui itu milik Lee Hyukjae."

Kyuhyun tampak terkejut meski hanya sekilas. "Eunhyuk pasti…" Ekspresi kaku itu berubah menjadi senyum geli, "ingin menemuiku diam-diam lagi."

Sungmin tak perlu memberi respon. Gumaman pelan Kyuhyun sudah cukup memberinya informasi seberapa jauh hubungan _backstreet_ Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae.

"Jadi, apa dia mengambilnya?"

"Hn?"

"Orang yang tadi kau bilang 'lepas kendali karena Lee Hyukjae', apa dia mengambil strap itu?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

Kyuhyun menyeringai tipis. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Donghae hyung." Gumaman pelan lagi sebelum wajah pucatnya menoleh dengan tatapan serius. "Tapi dia tidak berkata kasar atau menyakitimu, kan?"

Sungmin tampak berpikir sejenak, dan memutuskan untuk menggeleng. "Kelihatannya orang itu hanya sangat menyukai Lee Hyukjae," komentar Sungmin jujur.

Ekspresi Kyuhyun kembali kaku.

"Itu bukan hal yang perlu kau pikirkan, Min."Kyuhyun menekan tombol untuk membuka pintu mobil dan beranjak keluar lebih dulu.

"Selamat datang, tuan muda~" Sambutan dari para pelayan terdengar bersahut-sahutan.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Baru saja ingin memberikan ranselnya pada seorang maid, namun tiba-tiba dia berbalik ke arah Sungmin. "Kau mau makan malam apa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang baru ingat para pelayan di mansionnya belum tahu soal kedatangan Sungmin, dan bisa dipastikan mereka hanya memasak 1 porsi makan malam untuk Kyuhyun saja.

"Makan malam hari ini sudah disiapkan, Kyu." Sungmin memandang heran. "Apa orangtuamu tak mengatakan apapun?"

Kyuhyun mengerjap. "Apa maksud—"

"Kyuhyun-ah~! Sungmin-ah~! Kalian sudah pulang?"

"Eomma?!" Kyuhyun tersentak, nyaris menjatuhkan ranselnya. "Sejak kapan kembali dari New York?"

"Kami masih di tengah pekerjaan, sayang." Nyonya Cho meraih dan mencium pipi Kyuhyun seperti yang tadi dia lakukan pada Sungmin juga. "Kami pulang khusus untuk menyambut kedatangan Sungmin di rumah ini. Appamu juga ada."

Kyuhyun merasa bahunya menegang. "Aku mau ke kamar dulu."

"Datanglah ke ruang makan setelah itu, Kyuhyun-ah. Kita makan malam bersama."

Kyuhyun tertegun. Pemuda jangkung itu tidak ingat kapan terakhir dia makan malam bersama keluarga.

"Chunhwa juga akan datang malam ini."

Mata Kyuhyun kembali menggelap. Tsk… bisa dibayangkan makan malam nanti akan dipenuhi diskusi soal bisnis, pertunangan, warisan, dan entah apalagi.

"Akan kutunjukkan dimana kamarmu, Sungmin-ah." Kim Hanna menoleh ke arah Sungmin, masih dengan senyum cantiknya. "Sebelah sini, sayang."

Kyuhyun memandang punggung Sungmin yang berjalan patuh di belakang ibunya.

_Tunangannya itu benar-benar akan tinggal seatap dengannya? _Kyuhyun memijit pelipisnya pelan. _Apalagi yang para orangtua itu rencanakan, huh?_

oOo

Kyuhyun memainkan pisaunya sejenak, berniat mengiris salah satu daging steak dengan asap yang masih mengepul di hadapannya. Dia sudah tak bisa menahan lapar andai suara Kim Hanna tak segera menegurnya.

"Kita tunggu ayahmu dulu, Kyuhyun-ah."

Wajah Kyuhyun mengeras.

_Apa dia membenci ayahnya sejauh itu? _Sungmin berpikir saat mengambil tempat di samping Kyuhyun.

"Melihat kalian berdampingan seperti ini," Kim Hanna menyatukan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum dengan mata berbinar, "jadi terlihat semakin serasi."

Pisau yang dipegang Kyuhyun nyaris tergelincir. Pipi pucatnya sontak merona dan mulutnya terbuka seakan ingin membantah, tapi Cho Yeunghwan keburu muncul. Pria baruh baya itu biasa memasang wajah kaku, tapi saat ini sang tuan besar memberikan senyumnya pada Sungmin.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah, Sungmin-ah?"

Kyuhyun sampai tersentak saat mendengar nada lembut dari suara yang biasanya arogan itu. Pemuda pucat itu menatap ayahnya. Mencoba menebak kapan terakhir dia melihat Cho Yeunghwan bersikap 'layaknya seorang ayah'.

"Semuanya berjalan dengan baik, sajang—"

"Panggil aku 'appa'."

Mata karamel Sungmin membulat, dia tampak terperangah sejenak. "Aku mengerti, appa."

"Kau anak yang baik."

Plak!

"Jangan sentuh dia." Nada dingin Kyuhyun berhasil membekukan suasana.

Tangan ayahnya—yang tadi berniat mengusap kepala Sungmin—kini menggantung di udara setelah ditepis Kyuhyun kasar. Kejadian semacam ini biasanya membuat sang presdir naik darah.

"Kau—"

Kyuhyun terbelalak menatap Cho Yeunghwan yang tersenyum lebar.

"—memang posesif seperti itu ya? Maaf aku lupa."

Dan tangan yang menggantung tadi berubah arah, mengusap kepala Kyuhyun penuh sayang.

_Jantungnya mau meledak. _

"A-aku permisi ke kamar mandi sebentar." Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berdiri, meninggalkan semua orang di ruang makan dalam keheningan.

"Aku juga permisi." Sungmin berdiri tak lama kemudian.

Sungmin mencari Kyuhyun—yang arah langkahnya jelas-jelas bukan menuju kamar mandi. Pemuda mungil itu justru menemukan Kyuhyun di dekat dapur, tengah menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Kyu?"

Sret!

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin, menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu pemuda mungil itu. Detik berikutnya Sungmin dapat merasakan air mata hangat merembes, menembus kain kemejanya.

oOo

Saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali ke ruang makan, Lee Chunhwa sudah ada disana. Tampak mengobrol hangat dengan suami istri Cho dan tertawa-tawa ringan. Siapapun yang melihat suasana santai disana dapat menebak sudah berapa lama Lee Chunhwa bersahabat dengan Cho Yeunghwan dan Kim Hanna.

"Ah, Kyuhyun-ah." Hanna menoleh saat menyadari putranya sudah kembali dari 'kamar mandi'. "Beri salam pada Chunhwa abonim."

"A-annyeong haseyo." Kyuhyun membungkuk pelan sebelum mengambil tempat duduk.

"Kenapa matamu merah?"

Kyuhyun terperangah saat pertanyaan frontal itu keluar dari Lee Chunhwa, tapi sentuhan lembut di bahunya berhasil membuat Kyuhyun mengatupkan bibirnya kembali.

"Matanya kemasukan debu." Suara halus Sungmin terdengar hati-hati.

Mata Lee Chunhwa beralih ke arah Sungmin, menatap wajah tenang putranya itu lekat-lekat. "Kau duduklah juga, Sungmin."

"Baiklah, sajangnim."

Percakapan itu bukan hanya menyentak Kyuhyun, bahkan suami istri Cho juga tampak terkejut dengan kalimat Sungmin yang kelewat formal. Namun tampaknya memang hanya Kyuhyun yang berani melempar tatapan tajam terang-terangan pada Lee Chunhwa.

"Apa Sungmin tidak akan duduk jika kau tak menyuruhnya lebih dulu, Lee sajangnim?"

Yeunghwan melotot melihat ketidaksopanan putranya, tapi seperti biasa Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menggubris.

"Tidak, Sungmin bisa duduk sesukanya." Chunhwa tersenyum tipis ke arah Sungmin. "Dan pada acara informal seperti ini, seharusnya kau memanggilku 'appa', Sungmin-ah."

Kyuhyun dapat melihat lapisan beku pada ekspresi Sungmin luruh seketika. Bahkan rona merah cantik tampak bersemi tipis di pipi chubby-nya saat bergumam, "N-ne… appa."

Kyuhyun mendapati dirinya tak bisa berpaling.

"Mulai hari ini kau bisa menatapnya seperti itu setiap hari, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun tersentak, wajahnya impuls memerah padam saat melihat senyum penuh pengertian ibunya. "Ti-tidak seperti itu, eomma!" sangkalnya gugup.

Hanna tertawa kecil. "Kau sudah lewat 18 tahun tapi tetap saja tidak berubah."

Alis Kyuhyun bertaut, murni karena ketidakpahaman.

"Kyeongsuk-ie akan mengatakan hal yang sama denganmu jika dia ada disini, Hanna-yah." Chunhwa tersenyum lembut, untuk pertama kali Kyuhyun melihat mata tajam seorang presdir Lee meneduh.

"Kau membuatku merindukannya." Hanna balas tersenyum, terlihat agak sedih.

Kyuhyun tak dapat memahami situasi. Dia baru saja ingin bertanya namun suara Chunhwa mengambil alih perhatiannya. "Beri salam pada Kyeongsuk omonim, Kyuhyun-ah."

Dalam album foto terbuka yang disodorkan Chunhwa, terdapat foto wanita cantik—sangat cantik—dengan rambut panjangnya, tersenyum lembut ke arah kamera. Dengan mata bulat cemerlang yang berlawanan—namun juga terlihat persis—dengan mata Sungmin yang beku.

"Annyeong haseyo, omonim." Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat. Tersenyum sopan seolah wanita itu benar-benar ada di hadapannya.

"Dia akan sangat senang jika bisa melihat betapa kau sudah dewasa, Kyuhyun." Chunhwa menatap lekat foto mendiang istrinya. "Dia pernah bilang padaku, kau akan menjadi orang yang paling tepat untuk menjaga Sungmin. Seperti seorang ksatria pelindung."

Kyuhyun, bahkan Sungmin, tersentak kaget mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Kau berlebihan, Chunhwa." Yeunghwan terkekeh geli. "Kyuhyun masih bocah, dia sama sekali belum dewasa. Kelakuannya saja masih sering susah diatur."

"Apa dia mengenalku?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan ekspresi luar biasa bingung. "Apa Kyeongsuk omonim mengenalku? Kami belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

Para orangtua disana tertawa geli mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, membuat pemuda berkulit pucat itu semakin menautkan alisnya kebingungan.

"Aku sudah menduga kau tidak mungkin mengingatnya, Kyuhyun-ah." Hanna masih tertawa saat mengambil alih album foto, membuka beberapa halaman berikutnya dan menyodorkannya kembali pada Kyuhyun. "Perhatikan ini baik-baik."

Ada foto dua bayi disana. Bayi yang terlihat lebih besar duduk di atas kasur dengan tangan menggenggam tangan mungil bayi lain yang sedang terlelap.

"I-ini…" Kyuhyun menunjuk foto itu dengan wajah semakin bingung.

"Itu dirimu sendiri, Kyuhyun-ah." Hanna tersenyum geli. "Kau terus menggenggam tangan Sungmin-ah seperti itu, selama satu jam."

Kyuhyun terperangah shock. Sungmin juga tampak tak kalah terkejut.

"Kau tipe bayi aktif yang tak bisa diam, tapi di samping Sungmin-ah kau benar-benar diam tak bergerak." Yeunghwan menambahi dengan senyum geli yang sama dengan istrinya. "Kau hanya bicara sedikit, hanya sekitar 1 atau 2 menit."

"A-apa yang aku bicarakan?" Kyuhyun bertanya masih dengan wajah shock.

"Mana kami tahu. Kami tak bisa mengerti bahasa bayi usia 1,4 tahun." Yeunghwan mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum menggoda. "Tanyakan saja pada Sungmin-ah, dia yang kau ajak bicara saat itu."

"_Kau akan menikah denganku._ _Harus denganku. Jangan lupakan itu, Min."_

Kalimat itu terlintas, namun Sungmin hanya menautkan alisnya dan memilih tidak peduli. "Jika usia Kyu 1,4 tahun, berarti aku masih 5 bulan saat itu. Jadi mana mungkin aku mengingat apa yang dia bicarakan."

Suasana hening mendadak.

Sungmin mengerjap. "Kenapa?"

"Apa yang tadi Sungmin-ah bilang?" Hanna menatap suaminya takjub. "Yeobo, kau dengar tidak?"

"Aku mendengarnya." Chunhwa yang menjawab karena Yeunghwan masih terperangah. "Aku mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas."

"Dia memanggilmu…" Mata Yeunghwan beralih ke arah Kyuhyun. "Dia memanggilmu 'Kyu'."

Kyuhyun tergagap. "A-apa yang salah dengan itu?"

"Manis sekaliiii~" Hanna menangkup kedua pipinya sendiri, persis remaja putri yang sedang _fangirling_.

"Asal kau tahu, Sungmin tak pernah memberi _nickname_ pada siapapun selain kau, Kyuhyun." Chunhwa tersenyum kecil.

"Ini luar biasa." Yeunghwan menegakkan tubuhnya bersemangat. "Bagaimana jika kalian langsung menikah saja besok?"

"A-APA?" Kyuhyun terbelalak shock. Sungmin mungkin tak berteriak, tapi kedua mata rubahnya juga membulat tak kalah lebarnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Bercanda… bercanda…" Yeunghwan terkekeh. "Kalian masih terlalu muda untuk menikah."

"T-tentu saja, kan…" Bibir merah Kyuhyun bergumam, merengut. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, tapi wajahnya terlihat sedikit kecewa.

"Apakah kami…" Suara halus Sungmin mengheningkan tawa hangat yang menyelimuti ruang makan. "Apakah kami ditunangkan karena kejadian dalam foto ini?"

Hanna tersenyum. "Itu benar, Sungmin-ah. Kami yakin kalian ini jodoh, atau mungkin malah takdir."

Pernyataan lembut itu menyengat jantung Kyuhyun, membuat pemuda berkulit pucat itu menunduk dalam-dalam agar rona darah yang kentara di wajahnya tak dilihat siapapun. Mata obskuritnya melirik Sungmin diam-diam, sedikit penasaran dengan reaksi pemuda mungil itu.

"Takdir?" Bibir _pinkish_ Sungmin bergumam pelan. "Bukankah hal semacam itu bisa berubah seiring berjalannya waktu? Foto ini hanya masa lalu, bagaimanapun."

Semua orang tersentak kaget saat Sungmin menutup album foto dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Lee Sungmin!" Bentakan Chunhwa terdengar keras. Suasana harmonis di meja makan ini hancur sudah.

Sungmin berdiri kaku di tempatnya, tangan mungilnya itu terkepal. Mata dinginnya terlihat sedikit ragu saat membalas tatapan ayah kandungnya. "Hal-hal manis seperti ini…" Sungmin menghela napasnya yang terasa sesak. "Bagiku seperti mimpi."

Hening lagi.

"Kyu bahkan menangis tadi."

Kyuhyun mendongak terkejut. "Min?"

"Maaf, aku hanya tidak ingin…" Sepasang _fox-like eyes_ itu menatap serius. "Aku hanya tidak ingin ketika aku bangun besok pagi, suasana hangat ini menghilang. Dan kita kembali kaku dan dingin seperti biasa."

Semua wajah disana tampak terpana menatap Sungmin.

"Suasana harmonis ini…" Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya kuat. "Asli kan? Bukan pura-pura kan?"

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya. Memeluk bahu mungil tunangannya itu dari samping, mengusap-usapnya menenangkan.

"Maaf…" Sungmin berkata final. "Maaf aku sudah lancang. Sebaiknya aku permisi dulu."

Secara otomatis Sungmin meloloskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun saat tubuhnya berbalik. Kyuhyun mengikutinya dari belakang. Namun panggilan Yeunghwan menghentikan langkah mereka berdua.

"Kami mengerti jika selama ini kami sudah terlalu keras pada kalian berdua." Kalimat Cho Yeunghwan terdengar tulus. "Tapi aku ingin kalian mengingat, percakapan malam ini asli. Kami sama sekali tidak berpura-pura. Kami menyayangi kalian. Sebagai orangtua, bagaimanapun. Kalian mengerti, kan?"

Bahu Kyuhyun gemetar. Pikiran kekanak-kanakannya mendadak muncul dan ia ingin berbalik dan memeluk ayahnya sambil menangis.

Namun Sungmin sama sekali tak bergeming, pemuda mungil itu bahkan melangkah pergi begitu saja. Sikap dingin yang menarik rasa cemas Kyuhyun, membuat kaki panjangnya memilih untuk mengejar Sungmin.

oOo

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku sampai kesini?"

Kyuhyun tercekat, baru kali ini dia melihat mata dingin Sungmin melempar tatapan penuh intimidasi. Entah pergi kemana pemuda penurut yang selama ini dia kenal.

"Aku mencemaskanmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Kenapa kau berubah jadi keras kepala?"

"Aku memang baik-baik saja." Rahang Sungmin mengeras, tangan mungilnya meraih kenop pintu dan tangan satunya lagi mendorong dada Kyuhyun pelan. "Bisa keluar dari kamarku?"

"Dan membiarkanmu menangis sendirian?" Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tidak akan."

Sungmin tersentak. "Aku tidak akan menangis!"

Baru kali ini suara halus Sungmin membentak dengan oktaf yang cukup tinggi. Kyuhyun dapat melihat emosi yang tergambar jelas disana. Sedikit melegakan sebenarnya, karena wajah bagai boneka porselen yang sempurna itu jadi tampak 100% hidup.

"Aku tidak percaya." Seringai Kyuhyun—entah mengapa—terkembang lebar. "Kau ini masih bocah, Min. Jangan gengsi begitu. Katakan saja semuanya pada Kyu hyung~"

Kalau ini komik, bisa dipastikan ada urat-urat kesal tergambar di pelipis Sungmin. "Pergi sana."

Tap!

Jemari pucat itu dengan tangkasnya menangkap pintu yang nyaris dibanting Sungmin. "Kau melihatku menangis. Kau bahkan memberitahu semua orang di ruang makan tadi." Kyuhyun berkata serius. "Dan sekarang kau ingin menyembunyikan tangisanmu dariku? Itu curang namanya."

"Aku tidak sengaja." Sungmin membantah dengan alis bertaut. "Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Kau tahu sendiri pada awalnya aku bilang matamu kemasukan debu."

"Tapi kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada akhirnya." Kyuhyun pura-pura menghela napas berat. "Jadi, sekarang biarkan aku masuk dan melihatmu menangis."

"Aku-tidak-akan-menangis." Sungmin menekan setiap kata-katanya. "Jadi tolong menyingkir sekarang juga, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mencibir. "Aku tidak percaya, Min."

Dua pasang mata itu saling menatap tajam selama beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya Sungmin melepas cekalannya dari kenop pintu, menyerah.

"Kau boleh masuk." Sungmin menggumam kesal. "Dan akan kubuktikan aku tidak akan menangis."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Oke."

oOo

15 menit, 30 menit.

Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton channel khusus drama yang tidak dimengerti Sungmin. Pemuda mungil itu sedikit mengerutkan hidungnya, tak habis pikir kenapa Kyuhyun bisa menyukai cerita romantis yang—menurut Sungmin—monoton begini.

Tanpa diketahui Sungmin, orang yang dipikirkan itu sama sekali tidak menonton dramanya. Kyuhyun malah betah menatap wajah kesal Sungmin. _Well,_ dia sudah pernah bilang wajah marah Sungmin sangat manis. Dengan kata lain raut wajah kesalnya juga sama manisnya. Siapa yang mau repot-repot menonton drama membosankan jika ekspresi Sungmin di sampingnya ini jauh lebih menarik?

"Kau belum mau menangis?" celetuk Kyuhyun jahil.

Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya sebal. "Tidak akan."

Kyuhyun tak dapat menahan dirinya lagi untuk tidak mencubit pipi chubby yang luar biasa menggemaskan itu. "Benar tidak akan menangis?"

"TIDAK AKAN." Sungmin menatap sengit. "Dan lepaskan tanganmu!"

Plak!

Kyuhyun terpana. Menahan diri mati-matian agar tidak mencubit wajah _oh-so-damn-cute_ itu sekali lagi. "Kau memang bocah." Kyuhyun sok menatap televisi meski sudut matanya masih melirik Sungmin. "Begitu saja ngambek."

Bola mata Sungmin terbelalak lebar. "Aku tidak—"

Cklek!

Suara kunci yang cukup keras itu sukses mengheningkan keributan.

"Kita dikunci." Kyuhyun melotot.

"Oh." Sungmin tak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Besok pagi dibuka, kan?"

"Tentu saja! Mana mungkin mereka membiarkan kita bolos sekolah." Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, mendekati pintu dan mencoba mengecek apa pintu itu benar-benar dikunci. "Serius dikunci."

Cklek! Cklek!

Kyuhyun—dengan bodohnya—berusaha memutar kenop pintu beberapa kali.

"Percuma, Kyu." Sungmin menatap datar. "Tunggu saja besok pagi."

Kyuhyun membeku. Oke… memang dia yang berinisiatif masuk ke kamar ini. Berduaan dengan Sungmin dari tadi rasanya biasa aja. Tapi lain kalau dia harus bermalam disini juga. Kyuhyun berbalik horror, menemukan hanya satu kasur disana. _King size_ memang, tapi tetap saja…

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu?" Sungmin menautkan alisnya.

"K-kita…" Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Harus tidur berdua?"

"Memangnya kena—" Sungmin mengerjap sekali, ada pemahaman yang baru memasuki otaknya. "Ah, aku lupa kau ini gay."

Kyuhyun melotot. Baru kali ini Sungmin melontarkan kalimat sefrontal itu, dengan wajah yang sangat santai pula. Khas Sungmin sebenarnya =,= "Memangnya kau bukan?!" balas Kyuhyun.

"Kurasa bukan." Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya ke televisi. "Cinta pertamaku perempuan soalnya."

Kyuhyun melotot lebih parah. Bocah ini _straight_, dan mau-maunya ditunangkan dengan Kyuhyun. Belum lagi para orangtua tadi bilang mereka ini… Jodoh? Takdir? Aish… YANG BENAR SAJA!

"Cinta keduamu perempuan juga?" Kyuhyun melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh. Nada kesal terdengar sangat kentara dalam suaranya.

"Belum." Sungmin menjawab cuek. "Aku belum jatuh cinta yang kedua kali."

"Jadi…" Kyuhyun meremas bantal di dekat kasur. Entah kenapa dia merasakan hasrat ingin mencabik-cabik, merobek-robek, menggigit-gigit (?) bantal itu jadi serpihan kecil. "Kau masih mengharap pada cinta pertamamu itu?"

"Aish… tentu saja tidak." Sungmin mengacak poninya seolah kesal mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal. "Dia sudah menikah. Bahkan putranya lebih tua 1 tahun dariku."

Kyuhyun melongo.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Sungmin shock. "Kau kenapa tertawa?"

"KAU NAKSIR AHJUMMA-AHJUMMA?! HAHAHAHAHHH!"

Rasanya Sungmin ingin melempar remote di tangannya pada Kyuhyun yang sudah lepas kendali itu. "Waktu itu dia masih umur 20 tahun, jadi bisa dibilang masih remaja!" Sungmin membela diri.

Kyuhyun menahan tawanya sejenak demi bertanya, "Memangnya waktu itu kau umur berapa?"

Sungmin bergumam tidak ikhlas, "5 tahun."

Kyuhyun melongo lagi.

"WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!"

Sungmin seratus persen menyesal sudah bicara dengan Kyuhyun. Pemuda manis itu mengalihkan matanya ke televisi yang sedang menampilkan iklan, memasang wajah datar tak peduli pada Kyuhyun yang sedang berguling-guling di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun mencengkeram kemeja bagian pinggang Sungmin saat berusaha mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. "Aku yakin itu bukan cinta, Min." Kyuhyun terkekeh geli. "Kau masih 5 tahun, mana mungkin anak sekecil itu sudah mengerti cinta."

Sungmin menautkan alisnya sebal. "Kau melamarku saat usiamu masih 1,4 tahun. Bukankah itu lebih parah?"

Kyuhyun membeku, shock. "A-apa?"

Sungmin mengerjap. "Ah, lupakan saja. Hanya masa lalu kan."

Kyuhyun terduduk serius. "Darimana kau tahu—"

"Aku memimpikannya." Sungmin menginterupsi cepat. "Sudah beberapa kali aku memimpikannya saat masih kecil. Mimpi itu bahkan muncul lagi belum lama ini. Seseorang menggenggam tanganku dan ada suara anak kecil mengajakku menikah. Saat mendengar cerita soal foto di ruang makan tadi, aku berpikir anak itu siapa lagi kalau bukan kau?"

Rahang Kyuhyun terjatuh. Entah untuk yang keberapa kali, dia terperangah dengan mulut terbuka lebar persis orang bodoh.

"Aku tidak yakin itu benar atau tidak." Sungmin mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Mungkin hanya khayalanku saja. Tidak perlu dipikirkan."

"Apa yang kukatakan?"

"Huh?"

"Apa persisnya yang kukatakan?"

Sungmin menautkan alis. "Kenapa wajahmu jadi serius begitu? Menyeramkan."

"Yah! Aku memang serius, Min! Beritahu aku apa yang kukatakan!"

"Ng… mungkin itu bukan kau." Melihat Kyuhyun yang kelewat menggebu-gebu, Sungmin jadi ragu sendiri. "Bisa saja ada bayi lain yang menggenggam tanganku juga, siapa tahu?"

"Tapi tidak selama satu jam, kan?" Mata Kyuhyun menyipit. "Kalau ada bayi lain yang seperti itu, pasti tunanganmu ada dua. Bukan hanya aku seperti sekarang ini."

Mata Sungmin membulat. "Iya juga."

"Jadi, apa yang kukatakan waktu itu?" Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya tegang, pemuda ini serius penasaran =,=

_Kenapa hal seperti ini harus dibahas? _Sungmin mengacak poninya, merasa bodoh.

"Kau akan menikah denganku. Jangan lupakan itu, Min."

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang masih terperangah. "Seram, kan?" tanya Sungmin blak-blakan. "Sejak kecil aku dihantui kalimat itu. Bayangkan ada suara anak laki-laki yang memaksamu harus menikah dengannya. Aku tidak yakin itu kau."

Tapi Kyuhyun justru semakin yakin itu memang dirinya =,=

Bocah egois, posesif, pemaksa semacam itu, memangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun sendiri? Hidup selama 17 tahun lebih merupakan waktu yang panjang bagi Kyuhyun untuk mengenali dan menghafal karakternya sendiri.

"Tidak perlu shock begitu." Sungmin menegur karena Kyuhyun belum juga mengubah ekspresinya. "Itu hanya mimpi. Dan kalaupun itu benar, bisa jadi itu bukan kau."

"Berikan tanganmu."

Sungmin terdiam. Memberikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun dan membiarkan tunangannya itu melengkapi setiap sela jemarinya. Hangat.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau rasakan." Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggamannya. "Tapi setiap kali aku menggenggam tanganmu, aku merasa bisa melakukan apa saja. Aku merasa masalah seberat apapun menghilang. Aku juga merasa… familiar."

Hening menyela.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sungmin lekat. "Apa kau… tidak merasa begitu?"

"Memang… familiar." Sungmin bergumam lirih.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku tahu." Suara _velvet_nya mengalunkan tawa kecil. "Yang di mimpimu memang aku."

"Berarti kau benar-benar mengajakku menikah?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum senyuman lembut terpatri di bibirnya. "Kita memang akan menikah, kan?"

"Dan berpisah pada akhirnya."

DEG!

Kenyataan kembali menyentak dan secara impuls genggaman Kyuhyun terlepas. Rasa sesak yang tidak nyaman menjatuhi dadanya bertubi-tubi. "I-itu…"

"Kau akan kembali pada Lee Hyukjae, kan?"

_Apa kau perlu menegaskan ini, Min?_ pikir Kyuhyun miris.

"Dan kau sendiri?" Kyuhyun memaksa _evil smirk_ khasnya terkembang. "Apa kau akan kembali pada ahjumma yang sekarang kira-kira sudah 40 tahun itu? Tapi kukira itu akan berat, Min. Kau harus menghadapi suami dan anaknya dulu. Belum lagi kau bisa dicap perusak rumah tangga orang, dan blablabla…"

Mata karamel Sungmin terbelalak. Sebagai imbasnya Kyuhyun harus menerima serangan bantal yang dilempar membabi buta sampai dia kewalahan.

_Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada harus melanjutkan percakapan tadi._

oOo

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N :** Heyah, 15 halaman Microsoft Word. Emang seriusan semangat ngetik paling muncul di saat genting, pas lagi ujian, atau mungkin pas ada tugas mendesak. Ini lagi ngadepin deadline 2 tugas buat hari ini sama besok Sabtu, semangat ngetik mendadak muncul coba =,=a**  
**

Terimakasih banyak buat review di chapter 8 kemarin, maaf banget nggak sempat mention akunnya satu-satu, habis ini mau langsung ke kos temen, mau bikin RPP sama nyari media bareng-bareng aja daripada pusing dipikir sendiri nggak jadi-jadi T^T

Maaf kalau membosankan, ini full KyuMin moment kan ya? Saya terlalu semangat ngetik sampai begini jadinya. Tapi nggak apa-apa dah, nyambung ini sama judul chapternya 'Memories', jadi wajar kalo isi ceritanya kayak gini, isinya nostalgia semua XD

Buat yang nanya kenapa strap monyet pisangnya Eunhyuk penting banget, itu strap pemberian Kyuhyun, dan Eunhyuk selalu bawa kemana-mana di hpnya, Donghae nyadar banget lah soal itu, secara dia perhatiannya sama Eunhyuk 7x24 jam *lebay* Soal strap ini udah dijelaskan di chapter-chapter sebelumnya kok, mungkin yang nanya lupa atau skip bagian Eunhyuk ya? hehehe...

Buat chapter ini, keberatan tak buat R&R lagi? :)

* * *

**Pojok Promosi**

Kunjungi crimsonwine . wordpress .com (hilangkan spasi) bila anda berkesempatan, hehehehe...

Kamsahamnida :D


End file.
